Threads
by attagirl
Summary: Helena makes a proposition that neither Nikolas nor Georgie can refuse. A Nikolas and Georgie pairing. ON HIATUS until further notice.
1. Prologue

Threads - A GH/Neo (Nikolas/Georgie) Fanfic  
Summary - Helena makes a proposition that neither Nikolas nor Georgie can refuse.  
By - Attagirl  
Disclaimer - I do not own "General Hospital."

I do appreciate any input you have to offer, whether it's in regard to spelling, style, dialog, characterization, description, etc., you name it I'm open to hearing it. Reviews are valued, even flames, as long as the flamer is not hiding behind an anonymous tag. After all you can't be any worse than some of the English professors I've had.

Need to Know Notes: The TMK "attempted" to kill Georgie, however, she was saved by Lucky.

She slipped into a coma, during which time Nikolas had the surgery and recovered.

Georgie awoke several months later, so this will take place approximately half a year after the Black and White Ball.

No spoilers.

Since I now watch the show sporadically, nothing that's happening on the show will actually apply to this piece.

* * *

Prologue:

The gentle early summer breeze that drifted through the open window created life within the gauzy white draperies. They billowed into the room as if breathing in deeply before pulling back, pressing against the screen. In and out. Helena Cassadine watched this from the chair in which she sat, hypnotized into deeper thoughts by the effect.

Tonight would be the start of the future that would determine her family's fate. Whether the blood that ran through her veins would be lost to obscurity and peasantry, or rise up from the depths it had sunk to since Stavros insisted on siring Nikolas with Laura. Helena cursed herself for her weakness when it came to catering to her eldest sons wishes. Then again she'd had no foresight to know that Stavros would not live to marry a daughter from a respectable, royal family and beget an heir worthy of the Cassadine name. If truth were to be told, Helena never considered Nikolas to be the true heir, but since Stavros and Stefan deaths he became the heir by blood default.

In the beginning Helena had been willing to compromise with this turn of events. However, when her attempts to marry Nikolas off to someone of good blood had failed and he spawned an illegitimate child with that commoner, Courtney Matthews, her patience began to wear thin. No matter how hard she tried, Helena could not accept the boy.

Unconsciously, Helena stroked the cover to the file she held in her lap.

Knowing that she must do something, anything, to ensure Mikkos's legacy, she began to cautiously plan. Helena knew the key to getting Nikolas to obey her was in Laura. She also knew that Luke would do most anything to save his beloved, including coercing her grandson into marrying and producing the heir of Helena's choice. Well aware of the fact, that while she could simply threaten to kill Laura if Nikolas did not do as she wished, Helena knew that an incentive was called for in this situation. And she had just the incentive Nicholas and the Spencer's were looking for.

Finding the right woman to serve as a mother to bare the Cassadine legacy had been more difficult than she anticipated. While she was considering the Webber girl again, an opportunity revealed itself to her in the most delightful and unexpected way. Helena was thrilled to realize that she need not look any further than her grandson's own backyard, so to speak.

"Madam. Your guests have arrived."

With a sadistic smile Helena turned to look at the man standing in the doorway.

"Well bring them in, no need to keep them waiting any longer."

Smoothing out any imaginary creases in her pants, Helena stood and made her way over to the desk by the window and placed the manila folder containing the identity of the mother-to-be in a drawer. Hearing Luke's telltale strut she turned around to face her guests.

"Welcome."

"I knew it!" Luke exclaimed.

"Of course you did Luke, who else would go to such lengths to gain your company?"

"Your lust for me has been revealed," Luke joked, striding over to the liquor cabinet where he proceeded to pour himself a sniffer of bourbon.

Helena watched him briefly before turning to face her two remaining guests. Nikolas and Lucky. While Luke could make a jest out of his ridiculous idea that she lusted after him, she could not deny the fact that his son was another story. The young man had turned out to be quite a specimen and if she believed for one moment that any of her programing still existed in the young man, she would have called upon it in an instant.

"Hello, Nikolas. Lucky." She greeted them individually, sweeping her arm out in a gesture for them to be seated, taking a seat herself in the process.

"What do you want Helena?" Lucky asked.

"I want to offer Nikolas a proposition," she began, looking down at her aged hands in the process, straightening her rings.

"Then why are the cowboy and I here?" Luke asked.

"You and your son, as well as your daughter, have stake in my offer," she explained.

"What kind of proposition do you have to make?" Nikolas asked, "and why would I take it?"

"Because I have Laura," she stated simply.

The three men stiffened in response to her statement. It was Lucky who made a move toward Helena, his intent clear by the malice blazing in his eyes, only to be stopped by Nikolas. Luke and Nikolas both knew that Helena had guards surrounding them at the moment, and all it would take was one word from her and they could be rendered helpless.

"That's impossible," Luke stated, setting down the glass he'd been clutching tightly in his fist he left his perch on the cabinet and made his way toward the younger men, "she's bluffing, let's get out of here."

"St. Penelope's Hospital, south of Cork in Ireland" Helena said, motioning forward one of her guards who brought with him a hand held DVD player.

Signaling that it should be given to Luke, she watched as Luke opened the device and pressed play. Helena immediately noticed his increased breathing, the tautness of his lithe body, and the increase of lines around his eyes and mouth.

She could practically smell the fear he had for his beloved Laura, and judging by the looks on the two younger men's faces they too knew the truth.

"What do you want?" Nikolas asked.

"Very simply, I want you to marry and produce a legitimate heir to the Cassadine fortune."

"There's already an heir. Spencer." Nikolas tried to reason.

"I must be honest Nikolas, I have tried to accept your bastard as being heir, however I cannot rectify the child of a commoner with the Cassadine legacy," she explained, "your bloodline deserves better than an illegitimate child of less than acceptable birth.

Watching his reaction very closely, Helena noted the increased tension in Nikolas's mouth when she called Spencer a bastard, but they both knew that she did not say it out of spite. It was simply how she viewed the child born out of wedlock.

"If you marry the girl I have chosen, produce a male heir and remain married for a year, I will return Laura to you in better condition than she was when you last saw her."

"What?!" Luke asked, startled.

"You heard me Luke. She will be aware and conscious." Helena promised, all the while despising the necessity of bringing back a woman she loathed.

"How do we know you'll keep your promise?" Luke asked.

His question caused both Nikolas and Lucky to look at him in surprise.

"I hope you realize that it was not necessary for me to make this concession. I could have just returned Laura to you in her previous state if Nikolas does what I ask of him," Helena reasoned.

"That's true," Lucky murmured.

"I'm offering to bring Laura back as a reward of sorts for Nikolas," she said, "I'm that desperate Luke," she spat out.

Luke and Helena locked eyes and he realized that she meant what she said.

If Luke knew anything about Helena, it was that she worshiped the Cassadine bloodline and Mikkos's legacy. From the very start he knew that Spencer would not suffice and he'd waited to see what she would do about it. Now he knew.

Nikolas watched the exchange carefully and the look on Luke's face told him that the older man believed Helena when she said she would return Laura.

"Who?" Lucky suddenly asked, curiosity gaining the better of him.

"What?" Nikolas asked, startled by his brother's question.

"Who has Helena chosen for you to marry?" Lucky reiterated.

"Oh, I imagine you'll actually be quite satisfied Nikolas. She's descended from royalty, a princess in fact. She's very intelligent, beautiful, and healthy. She also resides in Port Charles."

Helena watched with amusement as the three contemplated the hints she'd given them.

"Well it can't be the older sister, since God himself only knows who she's spread her legs for," Luke offered crudely once he'd figured out just who Helena was speaking of, "so it must be the younger one, who least deserves to be pulled into the Cassadine's web."

"Perhaps not Luke, however, Georgianna Jones is my choice."


	2. Chapter One

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!

* * *

Threads

Chapter One

**Wyndemere Castle:**

The sky over Port Charles was just beginning to lighten up, allowing a soft light to filter into the room where Nikolas sat in a chair near his sons bed. Staring down at the child, Nikolas brushed aside a lock of the boy's dark hair, he couldn't help but to reflect on how much love he had for Spencer.

When Courtney told him she was pregnant, he'd been horrified at the thought of continuing the Cassadine line. From the time of Stefan's death he'd swore to himself that the bloodline would end with him. Nikolas, even though he would never admit it out loud, had even considered urging Courtney to have an abortion, but in the end the thought had appalled him so much that he'd dismissed it from his mind. Mostly because he knew how much of a miracle Spencer was for Courtney. Instead he chose to believe the theory that Jax was Spencer's father, and took consolation that the fate he feared most had been avoided.

However, Spencer, in the end, had turned out to be his, and as time wore on he'd come to believe that perhaps nurturing could overcome nature. Nikolas had even begun to consider having more children in the future with Emily, remembering his own solitary childhood. But when he'd started to experience blackouts, and he'd started to become violent, Nikolas began to reconsider the choice. And when Emily was murdered he couldn't even begin to consider having a child with anyone else, even after he'd discovered the brain tumor.

Now it appeared that fate, or rather Helena, had other plans for him.

Nikolas recalled that once they'd been returned to Port Charles, via Helena's guards, the three men made their way to Spoon Island where they fell into discussing what had occurred at Helena's safe house. The three had mainly questioned whether or not Helena's word could be trusted.

"_She wouldn't_ _have admitted her desperation if she was being dishonest," Luke argued._

"It could be ploy," Lucky shot back, "we can't be sure about anything Helena says. And are you really willing to risk mom's life on Helena's word? Surely there's another way."

"What other way?" Luke asked.

"We could hold Helena off, plan a rescue attempt, steal the alleged cure she has, anything!"

"And that wouldn't be a risk?"

"But-"

"Life is full of risks cowboy, sometimes there worth taking," Luke said, his own desperation to have Laura back shining through his eyes, "your mother can't get any worse."

Silence had enveloped the room following Luke's statement. While they knew it was true, it was still harsh to hear. There was no telling what Helena would do to Laura if Nikolas didn't follow through with her demand.

It was possible that she would simply return Laura to the hospital from which she'd taken her.

Or Helena might just kill her.

The more Nikolas thought about it, it seemed more likely that it would be the former, rather than the later. If Helena really did posses a cure that could restore Laura, it would hover over them for the rest of Laura's life, the possibility that she could have been helped.

"What about mom?" Lucky questioned, "How will she feel if she knew that we made a deal with the devil to save her life?"

"That's just something we'd have to deal with when the time came," Luke said, shrugging off the question throwing them into silence once again.

"Luke, do you honestly believe we can trust Helena?" Nikolas asked, finally breaking his silence.

Looking his former stepson in his eyes, Luke answered him with a resounding "yes."

"Then I'll do it, _if_ Georgie agrees," Nikolas stipulated.

_"Oh, she'll agree. That's probably one of the reasons why Helena chose her," Luke replied._

**Helena's Safe House ****  
Six Miles North of Port Charles****  
The Following Morning:**

Luke's intelligence never failed to surprise Helena.

As she listened to the audio recorded from the conversation between the three men last night over her breakfast, Helena couldn't argue against the point made by Luke.

During her observation of young Miss Jones, Helena had come to realize that the young woman appeared to have a difficult time saying _no_ to anyone. Especially if it were for a good cause. One of the guards she'd placed on the girl after her recovery from her attack, reported that Georgianna always gave at least five dollars to anyone who came to her door looking for a donation. Helena had also learned that on at least two occasions, Miss Jones had deducted from the total amount on a customer's bill when they couldn't afford to pay, footing the cost herself.

While Helena viewed this charity as a flaw on the girl's part, she also knew that it could be used to her advantage. If Georgianna was willing to help strangers then she would surely aid those closer to her, including Laura.

Helena was confident that Georgianna would accept the offer. What she hadn't expected was Nikolas to obey immediately. Perhaps she'd underestimated Luke's influence on her grandson. This thought disturbed the older woman, causing her to clench her teeth and the coffee cup in her hand at the same time.

Breathing in deeply she pushed that worry aside. If Luke did have that much of an influence already, there was very little she could do about it right then, especially if she wanted to earn Nikolas's trust.

Instead she turned her thoughts to more pleasing ones. A wedding and the eventual arrival of the true heir to the Cassadine legacy.

**Kelly's, Closing Time:****  
****  
**Hanging up the towel that she'd used to clear off the tables, Georgie turned her attention to putting the chairs up. Glancing at the clock she knew that she had a little more than thirty minutes before Mac would be there to pick her up, so there really wasn't any rush. However the thought of sitting still, even for a few minutes, made Georgie restless.

The day had been a long one. She'd come in for her shift only to have Mike ask her to stay to cover for the new girl, who hadn't been able to make it in for her shift. Georgie hadn't asked why, she simply agreed to stay on.

_It's times like these that I feel like a doormat_, Georgie thought to herself.

Shaking her head, she went about placing the chairs up, only to be interrupted after the second table was done. Startled, she dropped the chair and spun around. through the glass panes she could see Nikolas Cassadine peaking in through the window.

Pulling out her keys, Georgie made her way over to the door and unlocked it before poking her head out to tell him they were closed.

"I know," he said staring at the closed sign, avoiding Georgie's large brown eyes, "but I needed to see you, I mean I need to talk to you."

Taken aback for a moment by surprise Georgie was left to wonder what on earth he could want to take to her about. Opening the door further she let him in before closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Would you like something to drink? I think there may be some coffee left, it might be cold though," she offered as she watched him take a seat at one of the tables.

"No, no that's alright. Do you want to take a seat?" he asked.

Sitting down across the table from him, she watched as he clenched his fists, once, then twice before pulling them off the table and placing them in his lap. For some reason he was obviously nervous.

"Are you okay Nikolas?" she asked, concerned by his behavior.

"Yes. No. Helena's back in town," he finally settled on saying, "she has Laura."

"Oh my God," Georgie exclaimed.

"Last night she 'invited' Luke, Lucky and I to where she's staying," he stated, making it perfectly clear that by invited he meant they had no choice in the matter. Deciding to jump right into the story he continued with his explanation, informing Georgie of Helena's offer. "Luke is sure that we can trust her, and personally so am I," Nikolas admitted.

"From what I know about Helena's past, the assumption seems likely," Georgie conceded, "uh, Nikolas, she chose me didn't she?" Georgie asked haltingly, "that's why you're here, telling me all of this, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied, watching her reaction carefully.

"Why?"

"Honestly, I really don't know," he told her.

In truth Nikolas didn't know why Helena ended up choosing Georgie, especially when she could have chosen any random princess or young woman of royal blood in the world. There was no sound explanation that Nikolas could think of as to why Helena made the choice that she did. However, now that they choice and the offer had been made they had no other option than to follow Helena's lead.

"You don't have to do this Georgie," Nikolas told her, meaning what he said.

Before he came to Kelly's he swore to himself that he wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Oh, I know," she assured him.

"If you want some time to think about it I understand."

"Yeah, that would be great," she replied.

Georgie already knew what her answer was, and could have told him as she let him out, but being the level headed person she was, Georgie knew she should take some time to digest everything that had been laid out for her.

After all, this would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter Two

All of your reviews have helped so much in one way or another in the continuation of this story, so a big thank you! I also thought I'd take a minute to thank everyone for just stopping in to read this fic. I realize that this is a really unconventional pairing. So thank you! Again.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Two

**General Hospital:**

"Jones, be careful!"

Nurse Epiphany Johnson gave the young woman, who'd just collided with the edge of the hub and spilled the contents of her cart on the floor, a hard look. A flash of concern emerged in the older woman's eyes for a brief moment before disappearing again. _The girl is just not behaving like herself_, Epiphany thought to herself.

"Sorry Epiphany," Georgie apologized.

Kneeling down Georgie started to pick up the assortment of books and magazines that had fallen from her cart. Ever since the night before she hadn't been able to concentrate.

She'd been abnormally quiet on the ride home with Mac, sparking her father to ask if she was alright. Georgie had assured him that she was fine, but tired from her extra long day. That was enough to deflect any more questions as Mac proceeded voice himself about Mike constantly asking Georgie to stay late.

With Mac's attention diverted, Georgie lost herself in her thoughts and hadn't emerged from them since. Sleep had been next to impossible. Throughout the night her mind drifted from one thought to another, intermingling with terrifying dreams when she did manage a wink or two. The question that plagued her the most was "why did Helena chose me?" She'd come up with a million different reasons why, some plausible, some not so plausible. Yet in the end Georgie had no definite reason why.

However, the why was only half of her concern.

The other half was, what would happen if she said no. What would Helena do to her? Would she go after Georgie's family? What about Laura? What if Nikolas and Luke were wrong? What if Helena did kill Laura?

The what ifs scared Georgie the most.

Especially those what ifs that concerned her future if she did accept. What then?

So lost in thought it took Georgie a minute to realize the noise level near the hub had just risen a decibel. Turning toward the waiting area, Georgie saw that once again her sister and Lulu were arguing, with Johnny, Logan, andSpinelli as witnesses. Shaking she head, she turned her head back to the hub to make sure Epiphany was gone, however the older women was still there, with murder in her eyes.

Knowing that the formidable nurses reputation, Georgie quickly threw up her hands when she saw her start to move toward the small group.

"I'll take care of it," Georgie promised, "I'll get rid of them."

"You'd better," Epiphany said, giving the group a scathing look before grabbing a chart and vacating the area.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Georgie turned and headed toward the group.

"Maxie! Lulu! This is a hospital," Georgie started, "if you want to argue, take it somewhere else."

"But she started it!" Maxie whined.

"Liar!" Lulu retorted.

Turning to look at the three young men with Maxie and Lulu, Georgie realized that she wasn't going to gain any help from them. Johnny and Logan were currently staring daggers at one another and Spinelli was trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Scratching the bridge of her nose, Georgie was about to attempt to reason with the small group when a man dressed in a suit came up to her.

"Georgianna Jones?" he asked, his voice laced with a thick accent.

"Yes?" she replied.

A hushed silence suddenly fell on the group, as their attention became distracted by the new comer.

"Helena Cassadine would like to extend an invitation to have lunch with her at the 1914 Club."

A gasp was simultaneously emitted from both Lulu and Maxie, whose eyes became wide at the mention of Helena's name. Not knowing Helena's reputation, the three young men remained silent.

"Now?" Georgie managed to say after looking down at the silver watch on her wrist and noticing the hour.

"Yes," he replied before adding, "there is a car waiting for you down stairs."

"Georgie?" Lulu questioned, grabbing a hold of her friends arm in concern.

"It's fine," she assured Lulu, even though she wasn't sure herself.

In an attempt to avoid any further questions from either her sister or Lulu, Georgie quickly shrugged Lulu's hand off and followed the man in the suit.

While her hands shook with nervousness, Georgie knew the only way she could possibly get any answers to the questions she had was to talk to the source herself.

Even if it meant having lunch with the epitome of evil.

**1914 Club, Downtown Port Charles:****  
****  
**Entering the club, Georgie's gaze wandered around the foyer of the elite establishment, taking in all the details of the ornate furniture and painfully expensive decorations. Clasping her hands in front of her, Georgie was suddenly painfully aware that she was still wearing her teal scrubs. Luckily the restaurant, was for the most part, empty.

"May I help you?"

Turning around Georgie noticed the matride standing in the doorway to the dining area.

"I believe Helena Cassadine is expecting me," she told him.

The man's thick right eyebrow lifted in barely disguised surprise for a moment before he recovered himself and asked her to follow him.

While Georgie had expected at least a few customers to be taking lunch at in the club, Georgie was surprised to find the place relatively empty. The only other people there appeared to be the staff. This revelation increased Georgie's nervousness ten fold.

Slowly Georgie was guided through a maze of tables before reaching a table near a window that overlooked a small terrace below. There Helena sat in all her regal glory.

"Mrs. Cassadine," Georgie greeted her politely, feeling as though she were about to swallow her tongue in the process.

"Miss Jones," Helena replied, watching as the nervous young woman took a seat in the chair the matride had pulled out for her.

Helena was pleased to note the girls manners were better than she'd anticipated. Georgie sat erect, with her feet tucked under her chair, and her hands neatly placed in her lap. Almost immediately Helena could tell that all of the younger woman's manners came from an unconscious source, not out of an attempt to please or impress.

The matride took Georgie's drink order before quickly departing, leaving the two alone.

"I'm glad you decided to come Miss Jones," Helena started, "I imagine my invitation must have come as a surprise to you."

"It did," Georgie admitted, "I must confess that all of this has come as a surprise to me."

"Nikolas has already spoke to you then," Helena said, clearly stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"Last night," Georgie affirmed.

"You must be curious as to why I chose you?" Helena asked.

"Quite frankly, yes I am," Georgie said, "as far as I was aware Mrs. Cassadine, I didn't exist to you, or was I wrong?"

"No you were quite right in your first assumption. It was not until young Miss Spencer came into your life that I paid you any attention," Helena confessed.

Their waiter took that moment to appear with Georgie's drink and to take their orders, interrupting them only briefly before leaving once again.

"I have eyes and ears placed all over Port Charles my dear," Helena began, "and it came to my attention, through one of them, the drama that was occurring between yourself, your new young husband, and Lulu Spencer. To be honest I was curious as to how you would exact revenge against young Miss Spencer for her part in the dissolution of your marriage."

"Were you hoping I'd slit her throat?"

The words slipped through Georgie's teeth before she even thought about them. It hadn't taken Georgie but an instant to put two and two together. Helena, appallingly enough, was attempting to draw a comparison between her situation with her own husband and Kristin Bergman and Georgie's with Lulu and Dillon.

For a brief moment Georgie was worried that Helena would kill her right then and there, and she considered whether or not she could take the older woman. Instead of killing her, however, the older woman did something quite unexpected.

Helena began to laugh.

A bone chilling, muscle numbing, blood freezing laugh.

"No," she replied, "however I did expect you to do- something- anything, and when you didn't I must admit, I was extremely disappointed. In the end though, you managed to make up for your lack of spite for for your strength," Helena informed her, "you pulled yourself up, sought the help you needed, and recovered. Making it perfectly clear that you did not need a man to hold yourself up. That impressed me."

Georgie was shocked by Helena's admission. Everything the older woman said was true. Georgie had eventually pulled herself together. Even going to far as to seek out a therapist to help her get over the confusion and depression she faced at being married and divorced so young. It was the fact that she'd impressed The Helena Cassadine that really shocked Georgie.

"It was that strength that first led me to investigate you further, in consideration for the task I've laid out before you and Nikolas," Helena informed her, watching as the waiter approached and placed their meals down on the table.

Georgie looked down at her food and even picked up her fork but found her stomach had been tied into knots, as she waited for Helena to finish her explanation.

"The more I learned about you, the more I knew you were the perfect choice. First of all you're royalty-"

"Just barely," Georgie interrupted.

"Your mother is an Aztec princess, that makes you a princess, and enough to fill that portion of my expectations," Helena stated, "further more, your vastly intelligent, smarter than Nikolas even. You are quite attractive, even if the young men in this town are blind to that fact," Helena said, causing Georgie to blush, "and you are healthy, very healthy. I took the privilege in having your DNA tested for genetic abnormalities and you have none."

"Mrs. Cassadine, there must be dozens of other woman who meet these qualities?" Georgie said.

"Yes, however, none of them are already acquainted with my grandson," Helena admitted, "you must be aware that time and again I have attempted to arrange a suitable mate for Nikolas. Yet each one he's dismissed. I thought perhaps if he was already acquainted with his future bride, he might not resist my suggestion."

"It also helps that you have Laura, and this alleged cure hanging over his head," Georgie responded, feeling braver by the minute.

"The cure is real my dear," Helena told her, "and I'm willing to give it to her, if my wishes are followed."

"Those being that Nikolas and I marry, produce an heir and remain married for a year," Georgie reiterated and then asked "what guarantee do any of us have that after a year you'll follow through?"

"Do you wish to negotiate the terms? Fine. The cure must be administered in doses," she told Georgie, "I will bring Laura to Port Charles after your wedding to Nikolas, following your conception I will give her the first dose. Laura will be cured by the time the child is born. I have no doubt, based on your character and my grandsons that you will remain married for a year following, perhaps longer," Helena hinted.

"You'll really do that if we accept."

"Oh I have no doubt you'll accept my dear," Helena replied. Picking up her fork, Helena stabbed at the food before her, looking up at Georgie she motioned for her to do the same, "now let's eat."


	4. Chapter Three

Per usual, thank you for your reviews! I love reading them!

Oh, a couple of notes! One, Spencer has not been SORASed (I think that's how it's spelled), and two, I think the past couple of chapter have been tedious, but they were necessary for the foundation of this fic. Thanks for sticking with me through them, I promise it'll start to pick up.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Three

**Wyndemere Castle:**

"Helena's back!"

Lulu stated as soon as she burst through the doors of her brothers office in Wyndemere. Both Nikolas and Alexis, seated at the desk and on the couch, respectively, stopped what they'd been doing. Alexis turned to look at the younger woman in shock, her mouth agape and her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I know," Nikolas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not how he pictured breaking the news to Alexis or Lulu.

"You know? Since when?" Alexis asked.

"Since a couple nights ago," Nikolas replied, "Lucky and Luke know as well."

"Well did you know that she sent one of her cronies to the hospital to issue an invitation to Georgie to join her for lunch?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"What?!" Nikolas and Alexis asked at the same time.

"What could Helena possibly want with Georgie Jones?" Alexis asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing?" Lulu added.

Capping his pen, Nikolas ran a hand over the back of his neck. Breathing in deeply he attempted to look anywhere other than at his aunt or his sister, not wanting to see the looks in their eyes when he told them Helena's deal.

"Helena wants me to marry her," he said, waiting a beat before he continued, "and have a child with her."

"Come again?" Alexis asked.

It seemed to Alexis that this conversation was going to be full of surprises. First Helena's reappearance and now- _this_. Out of the corner of her eye Alexis could see Lulu take a seat in the chair nearest to her. Quite frankly Alexis couldn't blame the girl for needing to sit down, she would have done the same thing had she been standing.

"A few nights ago, Helena had some of her men grab, Luke, Lucky and myself and take us to where she's staying. She informed us that- Lulu she has mom," Nikolas told her, unable to think of a more delicate way of breaking it to his younger sister.

"No, no, oh God no," Lulu moaned as she began to hyperventilate at the thought of her mother, defenseless, and in Helena's clutches.

"Lulu, you need to calm down, please," Nikolas said, after he'd gotten up and made his way around his desk to Lulu's side, "let me finish."

Nikolas felt a stab in his chest as he watched the tears that had welled up in his sister's bright amber colored eyes fell down her cheeks. He knew how difficult it was for her, Laura was his mother too, but took satisfaction and pride in the restraint she was obviously working hard at maintaining.

"Like I said, Helena has Laura, but she not using moms life as leverage," Nikolas started to assure Lulu, in the process receiving confused looks from both Alexis and Lulu. Taking in a deep breath he continued, "she's using her sanity."

"I don't understand?" Lulu confessed.

"Helena has a cure that could restore mom's sanity," Nikolas explained.

"Allegedly," Alexis inserted, "she allegedly has a cure. How can you be positive that this cure is real? Or for that matter, if Helena will really give it to her."

"Both Luke and I believe it's real and that she will," he said.

Nikolas then proceeded to explain Helena's wishes, including for Alexis's benefit, Helena's confession of desperation. He also told them about Helena's terms and conditions regarding the deal, and also informed them of his conversation with not only Luke and Lucky but also with Georgie the night before.

"Well she has to accept!" Lulu stated.

"No she doesn't," Nikolas stated firmly.

"But I will."

Looking up and at the doorway, they saw Georgie standing there, with Alfred right behind her. As he locked eyes with her, Nikolas noticed a distinct, determined resolution written in there.

"Thank you!" Lulu nearly shouted, bursting up from the chair and embracing one of her closest friends in a tight hug, which Georgie returned.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Alexis asked, voicing the question Nikolas was thinking.

"Yes," she replied, "I've always wanted children. Granted I never imagined having them so soon, or under these circumstances, but life is full of surprises I guess."

"That's an understatement," Alexis murmured, before saying more loudly, "I understand you had lunch with Helena."

Taking that as signal, Georgie launched into an explanation of her meeting with Helena, including the reasons why Helena chose her, as well as the renegotiation of the terms.

Lulu was thrilled to hear that once Georgie and Nikolas were married her mother would be returned and that it wouldn't be long after that when the treatments would begin. Alexis reasoned that they would want one of the doctors at General Hospital to monitor the treatment, something all of them could agree on.

Georgie also told them about the general conversation she and Helena had engaged in while Georgie managed to choke down the food she'd ordered.

"For the most part, Helena just sounded so- _old_," Georgie explained before admitting, "but it didn't make me any less frightened of her. Do you know what the scariest thing about her is?"

"That she's not insane," Alexis said, her voice almost devoid of emotion.

"Exactly. If she were crazy, one might be able to understand her actions, but since she's not, her evil is almost incomprehensible."

Georgie's words were spoken with a clear realization. If she and Nikolas didn't go through with Helena's wishes, the consequences could be horrific for both families. Since Helena drew Georgie into her plot, she also drew in the rest of Georgie's family, placing them at risk, and subtly letting Georgie and Nikolas know this.

Knowing that they had a lot to discuss, Alexis offered to leave and Lulu followed her lead and after making Georgie promise that she would visit Alexis, they left. This left Nikolas and Georgie alone.

"You'll really do this?" Nikolas asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Georgie assured him.

"I'm sorry."

"Nikolas, this isn't your fault. There wasn't anyway that you could have anticipated Helena making this move, let alone her choice," Georgie reasoned.

Georgie put her purse down on the chair that Lulu had vacated and sat down, watching as Nikolas did the same thing, taking Alexis's former seat. There was an uncomfortable hum running between them. While they knew of one another, the two had never spent any great deal of time with the other in a private setting, excluding the bachelor auction a few years back.

The two talked for a bit longer, mostly of nothing really important, until Georgie finally brought up the fact that while Nikolas's family knew, Georgie's family was still in the dark. The prospect of speaking to Mac about the arrangement was something neither of them looked forward to but both knew they would have to do it soon, since news tends to travel fast in Port Charles.

"When?" Nikolas asked.

"Tonight. After dinner, I guess," Georgie said, knowing that it wouldn't matter when they made the announcement, "around, seven."

"Alright," Nikolas replied, standing when Georgie stood.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Georgie suddenly moved forward and embraced Nikolas in a quick hug. The move shocked both of them, but when Nikolas relaxed and returned her hug, they both felt as though the ice had begun to break.

Georgie was blushing when she pulled away, and made her goodbye's quickly, exiting the room as quickly as possible. Nikolas watched her leave, and was suddenly struck by a realization, and wondered whether or not Georgie had thought of it.

Spencer.

Nikolas would have to introduce her to Spencer, she was, after all, going to be his stepmother.

**Scorpio Residence:**

For Georgie, sitting through dinner had been harder than she'd anticipated.

After she left with Helena's guard, Maxie had immediately gone to Robin and told her what happened. A rightfully concerned Robin then called Mac. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to talk to her uncle since her was interrogating a suspect. Luckily, Georgie's Lunch with Helena had ended by then and she'd been able to talk with both Maxie and Robin, assuring them both that she was fine.

Of course they'd wanted to know what had happened, and why Helena would want to meet with Georgie in the first place. On the phone it had been easy to simply say that she'd talk to them later and that they had nothing to worry about, which wasn't exactly true.

At dinner, she'd received questioning looks from both of the older women, and while she'd managed to divert her sister's attention, Robin had proven to be another story. Georgie noticed that her older, pregnant cousin, was looking at her intensely, as if she were trying to read Georgie's mind. However, since Robin trusted her cousin implicitly and knew that the younger women wouldn't keep anything from them, she let Georgie take her time.

As she's anticipated their meal had finished shortly before seven, and after a quick trip to the bathroom where Georgie splashed some water on her face and took a few deep breaths, Nikolas arrived. As calmly as she could she went to the door, making it there before Mac and invited Nikolas inside.

Seeing her nervousness, Nikolas took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"It'll be alright," he tried to assure her.

Nodding her head, she silently thanked him for being there with her. Silently she led him into the living room where Mac and Robin sat talking quietly. Mac, sitting in a chair, was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, while Robin sat in a rocking chair with her hands resting protectively on her belly. Almost immediately Georgie knew they were talking about Patrick. Their attention was diverted, however, when Maxie came into the room.

"Once I'm rich and famous I will never do dishes," she stated, looking down at her wrinkled hands, but when she looked up she spotted Nikolas standing in the doorway and said "now do we get to find out what Helena wanted with you?"

Mac turned to where his youngest daughter stood standing in the doorway with one of the Cassadine's and immediately zeroed in on their joined hands. Narrowing his eyes he stood up and turned to face them bodily.

"Helena? What's going here?" he asked, his voice laced with both suspicion and unasked questions.

Taking a seat on the couch they both, once again, launched into an explanation of Helena's demands and her offer. Recounting the details that they had since memorized from each of their encounters, leaving nothing out.

"We're getting married," Georgie finished.

"This is some kind of joke," Mac said, looking around at the others in the room, expecting, wishing they would say _surprise!, _but they didn't. Instead, Maxie and Robin both looked as surprised as he was.

"This is no joke commissioner," Nikolas informed him.

"You're not honestly going to do this, are you?" Mac asked his baby girl.

"Yeah dad, I am," she told him, her voice was thick with anxiety. She hated to upset Mac in anyway, but knew that this was unavoidable.

"What about your future?" he questioned, standing up, and pacing in the room, "college, traveling, you're throwing your life away! And all for what?"

Nikolas flinched as he listened to Mac. It was true.

"But she's not throwing her life away dad," Maxie stated.

The group turned to face Maxie, whose eyes held her sisters.

"If she were throwing her life away, she'd being doing something useless, pointless," Maxie tried to explain, "she'd being doing something I would do."

Maxie felt Robin take her hand and watched as her sister, gave her _that_ look. The same look that Georgie always gave her when she degraded herself in anyway. Not pity, but rather a loving but stern look that was meant to say _you know you're better than you give yourself credit for_, a look that always seemed to boost her up when she needed it most.

"To Georgie helping Laura, and Nikolas," Maxie added looking at the prince, "that to Georgie is worth any sacrifice she'd have to make. Not to mention the fact that if I were Helena, I wouldn't let her or her family walk away from this unscathed."

"That's true," Robin agreed, silently letting Georgie know that she would stand by her side no matter what.

"I could protect us," Mac attempted to argue.

"Helena's reach extends too far for you to protect everyone you care about in this case," Nikolas reminded Mac, earning a glare from the older man.

"Can you protect her against Helena?" Mac asked, his voiced filled with unexpressed anger.

"I believe that Helena will back off if we do as she asks, but I can't guarantee it," Nikolas said.

"No one could," Georgie added.

"You're going to do this no matter what I say?" Mac asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

Without a word Mac left the room and made his way out the back door of the Scorpio house, leaving the rest of them in silence.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. He came around about Stone and Jason," Robin reminded Georgie. Giving her cousin an encouraging hug before following her uncle.

"Robin's right," Maxie told the two once Robin had left, "and besides if anyone can get dad to come around, it's Robin."

"Thank you Maxie," Georgie said, getting up and hugging her sister.

Nikolas watched the exchange and hoped that both Robin and Maxie were right. In his mind he was already screwing up Georgie's life enough as it was, he wasn't about to have her loose her relationship with her father in the process.


	5. Chapter Four

Special thanks go to Ayshen and LiasonFan2. And everyone else, thanks for reading.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Four

**Wyndemere Castle:**

"No!" Spencer said, his small hands clamping over his mouth.

"Why not?" Nikolas asked, "it's good."

Nikolas brought the spoon to his own mouth and ate the small portion of oatmeal, in an attempt to get his son to eat his breakfast. But Spencer merely shook his head and kept his hands covering his mouth.

Only in the mornings was Spencer a picky eater. It didn't matter what he was served, the two year old refused to eat it, despite the fact that he would and often did eat the same thing later in the day. Nikolas took these morning exercises of defiance in stride. Sometimes he was able to get his son to eat the breakfast provided for him, and sometimes he would have to give in and give the child whatever he wanted. In the end Nikolas laughed off the child's antics, happy to see his son behaving so happily, and not how his father had been forced to act.

"Alright, then what will you eat?" Nikolas asked.

Spencer pointed to a small bowl of peaches that cook had sent for Nikolas's breakfast. Silently thanking the boy for choosing something healthy, he handed the bowl to his son and watched him dig in with his hands. Shaking his head, Nikolas turned to his own breakfast and the morning newspaper.

Skimming over the headlines on the front page, he began to flip through the pages. Jumping past the entertainment sections and taking his time with the financial sections. As he came to the back page, Nikolas was suddenly assaulted with a photo of himself and Georgie, on the Society page, with the caption reading just below, _"ENGAGED!"__  
__  
_The shock caused Nikolas to breath in quickly, causing some of the left over food in his mouth to hit the back of his throat. His eyes never left the page, even as he pounded on his chest, coughing up the food lodged there, and listened to Spencer howl with laughter.

The image had obviously been doctored.

He and Georgie, with the exception of the day before, come that close physically. The image showed the two, sitting side by side, with Georgie's head leaning onNikolas's shoulder, their hands clasped on the table before them.

Appalled, Nikolas tore his eyes from the image and began to read the full length article that followed the bold caption. The article claimed that an inside source had contacted the paper right before they went to press with the announcement that their local prince was once again engaged. The lucky girl was twenty year old Georgie Jones, the daughter of the local police commissioner, a student, waitress, and volunteer at General Hospital. It went on to detail each of their marital history, including the fact that they'd both once been married to Quartermaines.

The article concluded with speculation on the reporters part, as to how the two got together.

Running a hand over his face and through his hair, Nikolas sighed deeply. _How the hell did they find out?_ he wondered to himself.

Helena.

What game was she playing now?

"Excuse me, sir?" Alfred said, clearing his throat, "there's a reporter on the phone from the New York Daily News, she requesting to speak with you."

Sighing, Nikolas looked down at the local paper, as if this hadn't been bad enough. Now the NYC gossip columnists would be all over the story. Both he and Georgie would be fielding the press for at least the next couple of weeks.

"Tell her that I'm not available," he informed Alfred, "and if she asks any questions, tell her 'No Comment.'"

"Yes sir," the butler replied before exiting the breakfast room.

This was going to be a long morning.

**Kelly's Restaurant:**

Either she was being paranoid, or everyone was really staring at her.

Deciding to grasp at the last remains of normalcy in her life, Georgie took the bus to work that morning. During the ride she'd felt several of the passengers eyes watching her with curiosity, but every time she would turn their way they'd avert their gaze.

At first she'd thought it was merely paranoia on her part, but as soon as she'd walked into Kelly's she began to receive the same treatment. Only this time, those who were staring at her talked in hushed whispers with their breakfast partners.

Making her way around the counter, Georgie hid her purse below and pulled out one of the green aprons stored there. She started her routine as naturally as possible, grabbing her pad and taking a few orders from people who hadn't yet been waited on. Her customers were openly staring at her as if she'd grown another head, and while she tried to be polite, it was beginning to wear on her nerves.

"Um, Georgie?"

Hearing Mike call out to her, she turned around, hoping that at least he would be behaving normally. But once she saw the same look plastered on his face, she knew that wouldn't be the case. Telling her latest customer that she would have his soy milk in a moment, she made her way over to where Mike stood.

"What's going on?" she asked, pouring the glass of milk, while covertly watching the customers... watching her.

"You haven't seen the morning paper, have you?" Mike asked, pulling it out from behind his back.

Shaking her head no, Georgie reached out and took it from his hands, following his order when he informed her to turn to page twelve.

"Oh. My. God."

Lifting her head she first stared at Mike in slack jawed surprise, turning to face the rest of the restaurant, where all of the customers where now openly staring at her. Letting out with a nervous laugh, Georgie looked back down at the paper once more.

This has to be a dream, she thought to herself. Freeing one of her hands she pinched her other arm, shutting her eyes tightly. When she opened them she realized that she was still in Kelly's and the newspaper article was still there.

"Is it true?" Mike asked hesitantly.

Knowing that there was nothing else she could do, she simply breathed in a deep, calming breath and told him that, "yeah, it's true."

"What you've all obviously read this morning is true," Georgie informed the patrons of the small" diner, "Nikolas Cassadine and I, are engaged."

"Where is your ring?" an elderly woman seated near by asked.

"Um," she stuttered looking down at her bare hand, "I don't think it's wise to wear it to work. Uh, if you'll all just excuse me a moment."

Taking the paper with her Georgie made a beeline for the bathroom where she proceeded to lock herself in. Laying the paper out on the sink counter she began to read the article.

As she reached the end, after reading it the second time, Georgie heard a knock on the door.

"Georgie? It's, um, Nikolas."

Quickly unlocking the door, Georgie reached out and yanked Nikolas in, locking the door once again. Picking up the paper, she shoved it toward him.

"You didn't do this right? This was Helena right?"

"I think so," Nikolas replied, "I tried to call but Maxie said that you'd already left, and that you'd forgotten your cell phone."

"Why would she do this?" Georgie asked, the question merely an echo of her racing thoughts. Plopping down on the toilet lid, Georgie put her head into her hands.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied, "but since she has, the other papers have started to pick up on the story as well. I had to tell Alfred to field any calls and apparently Maxie has already been doing the same thing for you. She's actually pretty good at it," he thought, thinking back to when she answered the phone and she'd immediately launched into a prepared speech.

"It must be working for Kate," Georgie murmured to herself, "what happens now? I'm not used to- this," she said waving her hand as if encompassing the entire situation.

"You take it in stride," he told her, guilt beginning to once again gnaw at his stomach. Squatting down, he forced Georgie gaze toward his, "I'm-"

"Nikolas if you say you're sorry, I'm- I'm going to shove this toilet paper in you mouth."

Smiling at Georgie's warning he shook his head and said, "I wasn't going to say that. I'm familiar with the territory. And I have people," he told her, "You'll get through this. Besides, it should only last for a couple of weeks, and I knew that seems like a long time, but the press will eventually find someone more interesting to focus on."

"I'm going hold you to that," she replied before asking, "where is Helena?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her about- this."

"I want to do the same thing," he told her, "in fact that's where I was going to head after speaking with you. Would you like to come?"

"Yes," she said, standing up, "I don't think Mike will mind, I doubt he wants to deal with a circus side show in Kelly's today, anyway."

**Helena's Residence:**

Setting the small, delicate china cup back onto it's saucer, Helena picked up her morning paper and smiled at her handy work. Setting it down again she turned to the wedding magazines she'd had one of her servants pick up while they were in town and began to pour over its contents.

Hearing a knock at the door, she turned and looked over her shoulder and saw her grandson standing in the doorway, right behind her butler.

"Madam, your grand-"

"Helena," Nikolas growled, interrupting her attractive young servant.

"Good morning Nikolas" she replied congenially, watching as he entered the room with Miss Jones right behind him, "Georgianna, good morning to you as well. I take it you've both seen the papers? I must say that my technicians did an excellent job on the photo."

"Why would you do this?" Georgie asked.

She had taken a seat on he couch while Nikolas stood near by. The two of them were not surprised by Helena's candid reaction to their reactions. They could both tell Helena was enjoying herself and the trouble she was causing them.

"How did you imagine this wedding taking place?" Helena countered Georgie's question with one of her own, "In front of a judge. Some quicky wedding that the local mafia is known for? No. This wedding will be an affair worthy of our reputation. There will be an engagement party, followed by a formal wedding."

"You're kidding right? I thought you would have wanted us married and Georgie pregnant as soon as possible," Nikolas stated incredulously, with Georgie nodding her head in baffled agreement.

"Now Nikolas, I think Georgianna deserves more than that," she replied, her voice filled a fake saccharine sweetness, "her first wedding wasn't, and marriage, wasn't all a young woman dreams of. I think her second wedding, and marriage, should make up for that. Don't you?"

The two gawked at Helena in shock. They realized that she was completely serious about both an engagement party and a formal wedding.

"I changed the terms regarding Laura, the least you can do is allow me this," Helena said, the smile slowly fading from her face.

Nikolas and Georgie looked at one another. They both knew that Helena would get what she wanted eventually and to prolong it would only cause more problems. Nodding her head, Georgie gave Nikolas her okay.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," Nikolas conceded.

"But, I get to take part in the planning," Georgie stated.

"Fair enough," Helena said, the smile returning, "shall we start now? After all, we only have a month to prepare."


	6. Chapter Five

Sorry guys, but it's a filler chapter. Kind of a part one, I guess. But it's worth it, I think, since I'll have chapter six up tomorrow.

I wanted to thank Lauren Grant, gabbylynn, and TayorChesney, you're reviews were a great surprise, thank you! Also a big thanks to sweetgirl23 and poeticgrace. Ayshen and LiasonFan2, I sent replys to your last reviews. End of line.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Five

**Scorpio Residence:**

"Hi mom, it's Georgie. Uh, it's a little after three here, um, I was wondering if you got my other messages? It's really important that I talk to you, so if you could give me a call as soon as possible, that would be great. Well, bye."

Pressing the end button, Georgie gazed down at the cell phone in her palm. That was the third message she'd left for her mother in the past two days.

She was well aware that Mac had called Felicia. Georgie imagined that her father thought that perhaps her mother could convince her not to go through with the wedding. Little did Mac realize but that Georgie took very little stock in what her mother had to say any longer.

She, Maxie, and Mac had learned two months ago that the real reason behind Felicia's absence wasn't that she was helping their grandmother, Maria. No, apparently Frisco had approached her and asked for her help, which she was all to glad to offer. Since that time the two had been traipsing around the world in an attempt to save it.

The news had only embittered Maxie further, angered Mac, and caused Georgie to question her feelings about her mother. It didn't take Georgie long to realize that in her mother's prolonged absence, Georgie had begun to feel only apathy for her.

The hug that Felicia had given her, once she'd finally shown up after Georgie had awoken from her four month long coma, felt empty. So did the words spoken between them. And while Georgie knew that her mother loved her, the words felt devoid of any real emotion. At the end of her short visit Georgie watched her leave without any real remorse.

"Still can't get a hold of Felicia," Maxie asked, leaning against the door frame of Georgie's bedroom.

"No," she replied.

"Figures," Maxie scoffed.

Georgie watched has her older sister entered the room and sit down in the desk chair. Georgie knew that she should have shared her feelings about their mother with her sister, but so far she hadn't. She was worried that Maxie would use her feelings as ammunition against Felicia in the heat of the moment. While she did feel only apathy for her mother, her base instincts fought against purposefully hurting a person. Unlike Maxie, who was impulsive and used whatever she could get her hands on.

"It's not a big deal," Georgie replied, shrugging it off, "if she doesn't show up, or even find out, it's no big loss. She wasn't there for my wedding to Dillon, who cares if she not there for my wedding to Nikolas."

"Are you sure?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah," Georgie told her confidently, "anyway, Miss Wedding planner, what have you come up with?"

"You're going to love my ideas," Maxie said, practically squealing out her words, "I know you said you didn't want a church wedding, and that's totally cool, summer outdoor weddings are all the fad. Now I've only been to Spoon Island a couple of times, but I imagine that there are plenty of great locations. Having the wedding there will help, since we won't have to book a place short notice, but I imagine with the Cassadine name we could have," she mumbled to herself, "I've also started calling around about flowers, what is the budget Helena gave again?"

Georgie reminded Maxie of the number and shook her head when her older sister developed a dreamy look on her face. Helena offered to foot the bill for the entire affair, much to Georgie and Nikolas' dismay. The last thing Georgie wanted was to be indebted to a woman who epitomized the word evil. Maxie on the other hand had been thrilled, even going so far as to say how great Helena was being. Of course, after a beat, Maxie had looked disturbed by her statement and immediately and vehemently took it back.

"Great! Oh, I also wanted to let you know that I talked to Kate. She can get her hands on this season's couture wedding gowns, and bridesmaids dresses, for next to nothing."

"Whoa, Maxie, I don't need a couture wedding gown."

Cocking her head to the side Maxie looked at her baby sister as if the girl had come straight from Mars. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes went from wide with surprise to narrow with-

"Are you serious? Of course you need a couture wedding gown. You're marrying a fricking prince!"

"Maxie!" Georgie warned.

"Don't start!" Maxie said, putting her hands over her ears, "I'm not listening! You asked for my help, I'm giving it freely, and you're not appreciating it."

Pulling Maxie's hands from her ears, Georgie rolled her eyes but gave her older sister a small smile and said, "I do appreciate your help, a lot," she added, "but I want to use as little of this budget as possible."

"And we are," Maxie assured her, grasping her sisters hands in her own, "I know your morals are standing in the way of you taking advantage of this. And I respect that. I will follow your wishes, to the best of my ability."

"That's all I can ask for," Georgie replied.

The two talked for a bit longer about the wedding before switching topics to Helena's demanded engagement party. After that they veered off into talking about Mac, who still hadn't come around, though he had stopped trying to talk Georgie out of her decision. The talks that he'd had with both Robin and Maxie helped Georgie a great deal, but it wasn't until she'd sat down with Mac herself that he's really understood Georgie's determination. During their conversation Georgie had made it clear to Mac that she was an adult, perfectly capable of making her own choices. In the end, Georgie had gotten her point across loud and clear, now it was up to her father to respect her decision.

After the two wrapped up their conversation, Maxie left for work, leaving Georgie alone in an empty house. After a half hour of bearing the silence, Georgie decided to leave, at first with no where in particular in mind. It was only after she'd hopped onto the bus that she remembered her promise to Alexis and decided to stop into see the dynamic attorney.

**Spencer Residence:****  
****  
**Walking up the short walkway that lead up to the porch of the Spencer house, Nikolas paused. He let his gaze travel over the place where Lucky and Lulu spent much of their time growing up and let his mind wander. It wasn't the first time coming here that Nikolas wondered what it would have been like to grow up with his brother and sister in this house.

Once he and Luke had started to get along better, Nikolas even let his imagination run wild with the _what if Laura had taken me with her_. What if Luke and Laura had raised him instead of the Cassadines. It was a baseless thought, especially when he was reminded of all the time Lucky spent on the run with them, but he couldn't help but be curious.

Shaking his head he rid himself of his daydream and continued up the path. Knocking once before he entered, Nikolas gazed around the small living room. It was in almost complete disarray. There were toys and bits of paper scatted amongst one desk top computer and a laptop.

"Hey, come on in," Lucky greeted his brother, coming down the stairs with Cameron on his shoulders.

"Spence?" Cameron asked, looking around for his cousin.

"Sorry buddy, not today," Nikolas told him, smiling at his nephew.

Nikolas watched as Lucky set Cameron down on the ground and told the little boy to play by himself for a little while. While Cameron appeared slightly disappointed at first, he quickly got over it when his attention was distracted by one of his toys. A race car he'd received from Robin and Patrick on his last birthday.

Turning to his brother, Lucky mimicked the words he'd just said to Cam, "Sorry buddy, not today."

Nikolas watched as his brother sat down, defeated, on the couch. While they'd agreed to get married, both Georgie and Nikolas, as well as Lucky, Luke, and Alexis, had agreed that they would try to circumvent Helena in any possible way they could. However in the week since the offer had been made, they'd come up with nothing.

Not only did they not know where Helena was keeping Laura, but it seemed as if Helena herself was pulling the money to fund her plan out of thin air.

"Nik, she's playing it safe," Lucky told him, frustrated by his lack of progress, "she's not taking any chances, not this time."

"Like she admitted, she's desperate," Nikolas sighed.

"But not desperate enough to make any mistakes," Lucky replied, bending forward and placing his elbows on his knees, lucky clasped his hands together, "Helena wasn't even this careful when she tried to get you to marry Elizabeth."

"Because it's not for the same reason," Nikolas tried to explain, "Spencer didn't exist. She wants legitimacy for the Cassadine's and she's willing to do anything to gain it."

"You're probably right," Lucky admitted, "but I still hate to see Georgie Jones dragged into this. I was there when she was born, I've watched her grow up and turn into a really great person. For her to have to go through this, it's just tough," Lucky explained, "and it's the same for you. I hate that Helena is forcing this on you, I mean...how are...you-"

"How what?" Nikolas asked, his brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How does she expect you and Georgie to conceive a little Cam or Spence," Lucky hinted, surprisingly a blush formed in his cheeks as he attempted to explain himself. This caused Nikolas to laugh out loud, "what?" Lucky asked, throwing up his hands, "You're my brother, I don't want to know what you, or how you do it, or when you do it. Or even that you do it."

This only caused Nikolas to laugh harder, creating a chain effect between himself and Cameron who started to laugh even though he didn't know what he was laughing about. Lucky watched, disgruntled, waiting until they both stopped.

"Don't worry brother, I feel the same way about you," Nikolas assured him.

"That's probably because I'm dating your cousin," Lucky replied, a cocky smile on his face.

"Lucky!" Nikolas groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, "no, please, don't."

"Fine," Lucky conceded.

"Now, in regard to your question, that hasn't been discussed yet. But from what I can gather, from evidence I've had collected, Helena expects in vitro," Nikolas offered, and at his brothers confused look he added, "let's just say that the file Helena has on Georgie, is _extensive_."

"Oh my God," Lucky groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, "does Georgie know?"

"No," Nikolas admitted, "but I asked Alexis to tell her."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah. What?" Nikolas asked, seeing the disbelieving look on Lucky's face, "all the times I played a scenario over in my head, it never worked out. I thought about asking Robin but Alexis was there when I found out, and she offered, and I accepted."

"How do think she'll take it?" Lucky asked.

"I have no idea," Nikolas admitted, "but I have a feeling it won't be pretty."


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks for all the feedback on last chapter! You guys are great!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Six

**The Lake House:**

Taking her time, Georgie walked slowly up to Alexis' door, breathing in the soft summer scents that floated around her. A mixture of the lake and the surrounding trees, created a soothing atmosphere, and Georgie was suddenly struck by why Alexis Davis would move into a house like this. By nature the attorney was slightly high strung, though that seemed to have leveled out since she had her first child, but Georgie imagined that the atmosphere of her home helped a great deal.

Crossing the rest of the distance across the deck, Georgie stood and lifted her hand. Giving the door a couple of knocks before stepping back and waiting. Less than thirty seconds later the door opened to reveal Alexis.

"Georgie, hi," Alexis greeted, "come on in."

"I it's okay that I'm here, I'm not intruding or anything," Georgie said, "I know I didn't call."

"Oh, it's fine Georgie," Alexis assured her, giving her a smile, "the girls and I were just doing a bit of finger painting," she explained, showing Georgie the tips of her fingers which were still a bit blue.

Suddenly a small blur ran into the room and up to her mother.

"Mommy, look," Kristina showed her recent drawing to her mother, smiling proudly.

Squatting down to her daughters level, Alexis took the drawing into her hands and pretended to examine it carefully, "You know baby, I don't think this can go on the refrigerator."

"It can't!" the little girl responded incredulously.

"No, I think it has to come to work with me," Alexis told her, winking at Georgie in the process.

"But then I won't see it," Kristina said, looking down again at the drawing, "can't we conproise?"

"Compromise, and of course we can," Alexis listened as the little girl negotiated that the drawing could go to work with her for a couple of days before she'd have to bring it home.

Turning around Kristina was suddenly aware of Georgie's presence, and responded enthusiastically, "Hi!"

"Hi, you are growing like a weed," Georgie told her, kneeling down to her height, "did you learn to make a deal like that from you mom?"

Kristina looked back at her mom then moved closer to Georgie, talking in a low voice that she knew her mother could hear she said sadly, "between us, mom's not very good at making deals."

Kristina and Georgie burst out laughing with Alexis standing over them, her arms crossed, trying to look chagrined.

"Ha, ha," Alexis said, "go finish painting."

Kristina nodded her acquiescent and said goodbye to Georgie before leaving to go back to the kitchen. In her wake she left a smiling Alexis and Georgie.

"She's smart," Georgie commented.

"Too smart," Alexis added.

The two made their way over to the couch and sat down. Georgie watched the older woman and couldn't help but think she couldn't have chosen a better role model. The first time Georgie had met Alexis Davis she'd been visiting her father at the police station and Alexis had been there defending a client. It was during the time when her mother had been running around with Luke, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't show the same amount of enthusiasm Maxie had. Her older sister, at the time, admired her mother's tenacity for adventure.

Georgie on the other hand could never relate. But after she'd met Alexis she'd found some one who she could relate to. Of course as she grew older Georgie developed into her own person, that was by nature caring and responsible. Still after all these years her respect for Alexis had only grown.

Mentally shaking herself out of her reverie, Georgie focused her thoughts back onto the conversation. Luckily she hadn't had to respond to anything that Alexis had said since she'd been bragging about her daughters.

"I'm glad you came," Alexis told Georgie, her mind suddenly reminding her of the file Nikolas had given her.

"Yeah, so am I," Georgie replied, "I've been meaning to stop by but everything seems to have exploded."

"Welcome to the family," Alexis sighed, "but don't worry you'll be fine."

"You really think so?" Georgie asked. She been wondering whether or not she'd be able to hold her own in the Cassadine family, but she'd been to shy to ask Nikolas.

"Yes," Alexis replied confidently, "I know you will. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and you're intelligent. And speaking from experience, those are two of the most important traits a person needs when battling with Helena. You have to be prepared to out smart her and try to anticipate what she might be planning."

Georgie nodded her head in agreement. While this move by Helena had been unexpected to most, to Alexis, and Luke, it had only been a matter of time. They both knew Helena, perhaps too well, but until she was dead, that knowledge was a good thing to possess.

"Thank you," Georgie said, watching as the attorney nervously looked over her shoulder at her desk again, "I'm not interrupting your work or anything am I?"

"No Georgie you're not, I'm just debating about something that needs to be done, but to be honest I hate to do it," Alexis told her, "I imagine that the past few days must have been very stressful for you, and now you look so relaxed. I hate to break that spell."

Georgie watched as Alexis stood up and made her way over to her desk. The other woman pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked one of the bottom drawers, pulling out a manila envelop. Turning around she made her way back to where Georgie sat and resumed her own seat.

"You know that Helena has done back ground research on you," Alexis said, "Nikolas had that file obtained. I want you to know he never finished reading this, and I haven't opened it."

By that point Georgie was more than a bit nervous, but still held her hand out and took the folder from Alexis. Opening it up Georgie noticed that it contained general information about herself, followed by her family history, her medical records, and school records. However after that Georgie gasped. It appeared as though Helena knew every personal aspect to her body, inside and out.

Appalled couldn't even begin to describe how Georgie felt. Anger coursed through her veins as she read her way through every detail of her body life in the past year. It made her sick, but some how she wasn't surprised. At least until the last page.

Alexis watched with growing concern as Georgie perused the folder, and almost panicked when the younger woman went deadly pale. When her hand went to her mouth, Alexis' eyes suddenly went wide and immediately she told her where the bathroom was. She watched as Georgie fled the room, picking up the folder when it fell off her lap. While she was tempted to know what had caused such a reaction from Georgie, she also respected her privacy enough not to look.

Ten minutes later Alexis went to the bathroom, carrying the folder with her, and knocked on the door.

"Georgie are you alright?" she asked, her motherly concern kicking in full force.

The door opened slowly and a shocked and crying Georgie emerged from the bathroom. Seeing her in distress, Alexis pulled her into a hug.

Alexis lead her back into the living room, still keeping a hold of her and back to the couch. There, five minutes later Georgie told her what was in the file.

"She took eggs while I was in the coma."

Alexis knew that Helena was capable of anything, but just hearing the words, threw her.

"Oh my God, Georgie."

"She's been violating me, my privacy and my body, for over a year. How could she do this? What gives her the right?"

"Helena believes she's above morals and ethics. She gives herself the right."

"She could have had this heir on her own, hired a surrogate, used what she took from me and probably what she took from Nikolas too."

"True, but it would have defeated the legitimacy aspect," Alexis gently reminded her, and then said, more to herself than to Georgie, "she could still do it if you pulled out."

"Like hell! I'm not going to pull out," the anger that she felt while reading the file suddenly returned full force, "I will not let her raise my child."

"Good," Alexis replied, glad to see some spark back in the younger woman's eyes.

Suddenly Georgie stood up, "I'm going to go now."

"Okay, did you want to go see Nikolas about this?"

"Um, I will, yeah," she told her, imagining the conversation in her head. _If Nikolas hadn't felt guilty before he will now_, she thought to herself, "but right now I need some time to deal with this on my own."

"I understand completely," Alexis assured her, guiding her toward the door. Before letting her leave Alexis embraced Georgie in a hug and whispered in her ear, "give her hell for this."

Alexis knew that Georgie was going to see Helena, and she wasn't going to stop her. Georgie embraced Alexis once more before leaving, her mind focused on what she would say to the crazy old woman when she got to her house.

**Scorpio Residence:**

"Don't you ever do that again."

Georgie gasped and whirled around when she heard Nikolas' voice coming from the semi darkness of the porch. Clutching her keys to her chest, she tried to steady her breathing.

"Nikolas! Don't scare me like that."

"Don't scare me by going to visit Helena by yourself."

"Alexis called you?"

"Yeah she did," he replied, watching as she moved closer to him until she sat down on the bench next to him, "she wouldn't tell me much, only that you had to see her. Why would you go by yourself? You know how dangerous she is."

"Yes, Nikolas I do realize that," Georgie told him, "and if I had any reason to think, for even a minute that I would be in danger being alone with her, I wouldn't have gone. I don't take my life that lightly."

The last portion of her statement was said so lowly that Nikolas could barely hear her. But he did and knew that she was talking about the attack that nearly killed her and left her in a coma for months.

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed.

"I know," she assured him, "but this was something, an issue I had to confront Helena about on my own."

"I didn't read the entire folder," he said.

"Alexis told me," she replied.

"You don't have to tell me what was in there."

"I really should Nikolas, as embarrassing as it is."

Quietly Georgie informed Nikolas of the remaining contents of the folder. The darkness and the quietness of the night made the conversation much easier on both of them. They could barely make out the others visage. Georgie's low, soothing voice seemed to take the blow out of what she had to say, but Nikolas still felt his anger growing toward his grandmother.

Georgie also told Nikolas about her conversation with Helena. That the old woman had agreed to dispose of what ever cryogenically frozen biological materials she'd taken from them, but that Georgie wasn't so sure she'd follow through on her word right away.

They remained sitting in silence for some time after she'd finished. Nikolas worked through his shock, both of what Helena had done and that Georgie was willing to stick by him and go through with their marriage. Turning toward he he gathered her close to him in a tight embrace. He apologized into her ear over and over again.

Georgie felt tears gathering in her eyes as she returned his embrace. She could hear the years of guilt over what his family had done, and the people they'd done it to. Being as empathetic as she was Georgie did he best to comfort the man she was going to marry, holding him for as long as he needed her. She let him know, in the best way she could, that he was not alone.

With Mac working the late shift and not knowing where Maxie was Georgie invited Nikolas into the house. There the two spent a good portion of the night talking, getting to know each other, with Nikolas leaving at four in the morning, and a promise from Georgie to stop in and meet Spencer as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter Seven

At first I wasn't sure I was going to be able to post this tonight. We have some major storms passing through our area right now. Luckily the power hasn't gone out so you get this update. I wanted to welcome and thank Lady Cake, Ishaana, and QueenAddek, for their reviews! And also thank Ayshen and Taylor.

Just to note, Mac may or may not seem out of character in this part, I guess it's all in how you view it.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Seven

**The P.C.P.D.:****  
****  
**"I thought better of you Mac, I really did."

Looking up Mac Scorpio saw Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer standing in the doorway of his office. He watched as she strolled into his office, shutting the door behind her, and sat down in the chair directly across from his desk.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked her, "what are you talking about Tracy?"

"You, letting your daughter marry Nikolas Cassadine."

"I'm not letting her do anything, Tracy," Mac sighed, "Georgie won't listen to me."

"Of course she won't listen to you," Tracy scoffed, crossing her legs, "but you can certainly do something to stop these nuptials from happening."

"Like what Tracy? Lock her in her room for the rest of her life?" Mac said, "she's a grown woman, she makes her own choices, I can't stop her."

The police commissioner knew why Tracy was there. He knew she wasn't concerned about Georgie like he was. No, obviously she knew the conditions surrounding Georgie and Nikolas' marriage and the birth of their future child. Clearly, she was worried about her marriage and what Laura's return would spell for her and Luke.

Mac couldn't have been more right. Once she'd heard about the wedding involving the unconventional pair, she'd confronted Luke about it, and after a whole lot of nagging she finally got the truth out of him. While she hadn't shown any outward reaction to the news, inside she was in a turmoil. Luke tried to assure her that nothing would change between them, but she wasn't so sure. Luke had loved Laura for a very long time, and despite his arguments that this was for his children, Nikolas, and Laura, Tracy couldn't help but wonder.

That's why she was in Mac's office.

"Please! There's plenty you can do," Tracy hinted.

"But I won't do any of it," Mac replied, "however,...should you or someone else devise something to keep from getting married, I won't stand in your way."

"And you wouldn't warn Georgie or Nikolas?"

"I wouldn't warn them," Mac said, "but I can't account for Helena. She seems to know every little happening in this town. So if someone where to do something, it wouldn't surprise me if she found out. It would be best interest to proceed with caution."

Tracy realized that Mac was subtly giving her the go ahead to try and stop the wedding. An agreement passed between them, silently. She could try, but she wasn't going to get any help from him.

While Mac felt a level of guilt for what he'd just done, Tracy left his office feeling pleased and much more secure about her marriage to Luke. But she took Mac's warning about Helena to heart. The Cassadine's weren't anyone to be trifled with and by trying to break up Helena's scheme, Tracy was taking her own life into her hands.

**The Launch:**

Feeling the breeze coming off of the water blow through her hair, Georgie took in a deep breath. She was currently on her way to meet Spencer for the first time. Well, technically not the first time, but the first time as someone who was going to become a big part of his life.

His step-mother.

The thought that she was not only going to become a mother to her own biological child, but also a step-mother to Spencer, still hadn't fully set in. Or perhaps it had. Those who knew the details of the situation were constantly reminding her of that fact but so far, on her part, there hadn't been any real fear about it. Maxie had commented that Georgie was taking it better than she would have, on any day. And perhaps she was.

Pulling her gaze from the water, Georgie turned to look at the approaching castle. It wasn't becoming a step-mother or a mother that scared Georgie. Becoming a mother, from what she'd learned from both Alexis and Skye was a learning process, and Georgie had always been a fast learner.

What did scare Georgie was the change of leaving behind the life she lead. Working at Kelly's and volunteering at the hospital. While she and Nikolas agreed that she could and most definitely would continue with school, working and volunteering had always been a big part of her life.

_But life's all about change_, Georgie thoughtfully reminded herself.

And it's true. Life is constantly changing for everyone, and yet the world doesn't come to an end. We adapt to the change, deal with it, and find the good in the situation.

And from where Georgie was sitting, there was a lot of good to be found. Laura would come back to her family and friends, after being trapped in a dark place she didn't deserve to be in. Spencer would gain another step-mother, and thinking back on the own incredible changes that Mac brought into her and Maxie's lives, she knew it could be a good thing.

As for she and Nikolas. Who knew what the future would bring. So far they'd been getting along really well, as it is developing a friendship. Though Georgie was still wary about giving her heart away, again. She didn't know whether she had it in her to fall in love with Nikolas.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ Georgie wondered to herself.

This wasn't about love. This was about protecting the ones they loved.

However, if Georgie were honest with herself, there was a lot about Nikolas that struck with a chord inside her soul. While Nikolas was definitely attractive and clearly very intelligent, he was also caring and generous. And there was still so much more about him that she didn't know and that she would probably never find out.

"His heart still belongs to Emily, and probably always will," she murmured to herself as the launch came up to the dock.

Georgie couldn't, and wouldn't hold Nikolas' love for Emily against him.

So she promised herself right then and there, to protect her own heart and mind, that she would not fall in love with Nikolas. No matter what it took.

**Wyndemere Castle:**

In the distance Nikolas could hear the motor of the launch approaching and knew that Georgie had finally arrived. Nikolas had spent a majority of the morning thinking about her visit in one way or another, especially within the past hour when he knew she would be coming. Strangely enough, he felt almost excited about the visit.

He couldn't pin down exactly what was causing his excitement, whether it was nervousness or something else entirely, but it was nearly driving him nuts.

_Perhaps that's why Spencer's drawing's are turning out better than mine_, he thought to himself, looking over at the little boy's picture. Which looked a lot better than the strange combination of lines Nikolas had put on his own piece of paper.

The two year old was so lost in his drawing that he didn't realize that his father had stopped and was now starting at him. Nikolas wondered what Spencer would think of the changes that were about to occur. He knew that Georgie would be a good influence on Spencer, she was caring and patient, two things Nikolas learned were necessary in raising a child.

And having a mom would be good for Spencer. Nikolas knew that the boy didn't remember Emily. She'd died before he'd come to this stage, where children begin to develop recognition of who people were. Later in Spencer's life he would tell the little boy about her, but he wanted his son to have that mother figure he'd never had growing up.

A knock on the doorway, diverted Nikolas' attention from Spencer. Looking up he saw Alfred, who moved aside and let Georgie in. He watched as she moved into the room a little hesitantly, her hands clasped in front of her, and her eyes trained on Spencer.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving Nikolas a little wave when she noticed him looking at her.

"Hi," he responded before gaining his son's attention, "Spencer there's someone here who'd like to meet you."

The child looked up at his father and then over toward the door where Georgie still stood. Once he noticed her he became shy and made his way toward his father. There he buried himself in his father's lap.

"Spencer, this is Georgie," Nikolas reminded him, "remember from Kelly's, she always gives you cookies. We talked about her last night."

Georgie moved slowly toward them, and sat down on the floor where they'd been coloring. She tried to remind herself that all children around his age were shy, but the thought of him not liking her made her slightly nervous.

"Hi Spencer," Georgie said, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Hi," he said quickly, before turning his face back to his father.

"Where you coloring?" she asked.

He nodded his head, his face still turned away from her, but when he heard the crayon on the paper he turned around to look at her.

"Would it be alright if I colored too? I know how to draw frogs, would you like me to show you?"

Nikolas watched his son interact with Georgie. As soon as a frog had begun to take shape on the paper, Spencer's attention perked up and prompted him to move toward her. He moved until he was able to clearly see what she was doing and watched her carefully. Once she was finished she showed him the drawing.

"Neat, huh."

"Yeah!" he responded enthusiastically.

While Georgie tried to show Spencer how to draw the frog, Nikolas decided to back away just a bit from the situation. They'd planned to spend the rest of the day together, which they thought would give Spencer a solid introduction to Georgie.

And by dinner time it had.

After coloring, Spencer and Nikolas brought Georgie to the little boy's play room, where he showed her his favorite stuffed animals, and several of his favorite toys. They played there for awhile, until Nikolas asked if she would like to see the stables.

Since she was a little girl, Georgie had spent a lot of time with her grandmother in Texas, where the older woman owned a ranch with horses. Because of that experience, Georgie had come to adore the animals and was thrilled to see them.

The three made their way down to the stables where Nikolas proceeded to show her around and introduce each one of the prize horses he owned. From his purebreds to the thoroughbreds he owned, leaving Georgie practically in love.

"And this is-"

"A Nez Perce," Georgie finished for him.

"Yeah," Nikolas said, slightly baffled that she would be able to recognize a horse by breed. He watched as she was almost hypnotically drawn to the tan and white mare, "her name is Wendy."

"Like Peter Pan?" she asked, stroking the horses nose.

"Yeah, like Peter Pan," he replied.

Georgie looked back at where he stood, with Spencer on his hip, and blushed when she noted the intensity of his gaze.

The small group stayed in the stables a bit longer, long enough for Spencer to pet his pony, before they headed back to the castle.

Georgie stayed through dinner, until Spencer's bedtime. Both she and Nikolas took it as a good sign when the little boy insisted that _George _read him a bedtime story. Nikolas helped Georgie pick out Spencer's favorite book and watched she snuggled into bed with him and read him to sleep.

The nanny returned, and Georgie was introduced to her, before leaving. Nikolas insisted on taking her home, which gave the two the opportunity to talk about Spencer and his reaction.

"You should definitely come by more often, so Spencer can get used to your presence and you being around me," Nikolas said as he pulled up to the Scorpio house.

"I'd like that," Georgie replied, "it was a lot of fun to be around him. Lila Rae, she plays differently than Spencer, it's neat," needing reassurance from Nikolas she asked him if he really thought Spencer liked her that much.

"Trust me he did," he told her. Taking her hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Don't worry, Georgie, he liked you. You're going to make a great mom."


	9. Chapter Eight

Your reviews are awesome, thank you so much! And Ayshen, you rock like double time!

I hope you like this part, it's a lead in to the engagement party chapter which is next, which is almost done. Enjoy!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Eight

**General Hospital:****  
****  
**Making her way to the hub, Robin placed the folders that she'd just finished with back into their slots for filing and grabbed a couple more. Since she'd reached her seventh month her case load of patients had been cut, leaving her to do more paper work.

_Oh the fun_, she thought to herself.

Turning around she spotted Mac out of the corner of her eye, standing in the waiting area with his cell phone held up to his ear. She'd seen him arrive with detectives Lucky Spencer and Cruz Rodriguez, on official police business. Presuming that he was finished Robin made he way toward him.

"Felicia, if you give a damn at all, you will call me back. We cannot let Georgie-"

Ripping the cell phone from him Robin snapped it shut and glared openly at Mac.

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?" Robin asked, her voice daring him to argue with he.

"Robin," Mac groaned, "give me back my phone."

"No! Not until you listen to reason."

"Reason. I'm not the one that needs to listen to reason. Georgie is and so are you for that matter."

Robin's eyes narrowed even further with that comment, "Georgie and I are being _perfectly_ reasonable. It's not our fault that you can't see we are doing what's best for us and our family, and our friends."

You're not doing what's best. What's best would be Georgie not marrying Nikolas, and you accepting Patrick's proposal," Mac argued, "no, you're both just being stubborn."

Throwing her hands up into the air, Robin groaned loudly in frustration. Ever since Mac had learned Patrick had proposed to her he had been urging her to accept, unable to understand that Robin didn't want to marry Patrick out of responsibility. And now, ever since Georgie and Nikolas had made their announcement, Mac had been hounding her more than ever, as well as Georgie.

"Uncle Mac," Robin said pointing her finger at him, "you better listen and listen good. Georgie and I know what we're doing. We understand, perfectly clearly, what we're getting into. Georgie knows how dangerous theCassadine's are, but she also knows that Nikolas has a good heart and will protect her. And I am well aware of how hard it's going to be being a single parent. We love you uncle Mac, and we know you love us, but we don't need you interfering in our lives. It only makes it harder. We need your support."

Robin search her uncle's eye, hoping to find some trace that he was beginning to change his way of thinking. Robin felt her heart lift as she saw some of the steely determination that had been there waver slightly. Quickly closing her eyes, lest he see her excitement, she quietly cheered herself on.

"Tomorrow, is Georgie's engagement party," Robin said, her voice taking on a low, determined pitch, "and you'd better be there. She'll be looking for you and so will both Maxie and I. If you don't come you'll only alienate us further. And I love you too much for that to happen."

With that said, Robin placed his phone into the palm of his hand and turned to walk away, a look of triumph gracing her delicate features as she rubbed her belly.

**Kelly's Diner:**

"Hey, Lulu! What can I get you?"

Georgie swiped her damp cloth across the top of the counter as she took the blonde's order. She had only fifteen more minutes left to her shift and she was ready to get out of there. If she had to answer one more question about her and Nikolas she'd loose it.

"This," she replied monotonously handing Georgie a slip of paper which Georgie promptly handed back to the cook, "your sister is a slave driver."

"She can't be that... never mind. Of course she can," Georgie replied, "tea? Lemonade?"

"Lemonade would be fantastic, you could fry an egg out there," she said, pulling off the short jacket she'd been wearing, "I've been running around town for the past half hour trying to finish up the list that Maxie created for me."

"Be thankful you haven't been here," she told her, handing Lulu the glass of lemonade, "I've had to take and deliver orders in this heat all day long. The air conditioning's dead."

"That's why it's so hot in here?" Lulu stated, "jeez, yeah you definitely win."

While Lulu sucked down the glass of lukewarm lemonade, Georgie delivered a couple more orders and answered a few more questions.

"Oh, hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Lulu started, "can I bring a date to your engagement party? The invitation didn't specify."

Georgie froze for the briefest of moments before quickly recovering herself. When she'd sent out the invitations, she created two especially for Lulu and Maxie. She knew exactly who they'd each try and invite and had a knew what kind of problems could arise from them bringing dates. So she set two aside that simply addressed _Maxie_ and _Lulu_, not Maxie and Lulu and guest.

"We just wanted it to be small," Georgie said, kicking herself in the process. _If you wanted it to be small why would you invite Diane Miller and Max Gaimbetti?_ she asked herself, _because they're cute and Alexis asked_. "And, it's just engagement party anyway, you can bring a date to the wedding and reception," _oh God, oh God_.  
**  
**"Oh, okay," Lulu said, apparently taking Georgie answer at face value.

Georgie handed Lulu her order just as her shift ended, and the two young women parted company outside.  
**  
The Docks:****  
****  
**The city of Port Charles had discovered that while the docks were dangerous, they were also the coolest place in town, temperature wise. Random groups of peopled milled around Nikolas as he made his way through them in search of Georgie. He had stopped into Kelly's intent on seeing Georgie only to find out that her shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. Fingering the small box in his pocket, he casually gazed through the thinning crowd until he spotted her.

There on one of the benches, Georgie sat with her face pointed toward the breeze coming in from the water, fanning herself with a thin white envelope. She had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing a white cotton skirt with a light blue cotton tank top. After work she'd exchanged her shoes, choosing to wear a pair of flip flops in the near ninety degree weather.

Georgie looked up when Nikolas' shadow descended upon her. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted, sitting down beside her.

"Hi," she responded, handing him the white envelop she'd been using and said, "here."

"What is it?" he asked.

"My letter of resignation for Mike," Georgie told him, "curtsy of Helena."

Nikolas opened the envelop and read through the short letter, groaning when he realized all she had to do was sign it. Shaking his head he handed it back to her and watched as she resumed fanning herself with it, knowing that becoming a temporary fan was to be the letter's fate.

"Were you on you way back to Wyndemere?" Georgie asked.

"No, actually I wasn't," he replied, his hand once again reaching for the small box, "I was looking for you."

"Oh, well you've found me," she stated, looking at him curiously.

Georgie noted that he seemed to be almost nervous, like he wasn't sure what he should do next. Letting her gaze travel over his face, from his intense dark brown eyes to his strong jaw, she waited patiently for him to continue.

Meanwhile, Nikolas was thinking back over his conversation with Maxie, who'd cornered him shortly after she'd spotted his recent purchase.

_"How are you going to give it to her?"__  
__  
Startled by the question Nikolas looked over his shoulder to see Maxie Jones standing behind him. Her arms crossed over her chest, and a determined look on her face.__  
__  
__"What are you talking about?" he asked, slipping the box back into his pocket.__  
__  
"Don't play stupid with me," Maxie replied, "How are you going to give her what you just put back into you pocket?" she asked again, looking around to make sure no one could hear what they were talking about, "I hope you don't plan on just handing it to her and saying 'here, wear it.'"__  
__  
Rolling his eyes slightly, Nikolas motioned for her to take a seat in the seat across from him. They were in the lobby of the Metro Court Hotel, were Nikolas had just stopped into visit Jax about a business question the older man had. __  
__  
"For that matter, you'd better let me see it," she demanded, holding out her hand, wagging her fingers impatiently. __  
__  
Digging the box back out again, he handed it to Maxie. He watched as she flipped open the lid, examine it as if she were an expert, before nodding her head in approval. Not that he really needed her approval. He took it back from her and clenched it in his fist.__  
__  
"How do you think I should give it to her?" he asked.__  
__  
__"Well, first don't make a big deal out of it. Georgie wouldn't like that, it would embarrass her," Maxie said thoughtfully, "but on the other hand, don't make to little out of it. Like it means nothing to you. You know what I mean?"__  
__  
He thought he might, but nodded his head as if he fully understood.__  
__  
"Good. Because she doesn't need a replay of the last one," Maxie said, "while it was kind sweet, it was also really, really depressing. And while this situation is not only weird, but also a little depressing, what with every one's lives hanging on the line, you could at least make the best out it. Ya know?"__  
__  
"Right," he replied, amazed by her almost complete lack of tact.__  
__  
"Of course I'm right," she replied, "now get to it. Georgie should still be at Kelly's, take her outside or up to a room or something. I really don't want to supply some bizarre explanation at your engagement party tomorrow night."__  
__  
_And just as soon as that she was gone. Knowing that Maxie would be sniffing around with question for Georgie later that night, he set out to find her and give her what he'd been holding on to for almost a week.

However, now that he'd found her he didn't know what to do next. Lucky for him, he thought as he looked over at her, she wasn't pushing to find out why he'd sought her out in the first place. Georgie was simply sitting quietly next to him, her eyes closed and her right hand still fanning herself, and now him too.

The calm aura that seemed to surround her, seeped into him just through watching her. Suddenly he realized that despite what Maxie had said, with Georgie there really wasn't any way he could go wrong. Silently he dug out the small box and opened the lid for the fiftieth time. He pulled the ring, a single white diamond with two smaller canary diamonds flanking it set in platinum, out from the velvet lining. Taking Georgie's left hand and without saying a word, he slipped it on her finger.

Looking up he caught her eyes, which had been watching him silently. The docks were then empty, and only the sound of the water gently lapping at the wood disturbed the silence. The sun had ducked down behind a building, and Nikolas was suddenly struck, like a fist to the gut, with the look in Georgie's soft brown eyes.

To say that she hadn't been expecting this was an understatement. There was a combination of surprise, joy and sadness playing on her face. He realized at that moment that Georgie wasn't expecting to get much out of this arrangement and the fact of the matter was, that so far she hadn't.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied.

Taking her hand in his own, Nikolas moved forward. For a brief moment the same thought crossed both of their minds, but at the last minute it left, and Nikolas placed a small, quick peck on her cheek. Sealing the moment.


	10. Chapter Nine

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and maybe that's why I'm a little nervous about it. As always though I care more about what you thought, you guys are great reviewers!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Nine

The Engagement Party

**Metro Court Hotel:**

The ballroom of the Metro Court Hotel was filled with Nikolas and Georgie's closet family, friends, and associates. The large room was decked out in summer colors, with crisp whites being the dominate feature in the room. Round tables, seating six at the most, created a half moon around the room and were set with white table cloths that bore gold accents.

Each table held a crystal vase with an arrangement of orange orchids in the center, surrounded by the hotels finest china, that also bore gold accents, and crystal wear. Waiters were currently floating around the room bearing hors d'œuvre to those who were scattered talking to each other, including two blonde's standing by the champagne.

"Gee Lulu, think you could dress any skankier?"

"If I took fashion advice from you, yeah I could."

"Tell me-"

"Enough!" A voice from behind them commanded.

Looping her arms through the two shorter girls arms, Georgie's gaze stayed fixed on the crowd gathered in ballroom of the Metro Court Hotel. A strange tight smile was fixed on her face and her eyes were gleaming with stress. Yanking them by their arms Georgie guided them to a prime position in the ballroom, where the trio could see everyone.

"I know how difficult it is for the both of you to be in the same room together, for an extended period of time, without attacking one another. But tonight, is going to be different," she warned, looking to her right, then her left, "tonight, you're going to get along. Why? Well first I'll direct your attentions to Jerry Jax. I don't know why he's here, but he is. Him plus the Metro Court Hotel equals... well you both know what it equals since you both were here last time."

Both Maxie and Lulu exchanged quick glances. Georgie's voice was tight and restrained, as was her grip on their arms, however she still possessed an eerie calm was beginning to freak the both of them out.

"Next, focus your attention to the bar. Notice Mac. He's drinking his second alcoholic beverage of the night," Georgie informed them, looking specifically at her sister in the process, "now notice the direction of the glare that says he's itching for a fight. Luke."

"Why is he glaring at my dad!?" Lulu asked, miffed by what she viewed to be an insult toward her father.

"Lulu." Georgie's voice warned, "it's better that he's glaring at him rather than Helena."

"He wasn't! Was he?" Maxie asked, appalled that their father would put his life at risk like that.

"Oh, yes Maxie he was," Georgie told her, focusing their attention back on the crowd, Georgie continued with her observations of the crowd, smiling through her gritted teeth.

"Luke, is standing with his wife. Tracy. Who is well aware of the situation, regarding your mother, Lulu. Right now I can't tell whether she's going to break down or explode. But I have a feeling she's plotting to break up our wedding," Georgie told them, "and I believe Helena is well aware of the threat Tracy posses."

Maxie and Lulu nodded their heads. Tracy was probably plotting to bring Dillon back to Port Charles in an attempt to divert Georgie from marrying Nikolas. Helena on the other hand, had probably devised a way of keeping the young Quartermaine boy far away from Port Charles. Little did either of the older woman know, but that Georgie had long since dealt with her feelings regarding Dillon and had no intention of going back to the man who twice cheated on her.

"Seated at the table next to them is Spinelli. How about one of you takes a guess at the nickname he's developed for Helena," when neither of them offered up a nickname, Georgie supplied the answer, "the Diabolical Dominatrix of Doom."

That caused both girls to groan.

"Now, all the way to your right. Sam is Nikolas' cousin. Elizabeth is Nikolas' friend. They both mean a lot to Nikolas, that's why they're here. I don't think I need to remind either of you that they don't get along, neither do Lucky or Jason. Therefore they shouldn't be seated at the same table. Yet they are and haven't asked to switch with anyone."

In the beginning neither Lulu nor Maxie could understand why Georgie was doing what she was doing, but now they were both starting to get the picture. In a big way.

"Back to the center of the room. An older version of you two, have been exchanging catty remarks since they entered the room."

Both Maxie and Lulu cringed when they realized Georgie was talking about Alexis and Carly, the latter of whom was standing next to the table where, the former was sitting. _I hope I'm Alexis_, Maxie thought to herself, almost grinning at the thought of Lulu turning into an version of Carly.

"Now notice, at the same table, Helena and Nikolas."

Both Maxie and Lulu turned their attentions away from Alexis and Carly, and toward Nikolas and Helena, causing both girls to shudder.

"Helena, is enjoying herself, and the tension that's surrounding her," and judging by the sinister smile that played on Helena's face, Georgie couldn't have been anymore on the spot. "Now aside from Helena can you spot another happy person in the room?"

"Max and Diane, seem to pretty happy," Maxie offered, looking toward the table where the two lovebirds sat.

"Maxie, they don't even know where they are," Georgie stated, but feeling slightly pleased by seeing the couple. "Now back to my table. Nikolas is the complete opposite of Helena," Lulu noticed the tension on her brothers face and instantly felt bad for him, "he's about as happy as I am."

That statement caused both of them to look at Georgie. Even with a serene smile plastered on her face they could both tell that Georgie's limits were being stretched.

"Now what is the point I'm trying to make?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two, making it clear that it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"That we don't need to add gasoline to the fire," Maxie supplied.

"Right. So what do the two of you plan to do about it?"

"For the rest of the night Maxie and I will be the best of friends," Lulu answered.

"Exactly!"

Once she'd said that, Georgie dropped their arms and made her way back to where Nikolas and Helena sat. Looking at each other, they smiled slightly.

"We can do this," Maxie said, extending her hand out, "for our siblings."

"For our siblings," Lulu replied taking Maxie's hand and giving it a shake. Marking their temporary truce.

In addition they both silently agreed to help keep the calm as much as possible and for the rest of the night, for the most part they succeeded. However, while Maxie was dancing with a half-inebriated Mac, and Lulu was chatting quietly with Carly, Spinelli slipped through their grasp.

Across the room, Nikolas was dancing with Georgie for the third time that night, since the dancing had started. In the beginning to two had been slightly uncomfortable, but as time and dances wore on they'd both relaxed. Now Georgie's head was leaning on Nikolas' shoulder, and Nikolas was trying his best to keep the dance going. Both of them looked completely exhausted.

Suddenly Nikolas seemed to perk up, drawing Georgie's attention.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Spinelli," he managed to choke out.

Across the room, Spinelli was speaking to Helena.

"While the Jackel appreciates that the Diabolical Dominatrix of Doom is giving the Blonde One back the Fair Sleeping Beauty known as her mother, he cannot help but wonder what dastardly deeds she plans to exact upon this metropolis. For that matter upon the Faithful Friend and His Broodyness. The Jackel will not stand by, and must warn the Queen of the Unhinged, that he knows people in high places. So play your games if you must but play with caution, because the Jackel will be watching," Spinelli finished his diatribe by making a motion with his hands, pointing first to his own eyes then toward Helena.

With a puzzled look on her face Helena asked, "who are you?"

Never, within recent memory, could Helena recall being this baffled by another person. Not only did she not know who he was but she also didn't have a clue as to what he just said. However, she did have a feeling that not only had he insulted her but threatened her as well.

"I am the Jackel," Spinelli explained morosely, upset that she obviously didn't know who he was, "the assassin of cyber space."

When Helena didn't show any recognition to the identity he gave, Spinelli opened his mouth once again about to launch into an account of his cyber prowess but was interrupted, luckily, by Sam and Alexis.

"Spinelli, why don't we go see if we can get you an orange soda," Sam offered, taking the young man by the shoulders when he seemed keen on the idea and guiding him toward a waiter.

Across the room, Georgie was peeking over Nikolas' shoulder as they danced.

"It looks like one disaster has been avoided, but one might be looming in the distance," she told him.

Alexis and Helena stood side by side as they watched Sam guide Spinelli away. Alexis turned to look at Helena and said, "he smoked pot, lot's of it," she informed her former step-mother.

Helena simply made a small grunt of recognition to Alexis' statement. The older womans mind had already moved past the strange boy to the young woman who took him away. Just as Alexis was about to leave, Helena made a comment that stopped her in her tracks.

"That was your daughter, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Alexis replied, curious as to where Helena was taking this.

"She's pretty," Helena commented, turning to Alexis, "does she know who her father is?"

"No," Alexis told her simply, "and she never will."

"That is something we can both agree on," Helena said.

"Is everything alright over here?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos. Everything is fine," Helena told Sonny.

She watched as the mobster placed his hand on Alexis' elbow, a slight gesture, but one that screamed _protective_. Helena turned to leave, and as she did, the thought that it was Sonny Corinthos who stood in her way of finishing what she started with Kristin. _But he won't be around forever_, she reminded herself taking one last glance at Alexis and then her bastard daughter.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Sonny asked.

"Yes Sonny, thank you," Alexis said, turning to face him, only to start when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Corinthos, are bothering my date?" Jerry Jax asked, both his tone and posture suggesting an arrogance that could not be competed with.

Sonny glared at the other man, or rather the hand he had on Alexis' waist, "I'm surprised you're allowed in here."

"Now gentlemen-" Alexis started, only to have Jerry interrupt her.

"We're back to that now are we? I've told you, I'm not the same man," Jerry cockily informing him stepping closer.

"That's a lie and we both know it. You should be in jail right now for what you did," Sonny told him, getting right up into the smarmy mans face.

"One of us belongs in jail alright," Jerry said, "and that would be you."

"That's it!" Alexis exclaimed, placing herself bodily between them, "Sonny, thank you for your concern regarding Helena. You don't have to worry about her. Jerry, we need to talk."

Back across the room, where Nikolas and Georgie still swayed back and forth, they breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they watched Alexis pull Jerry in the opposite direction as Sonny. Out of the corners of their eyes they noted Jasper Jax, Jason Morgan, and Max Gaimbetti resume their seats. Apparently they weren't the only one's who thought the two would get violent.

"I don't know about you but I need to sit down," Georgie said, looking up at Nikolas.

"Yeah, I could use a drink too," Nikolas replied, guiding her back to their seats.

"Don't rub it in," Georgie glared at the champagne that was being passed around, wishing that either, a) they held the party at a private residence, or b) she were a year older.

No sooner had they sat down and Nikolas took a sip of his champagne, when he noticed Luke had stood up. His mother's ex-husband had his champagne glass in one hand and a teaspoon in the other.

"What is Luke doing?" Georgie asked.

"May I have your attention please," Luke's loud voice boomed through the room getting every one's attention focused on him, "great! Grab your champagne people. It's time to toast the happy couple."

While Helena looked about ready to burst with amusement, Georgie hid her face in her hands and Nikolas tilted his head all the way back and stared at the ceiling. Maxie glared at Lulu, who only shrugged her shoulders wondering if she should pull the fire alarm now. Both Bobbie and Tracy tugged at Luke's coat but it was all to no avail. To every one's horror he continued on.

"Now, since the bride's father is too drunk to make a toast, I thought I'd step in for him," Luke started, apparently very pleased with himself for the thought. Clearing his throat he began, "Georgie Jones was born twenty years ago on floor of my club. I can still recall Felicia's cries of agony from underneath that table as if it were yesterday. I've watched her grow up, from a tiny tot who dissected worms, to a brilliant and beautiful young woman. I met Nikolas when he was an angry young man. Angry at his mother, angry at the world. But who could blame him," Luke said, looking directly at Helena who was scowling, "I've watched him step out of the mold created for him and create his own destiny."

While Luke was still being his blunt self, wasn't as bad as they'd anticipated it was going to be but perhaps it was just to early to tell.

"A prince and a princess, coming together in unholy matrimony," while those who knew the true situation got his meaning, others were left to wonder what that statement meant. "You both couldn't have done much better. Georgie, you snagged a man with money, and Nikolas you got one hell of a looker. Congratulations to the both of you."

And no sooner had the words left his mouth that Mac tackled Luke to the ground, who promptly passed out on top of him.

Chaos erupted in the room.

Maxie and Lulu threw out their truce when Lulu dumped her glass of champagne over the other blonde's head. Maxie retaliated almost instantly by pushing Lulu's face into her desert.

Jerry crossed the room to where Sonny sat and threw a punch at the mobster only to miss and have Sonny slug him in the gut. They both fell to the floor where they proceeded to scuffle about, trying to take the other down.

Nikolas followed Patrick's lead, pulling Georgie out of harms way as Patrick had done with Robin. From the doorway, the four watched nearly everyone else fought, either physically or verbally, as was the case between Carly and Alexis as well as Sam and Elizabeth.

Suddenly a loud crash came from where Nikolas and Georgie had been seated. Helena had smashed the crystal vase on the floor, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I hope you all get this out of your systems tonight. Because if you behave in this same appalling manner at either the wedding or the reception, rest assured that I will kill you," Helena told them, "each and every single one of you."

With that said, Helena stalked through the room and toward the four standing in the doorway. There she proceeded to tell Robin that she looked lovely, give Nikolas a hug and told Georgie that she would be by to see her the next day, and promptly left.

"She wouldn't actually kill anyone would she?" Patrick asked, over the renewed fighting in the room.

Nikolas, Georgie and Robin turned to look at him and answered simultaneously, "yes, she would."


	11. Chapter Ten

1. Thank You! All of you who reviewed on the last chapter, you have no idea how much each one of your reveiws meant to me. Seriously. And to everyone who has this story on alert or is even still reading it. Thank you all again, so much!

2. In regards to bringing up Sam's father. There was a reason why I worded it the way I did, that they'd agree not to reveal it to her. I believe that if Helena were to show up we would learn the identity of Sam's father. However, while I have my own theory, I'm not willing to tackle it. I hope that clears things up.

3. For the next week, updates might come pretty quickly. The wedding will be posted by the end of that week. The reason is because I will be out of town and will not have access to a computer after that for about ten days. So I hope you won't mind too much.

Okay, that's all. Go ahead and read if you haven't started already. :)

* * *

Threads

Chapter Ten

**The P.C.P.D.:****  
****  
**"Lucky? Have you seen Alexis?"

Looking up from the paper work he'd been reading over, Lucky saw Georgie standing in front of his desk. He grimaced slightly as he recalled the events of the night before, at the engagement party and his hand absently made its way to the small cut on his forehead. He'd gotten it from Jerry when he and Jax tried to pull him off of Sonny Corinthos. Lucky vaguely recalled noticing Georgie and Robin leave shortly after Helena, but after that the rest of the night was a blur.

Surprisingly he and Jason Morgan had worked together to try and restore some semblance of order to the group, with the aid of Patrick, Jax, and Max. After stopping the physical fight between Jerry and Sonny, Jax managed to not only drag him from the room but Carly as well. Once Carly was gone Alexis was able to focus her attention on separating Sam from Elizabeth, with the help of Bobbie, who'd given up on trying to reign in Luke. Max and Diane managed to pull apart Lulu and Maxie, who amazingly created to most damage of the night. Lucky allowed Jason and Spinelli to take his sister home while he and Patrick dealt with Maxie and a passed out Mac.

The entire night had been a circus.

Georgie, however, looked no worse for the wear. Unlike Mac who'd come into work despite being still slightly hungover. Lucky knew Georgie well enough to know that she could hide her feelings pretty well, and felt the need to apologize.

"Alexis is in interrogation," Lucky informed, pointing with his pen toward the closed room behind her, "she's negotiating a plea bargain. She shouldn't be much longer if you want to wait."

"Um, yeah that would be great," Georgie replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Georgie?"

"Hmm," she murmured looking back at the detective.

"I just want to apologize, for last night," Lucky said, "my dad's speech, Lulu fighting with Maxie, I'm sorry I didn't help to keep the peace."

Georgie shook her head and waved off his apology, "Lucky, it's alright. Last night was a bomb ready to explode. It didn't surprise me one bit when it did. But all the same, your apology is accepted."

"Thank you," Lucky replied, feeling slightly better.

"If he's not willing to do a month in jail for B&E then we don't have a deal," Alexis' voice rang out through the room as the perpetrators attorney followed her out of the interrogation room.

"He will, I'll talk him into it," the the short, balding attorney pleaded, "just keep the deal on the table. Please."

"You have three hours."

Alexis shook her head in disgust. Noticing Georgie out of the corner of her eye she made her way up to the young woman and made her own apology's for her behavior.

"It's okay, really," Georgie assured her, "I'm not holding any grudges. Well except for Mac. So if you can both pass that on, that would be great."

"Will do," Lucky told her.

"Thanks. Alexis, do you have some time?"

"Yeah, I have a half an hour before I need to be in court. What's going on?"

Looking around at the very public setting, Georgie turned back to the D.A. and asked if they could talk in private. Alexis led her back to her office and shut the door behind them, curiously wondering what Georgie had to talk to her about.

Once the two women sat down, Georgie dug through her bag and pulled out a white piece of paper. Placing it on Alexis' desk she slid it across to the other woman, who picked it up. When she saw what was typed up on the slip, Alexis' eyes narrowed as she examined it.

"Helena?"

"Yeah, she stopped by this morning to give it to me. I would have gone to Nikolas with it, but he has board meetings this morning," Georgie told her, "I'm anxious to know if it's legitimate or not. What do you think."

Looking over the work slip carefully, Alexis wondered the same thing. It appeared to be a legitimate form for the disposal of biological materials, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"It looks real," Alexis conceded, "and considering Helena's pattern as of yet it's possible that it is real."

"But...?"

"I wouldn't put anything past her," Alexis finished, "so far Helena has followed the pattern of doing something in return, when you and Nikolas cooperate with her plan. When you agreed to get married, she...left everyone unharmed. Now that you've held the engagement party, she's disposed of what she took from you."

Georgie nodded her head in agreement, and realized what Alexis was talking about. "But she's kept the higher hand."

"Right. While you've both agreed to the wedding and she's left everyone unharmed, she's also kept control of the time table," Alexis explained.

"So while it's possible she disposed of some of it," Georgie alluded, "she might have kept some too."

"We're thinking along the same lines now. Helena may have kept up her end of the deal, but only to an extent. I know her," Alexis said, "she'll take precautionary measures to protect her interests."

"This hasn't been as reassuring as I'd hoped it would be," Georgie admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Alexis," Georgie reassured her, "at least now I know where I stand."

"I might be wrong on this," Alexis told her, "and I hope I am. But I don't want you to fall into a false sense of security. Listen, I hate to rush you but I need a few minutes to prepare for my next case."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time," Georgie apologized gathering her things together.

"Georgie, it's okay, really," Alexis assured her, a compassionate smile on her face, "I'm glad you came to me with this. I want you to feel free to come to me, if you have questions about theCassadine's or Helena, or just to talk. I'm here."

"Thank you," Georgie said, leaving the D.A.'s office. And as she did so Georgie realized that the heavy feeling that had been pressing down on her had lightened ever so slightly with Alexis' offer.

**The Quartermaine Mansion:****  
****  
**"Dillon, this is your mother. I don't know why you're not taking my phone calls but if I don't hear from you by tomorrow, I'll be contacting the national guard," Tracy warned before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Dillon won't be calling you back."

Startled, Tracy spun around and saw Helena Cassadine standing behind her. She watched as the impeccably dressed woman strode into the room and folded herself neatly into one of the chairs.

"If you've done something to my son, so help me..."

"If by done something you mean sent him to the far reaches of Canada where there are no cell phone towers and arranged for him to participate in the production of a film. The yes, I have done something to your son."

"Why would you do that?" Tracy asked, trying to appear ignorant.

"Now really Tracy. We both know why you were trying to contact your son. We think to much alike," Helena said, causing Tracy to scoff loudly, "If I were in the position of losing my husband, I would be doing the exact same thing as you are."

"And what am I doing?"

"Attempting to break up my grandson's wedding," Helena replied, her voice taking on a more serious tone, "you're grasping at straws now."

Tracy realized that Helena had been well aware of her attempts to keep Georgie from marrying Nikolas. Everything she'd done, from arranging for Georgie to intern over seas, which the girl turned down, to calling Dillon, had all been done under Helena's watchful eye. Gritting her teeth she turned away from the other woman to face the gardens, yet she could still feel the other woman's eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"You should be thanking me."

That got her attention, "and why is that?"

"I'm doing you a favor. Getting Luke out of your life," Helena replied, "you are a strong, independent, and capable woman Ms. Quartermaine. You do not need someone like Luke Spencer in your life."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Tracy asked.

"Because I know Luke," Helena replied, "he needs to be taken care of and you are not the type of woman who would do that."

Somewhere on a deeper level, Tracy knew that Helena was right. On that same level she also knew that ending her marriage to Luke wasn't so much about love, but rather giving up a man who had actually had the nerve to become her closest friend.

Tracy watched as Helena stood up to make her leave.

"If you insist on continuing your attempts, fine, but I will be watching," Helena then warned, "be aware that my patience only extends so far."

And with that, the Cassadine matriarch left Tracy to pander her next move.

**Scorpio Residence:****  
****  
**The paper work sitting in front of him wasn't getting done. Mac had been sitting at his desk for nearly two hours and had yet to accomplish anything. Normally by that time of night he'd be through with whatever work he brought home, however, his mind was a million miles away from the rest of his body.

Last night he'd made a fool out of himself, and though he'd apologized to Luke for tackling him to the ground, to Patrick for having to haul him home, and to Maxie for having to take care of him afterwards. He still hadn't apologized to Georgie, or Nikolas for that matter. Throughout the day he argued with himself over the matter. Should he apologize for his behavior, but make it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to accept her marriage. Or should he, could he, make her feel guilty about the whole matter and force her to choose her family.

In the end he hadn't made up his mind.

He came home from work, to find Georgie, Maxie and Robin going over the wedding plans, but he didn't say a word to Georgie. He could tell that, even though she wasn't talking to him, it still hurt her that he wasn't trying to make and effort. He didn't want to hurt her. Hurting his girls was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he just didn't know how to deal with the situation. With Dillon it was different. The Quartermaines could be quirky, to put it politely, but they weren't dangerous. Or, as dangerous as the Cassadine's are.

Why couldn't she see that not only was she throwing her life away, but that she was also putting herself, and all of them in danger?

Frustrated Mac threw his pencil to the desk and leaned back, massaging his temples, when heard the doorbell ring. Getting up he made his way toward the front of the house to answer the it, only to stop mid stride when he heard two feminine voices begin to drift near him. Standing in the hallway, Mac stopped and listened.

"Skye, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Georgie was smiling ear to ear at seeing the woman who had become one of her dear friends.

"I told you when you called that I would be on the next flight over," Skye replied, pulling Georgie into another hug, "let me see the ring."

Georgie held out her right hand and let Skye admire the engagement ring Nikolas had given her.

"It's too much," Georgie told her, "I wasn't expecting it to be honest, at least nothing like this."

"Georgie, I think you expect too little and that's the problem," Skye said, clasping the younger woman's hand in her own, "and I think Nikolas is going to change that. He was good to Emily, he was there for her, he protected her, he'll do the same for you."

"This isn't about-"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that Nikolas can't care about you," Skye told her, "after all you're giving him so much, only right that he return the favor in anyway he can." Then after a beat Skye asked the question that had been on her mind since Georgie first called and told her the news, "why are you doing this?"

"Lots of different reasons," Georgie confessed, looking down at her hands, "first because I know Helena would hurt or kill everyone that I care about and who Nikolas cares about. There's no doubting that she would and with the resources she has, it would be almost impossible to stop her. Second, because Helena has a cure for Laura Spencer. No one deserves to live life that way. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had walked away, knowing that I could have helped her. There's Lucky Spencer. He saved my life, and I feel like I owe him."

"But he was just doing his job," Skye reminded her gently.

"I know. Still it makes me feel...I don't know, better I guess," Georgie tried to explain.

"What else?" Skye asked. Georgie looked at her confused and Skye let out with a small, short laugh, "there's something else, I can tell."

Skye's heart nearly broke when Georgie looked up into her eyes. Suddenly she knew without words what it was that was driving Georgie to marry Nikolas. Swallowing hard Skye pulled Georgie to her again, and wrapped her arms around the young woman in a motherly embrace.

It was talking about their mutual heartbreaks that had brought them together. Skye had confessed almost everything to Georgie regarding Lorenzo. Everything. And in turn, Georgie had poured her heart out. Including the heart wrenching confession that she feared she would never have a family. That she would end up alone. A fear that Skye had shared for much of her own life.

"You won't end up alone," Skye stated firmly, once Georgie had pulled herself together, "you are to amazing to end up alone."

"Right, that's why I've been alone since Dillon," Georgie said bitterly, "why I was alone before him. Why I've person chase after me, who turned out to be a psychopath."

"You're still young though," Skye reminded her.

"There's no guarantee's," Georgie replied vaguely.

"Well I guess that I'm in no place to judge. Look at who I ended up with," Skye sighed, referring to Lorenzo.

"But got a beautiful little girl out it," Georgie said, diverting Skye's attention, "speaking of Lila Rae, how is my god-daughter?"

"She's great! Just wait until you see her!"

Pulling away from where he'd been eavesdropping at the door Mac turned around and saw Maxie standing behind him. The look in her eye said it all. _Now let's see you try and argue against this.__  
__  
_Slowly she made her way past him toward the staircase, and as she passed him she said, "I would ream you out, but I know you have a lot to think about."

And she was right. He most certainly did.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Note: Here's the schedule: Today, Thursday and Friday one new chapter will be posted. Sat. & Sun. I will be working on the wedding chapters, a two part chapter. The wedding chapter's will be posted on Mon. & Tue. Following that there will be a ten day hiatus, since I will be out of town. But have no fear, I will be back with new chapters after that.

I'm so happy everyone is still liking this story! I want to thank everyone for your reviews, including my new reviewers. I hope you like this part.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Eleven

**Downtown Port Charles:**

Georgie carefully maneuvered Robin's small gray sedan into a spot between two larger vehicles. She shut off the engine and started to dig out some change for the meter from her purse.

"I'll handle the meter!" Robin proclaimed, "it's my car."

"Then give me the change," Georgie said holding out her hand.

"No. I'm on this side, I'll put it in the meter," Robin grumbled, "it's bad enough that I'm too fat to drive my own car, but I should be more than capable of doing this."

"Robin it's not that you're too large," Georgie said carefully, "but rather, you become too easily upset. You've started to drive recklessly. That's why no one is comfortable with you behind the wheel."

"I am not driving recklessly," Robin stated, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door, "it's just that no one else knows how to drive."

Georgie shook her head, as she got out of the car, and tried not to laugh out loud at Robin excuse.

With the wedding a little over a week away, Georgie had asked Robin to accompany her to pick out a wedding ring for Nicholas. She'd chose Robin instead of Maxie, since the older brunette knew more about Nicholas and what he would find acceptable.

Georgie looked down at the engagement ring that Nikolas gave her and for the hundredth time promised herself that she would choose his ring just as carefully as he must have chosen hers.

But that wasn't the only reason why she was being so careful in making her choice. She also felt a deep need to impress the society that she was entering. With Dillon it had been different. He wasn't at the helm ofELQ, nor a prince for that matter. While Helena viewed her as a princess, Georgie had non of the training that every other high society girl, including Emily, had. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass either herself or Nicholas.

Perhaps that was why she'd chosen one of the most expensive jewelers in town.

"We're going to Bianchi Jewelers?" Robin exclaimed in hushed surprise when her cousin guided her into the small, but elite shop.

"Yep," Georgie replied, a small nervous hitch emerging in her voice.

"Good afternoon ladies. How may I help you?" a sales woman asked.

Both Georgie and Robin could feel her sizing them up, wondering if in fact they could afford what the store had to offer.

"We're here to buy a wedding ring for her fiance," Robin replied tightly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, congratulations," the woman offered politely, but unconvincingly, before motioning them to follow her.

They were taken to a small room, decorated lavishly with a small table in the center with two chairs surrounding it, and others placed against the cream colored walls. As Georgie and Robin took their seats, the sales woman informed them that someone would be with them shortly before they were left alone.

"Is Nicholas footing the bill for this?" Robin asked.

Georgie was about to answer when another woman entered the room again, this time carrying a silver tray laden with a tea service and mini pastries. They waited as the woman poured the tea into delicate china cups and took her leave before answering Robin's questions.

"No, he's not," she informed her cousin, "I have some money saved."

"For your trip to Europe," Robin sighed, "you'll have to put that off for a while."

"Yeah, but that's alright," Georgie conceded optimistically.

"You were really looking forward to seeing the world," Robin said, trying to judge how her cousin really felt about the situation.

Swallowing hard, Georgie looked down at the tea cup between her hands.

"When Diego was strangling me," Georgie started, her voice shook as she struggled with what she was about to say, "all I could think about were the things that were the most important to me. Some of the customers who come into Kelly's on a regular basis, when they know I'm working, just to say hello. I thought about you, Mac, Maxie, Felicia, and I even thought about never getting to meet Frisco. I thought of the children I would never have. And most importantly, of the promise I made to myself that I would never be able to take back."

Knowing how hard it was for the younger woman to talk about it, Robin took Georgie's hand and squeezed it gently. The gesture was done not only to comfort Georgie, but also find some for herself. Nearly loosing Georgie had been a nightmare, for the entire family, and Robin was thankful for every day since then that they hadn't lost her.

"Not once," Georgie continued, "did I even think about the trivial list of things I wanted to do during my life. Traveling the world, finishing my education, it didn't mean as much to me as I thought it did."

"I know what you mean," Robin replied, her hand resting on her pregnant belly.

The two shared a look that spoke volumes. While Georgie could have lost everything in an instant, Robin was living a loosing battle. Yet both women were now working at fulfilling their dreams, ensuring that they lived every day as if it were their last.

"What promise did you make to yourself?" Robin asked after a moment, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"To never fall in love again," Georgie murmured.

Robin was about to ask Georgie what she meant, but was interrupted by the jeweler coming into the room carrying two ring trays with him. Taking one last look at Georgie, Robin decided to let the topic drop. If she wanted to talk about it, Robin would let Georgie come to her. For the time being, Robin took satisfaction in the thought that perhaps Dillon and Lulu hadn't destroyed Georgie's faith in love.

A small smile graced Robin's already glowing features as she turned her focus toward the jeweler.

"Good afternoon ladies, I understand you're in the market for a wedding band?"

**General Hospital:****  
****  
**Stepping out of the elevator, Nikolas let his gaze travel to the hub where he saw Elizabeth standing, and made his way over to her. Sensing his presence she looked up and smiled at her friend, a smile that Nikolas returned.

"Hey Nikolas, what brings you here?" she asked, placing the cap back on the pen she was using.

"Actually, I'm looking for Georgie. Have you seen her around?" Nikolas asked.

"Epiphany sent her to one of the supply closets for a box of bedpans. She claims that even though Georgie is marrying you, she won't be getting any special treatment while she's still volunteering," Elizabeth told him.

Everyone knew that Georgie was getting special treatment from the head nurse, but not for the reason's one might assume. Epiphany had a soft spot for Georgie, mainly because she was helpful rather than a hindrance to the nurses. And because of that soft spot, Epiphany treated her just as she would on any other day, which was granting Georgie the normalcy she desired.

Nikolas and Elizabeth shared a small, knowing smile.

Pointing with her pen, Elizabeth said, "you can find your fiancée down there."

Thanking her Nikolas made his way down the direction in which she'd pointed, peeking in through open doorways until he found her. The door was opened just a crack, but enough to see Georgie on a step ladder, attempting to pull down a rather large box from the top shelf. Pushing the door open, Nikolas entered the small space and offered to help her, unfortunately he startled her causing her to loose her grip on the box.

Nikolas winced when he saw the box come down on her head before falling down over her shoulder and landing with a loud thud on the floor. Bending down to pick up the bedpans that had fallen out of the box, Nikolas apologized repeatedly as Georgie rubbed the top of her head.

"It's fine, don't worry, it's not like it gave me a concussion.

"Still that had to have hurt," he replied standing up and offering Georgie his hand to help her down from the step ladder. Once she was on the ground he gently pushed her hand away and examined the top of her head.

"I'll probably get a goose egg up there and I might need an aspirin, but I'll survive," she assured him, trying not to laugh at the sight of Nikolas Cassadine picking up bedpans.

Both she and Nikolas went for the box at the same time, but with Nikolas picking it up first.

"It's the least I can do," Nikolas told her, offering to carry the box for her.

With amusement dancing in her eyes, Georgie looked up at him and said, "I hope you realize I have to put on of these in every room."

The look that flashed across his face was priceless. A mixture of embarrassment, slight panic, and resignation shot through his eyes, but was gone in an instant as he schooled his features.

"I can still help carry the box," Nikolas assured her, his voice halting slightly.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Georgie led him from the small storage room and they began to drop into each room. While initially Nikolas was slightly embarrassed, he soon got over it as he watched Georgie. He was amazed to see that she knew the names of a number of the patients on that floor and that she had something to say to each of them. Georgie conversed easily with each one of them, introducing Nikolas, at first shyly, as her fiance, as well as promising to bring a new magazine or book, or even to drop in to talk longer.

As the box began to empty, Georgie dealt with her surprise over Nikolas sticking with her while she performed this one chore. By the time they were nearly finished, Georgie had long expected him to have left, having grown impatient with her need to actually visit with the patients. However, he didn't, instead he talked with them and asked them questions. Initially she thought it was because of his position at the hospital, but soon she realized that he had a genuine interest in them.

"So you're the young man who stole her away from me."

Georgie blushed at the comment. She just introduced Nikolas to Mr. J. Watson, an arthritis patient who was constantly joking with her and asking her to marry him.

"Now Mr. Watson, you're already married," Georgie told him, picking up the banter immediately, "and I would hate to break Mrs. Watson's heart."

"So would I," the old man conceded, "but still, if I were unmarried and forty years younger, I would have snapped you up in an instant."

"And I would have jumped at the chance," she replied, a grin plastered on her face.

Turning to Nikolas he said, "you're a lucky young man."

"Yeah, I am," Nikolas murmured in reply.

Feeling his eyes on her, Georgie turned to look at him and blushed. Nikolas was looking at her as if he were seeing her for the first time, and Georgie guessed that in a way he was. Very few people saw her in this element, with the exception of Maxie, who knew how she would patiently sit or stand and listen to anyone who wanted to talk to her. And while she knew on some level, she listened to others more than she did herself, she enjoyed it.

"You're going to take good care of her right son?"

With his eyes locked with Georgie's he replied, "yes, I'll take very good care of her."

The two stayed to chat for a few more minutes before they left, with Nikolas carrying the empty box. On their way back to the storage room they talked a bit about _her_ patients, until they ran across Elizabeth and Leo in the hallway.

"You...helped...her, pass out bedpans," Leo stuttered out.

Elizabeth let out with a small giggle, "if only Helena could see you now."

As Georgie, Elizabeth, and Leo laughed, Nikolas stood trying to remain composed. But soon the image of Helena seeing him with a box of bedpans in his hands took over his imagination and he was laughing right along with them.

"What's so funny?" Lulu asked as she approached the laughed quartet in the hall.

They all launch into an explanation that ended with Leo stating that you had to have been there. Which was probably true since now that they tried to explain why they were laughing, it wasn't as funny.

"What's up Lulu?" Elizabeth asked, after Leo left.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Georgie for a favor," Lulu told her.

Nikolas couldn't be positive but he swore he saw Georgie flinch as soon as the words left his sisters mouth. However, no one else seemed to have noticed.

"What do you need?" Georgie asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Can you please cover for me at Kelly's tonight?"

The favor made Nikolas want to flinch. Seeing the tired look on Georgie's face, and taking the small smile she was forcing onto her face as a sign she was going to acquiescent, he interrupted her before she could answer.

"Actually, she's joining me for dinner," Nikolas said.

Catching on to where Nikolas was going Elizabeth said, "oh that's why you were looking for Georgie."

Meanwhile Georgie looked up at Nikolas in surprise, before gathering her wits about her and turning back to Lulu.

"Yeah, dinner, we're going out to dinner," Georgie tumbled over her words. _I am a really a bad liar_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, okay then. I understand," Lulu conceded, "I guess I'll just call one of the other girls."

Once Lulu, and then Elizabeth, left, Georgie turned and looked up at Nikolas.

"That wasn't why you came to see me was it?"

"No," Nikolas admitted, feeling slightly bad that he lied to his sister, "I actually wanted to tell you that Helena managed to for go all the paper work, so we're set for blood tests and the license."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," she replied with a laugh at Helena's eager beaver attitude.

"But if you don't have anything planned, I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"That would be really nice," Georgie replied softly, "my shift here ends in an hour if you want to come back then."

"Actually, I think I'll stick around and help you out."

Nikolas and Georgie resumed their conversation and fulfilled the rest of Georgie's chores, making the hour go by quickly.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I totally treasure them. I hope you enjoy this installment. :)

* * *

Threads

Chapter Twelve

**Wyndemere Castle:****  
****  
**"Was that Mac?" Alexis asked, entering Nikolas' office.

The District Attorney looked back over her shoulder to where she passed the Police Commissioner in the hallway. While her coworker offered a polite hello, he seemed more embarrassed to have been seen there.

"Yes, it was," Nikolas replied, seemingly just as shocked as she was.

"What did he want?" she asked, taking a seat.

"He apologized, but,...he also threatened to kill me."

Mac had shown up a little over forty minutes ago and offered his apologies concerning his behavior over the past couple of weeks. The older man explained how he was concerned about Georgie's future and safety, and while some of the points Mac brought up were weak in argument, he still understood where the other man was coming from.

"Let me guess, it was the 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you.' speech," Alexis replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes," he replied, "an empty threat I'd imagine."

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, Mac probably told Dillon the same thing, even though Dillon was lying in a hospital bed at the same time. Yet Dillon managed to walk away from hurting Georgie," Nikolas found himself oddly disgruntled by the last sentence. Why though? It's not like he wanted Dillon get hurt? Right? Right.

"I wouldn't be so sure in your case," Alexis told him, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Why?"

"Nikolas, Dillon was a boy. You're a man. Slightly older. And you have a history. Experience. You could, potentially, hurt her more than Dillon ever could have," Alexis explained gently.

"But I would never hurt Georgie," Nikolas argued, "not intentionally."

"Oh I know that," Alexis replied with conviction, "but Mac probably doesn't and I don't think it would matter if he did. It's a father's prerogative to protect their little girls, no matter how old they get, or how little they actually need that protection," Alexis told him, then let out with a small laugh, "that protective instinct is the one thing that Sonny and Ric have bonded over."

Nikolas laughed over the thought of the former D.A. and a former mob boss ganging together to protect Kristina and Molly. He also realized that he did the same thing when Lulu was with Logan, and later with Johnny. And if he were honest, he'll probably join forces with Sonny and Ric in the future to keep any potential suitors away from his cousins.

"Okay, I think I understand what you're saying," Nikolas conceded, "but what about Lucky and what happened between him and Maxie?"

Alexis quirked her eyebrow up at him and gave him a look that asked, _are you kidding me?__  
__  
_"Nevermind."

"Just be thankful you're not marrying Maxie," Alexis laughed at the look of horror that crossed Nikolas' face.

While Maxie was in her own way a nice girl, she was also a handful. A handful that probably would have driven Nikolas insane.

"Truth be told, I think I have lucked out."

Seeing Alexis' curious expression, Nikolas proceeded to tell her about his afternoon at the hospital with Georgie. Alexis got a laugh out of not only picturing him helping Georgie out with her volunteering chores, but also at what Helena would have done had she seen him. Her warm brown eyes watched her nephew carefully as he told her about the dinner that followed and she noted how relaxed he seemed to be despite the circumstances of his arrangement. And not for the first time, Alexis wondered where the next two years or so would take them.

Hearing the clock strike on the hour Nikolas checked the time and realized that he was supposed to meet Georgie and Spencer at the park. Georgie picked Spencer up earlier in the day on a planned day out for the two of them, it was part of their continuing effort to bring Georgie into Spencer's life gently.

"I'm sorry Alexis," Nikolas apologized.

"No problem, I actually just stopped by to drop off the proxies for Kristina, Molly and I," Alexis handed him a couple sheets of paper and asked if Sam had taken care of hers yet.

"Yeah, she called me and told me she'd be by later," he informed.

"Great," Alexis replied, giving Nikolas a hug, "tell Georgie and Spencer I said hello."

"I will," he assured her and saw her out.

**The Park:**

With Spencer standing between her bent knees, Georgie handed gave him pieces of bread that in turn he fed to the ducks that waddled up to them. She watched as each time Spencer would give the ducks a piece of bread he would laugh with uninhibited joy and turn to look up at her with the biggest grin he could muster. Georgie had no idea the little boy would have gotten so much pleasure out of doing something so simple.

Of course, at first he'd been almost terrified of the ducks and Georgie had second thoughts about the activity. However, after she started handing out bread and Spencer saw that there was nothing to be afraid of, he quickly wanted to join in. And after planting himself in front of her he took over the task completely, but Georgie didn't mind.

The two had spent the better part of the day together, with her picking him up early and taking him to the children's museum. That was followed by a long lunch, during which Spencer seemed to have recovered all of his stamina and stolen some from her. It was also during that time when another young woman, perhaps only a few years older than Georgie told her what a beautiful son she had. Georgie quickly explained that Spencer wasn't her son but that he was going to be her stepson, which embarrassed the other woman slightly. Georgie recovered by switching focus onto the other woman's small baby, and the embarrassment evaporated as they watch Spencer coo over the baby girl.

After lunch they found their way past Kelly's where Georgie picked up the old bread and to the park. The entire day had been a joy for Georgie, even with a reporter following them every step of the way.

For a while the paper shifted their attention from Georgie and Nikolas to a certain movie star couple and their ever growing brood of children. But unfortunately they didn't forget about the prince and princess in upstate New York and from time to time they produced a new article detailing the wedding plans or sent a reporter to Port Charles to spy on them. Luckily, the one time that they stopped into Kelly's a certain co-owner and former mob boss had been there and they set him straight. In the end dealing with the press wasn't as difficult as she'd expected it to be, especially when you knew people.

Handing Spencer one of the last pieces of bread, Georgie felt someone coming up behind them. Turning around she saw Nikolas making his way toward them and she gave him an even bigger smile and sent him a small wave. As he came closer Georgie immediately noted the rather mischievous grin he had on his face, it was something that she'd never seen before and it worried her slightly.

"Daddy!" Spencer squealed, sending the ducks back toward the lake. The little boy pointed at the retreating animals and cried, "Ducks!"

"Yeah, those are ducks. Were you feeding them?" he asked, crouching down next to Georgie and his son.

The little boy nodded his head and handed his last piece of bread to his father, urging him to give it to the birds that were slowly making their way back to the trio. Spencer clapped his hands enthusiastically when the duck took it from Nikolas' hand. With the last of the bread gone, Georgie dug into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted some into Spencer's outstretched hands as well as a little into her own and Nikolas', who'd held out his own hands like an obedient child.

"Are you going to tell me what you're grinning like that about?" she asked.

"There's a reporter following you," Nikolas told her.

"I know, but what does that have anything to do with your grin?"

"You'll find out in a minute," he told her looking over her shoulder.

Suddenly both Georgie and Spencer were startled as a series of loud snaps and cracks broke the silence of the park. Spencer quickly recovered from the shock and was giggling with delight along with his father. Turning around Georgie saw that the reporter had jumped up from where he'd been sitting on the bench and was smacking his bottom with the news paper he'd been using as cover. In the process he also managed to step on his cell phone, which he'd been using to take pictures, crushing it to pieces.

This caused both father and son to laugh even harder, and despite her attempts not to laugh at the reporters distress, Georgie too found herself giggling along with them. Once the man noticed that they were laughing at him, he gave a dignified huff, stomped on the cell phone one last time and left the scene.

"I take it you had something to do with that," Georgie accused, picking up her things as Nikolas picked up Spencer.

"There was a boy, maybe nine or ten, and he was playing with firecrackers near the entrance of the park. When I saw the reporter sitting there I went back and payed him ten dollars to do that," Nikolas confessed, looking slightly abashed.

"Nikolas, that's terrible," Georgie said, swatting him gently on the arm.

"Oh, yes, you sound very convincing when you say that," he told her.

The trio made their way toward one of the parks play sets and let Spencer play in the sand box with a couple of other children while they sat at a picnic table near by.

"Mac came by Wyndemere," Nikolas informed her as soon as they were seated.

Worriedly Georgie looked at Nikolas and asked, "what did he want?"

"To apologize and give me the speech that if I hurt you he'll kill me," he told.

Georgie covered her eyes with her hand and let out with a small embarrassed laugh.

"Well I suppose we can take that as a sign that he's coming around," Georgie thought out loud.

"That's what I thought, and Alexis agrees," he replied.

"Mac probably apologized to you first to suck up to me," Georgie grinned and shook her head.

"I wouldn't put it past him, he seemed a little worried about gaining your forgiveness," Nikolas told her, "he'll probably be waiting for you when you get home."

While her first instinct was to get home and set things to right with her dad, she decided to make him suffer for a little while longer, after all, "I had to wait for him to come around to his senses, it's only right to make him wait."

**Scorpio Residence:**

And make Mac wait she did, but not for too long. Georgie and Nikolas left the park shortly after that and Georgie walked them to the docks where she saw them off on the launch before she headed home. Coming in through the kitchen door she found Maxie eating a bowl of cereal over the sink.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Georgie replied.

"So how was your day with the munchkin?" Maxie asked, when her mouth was clear.

"It was fun. We fed the ducks," Georgie told her.

"Aww, I bet that was adorable," Maxie cooed. Even though the thought of having her own children made Maxie visibly shudder, the small blond still found kids to be cute. As long as they didn't mess up your clothes or hair.

"Oh he was adorable," Georgie assured her and then asked, "where's dad?"

"Living room, reading. Or at least pretending to," Maxie informed her.

Georgie nodded her head and made her way into the other room with Maxie watching. She stood silently at the entrance and waited to Mac to realize she was there. When he did he shut the book he was reading slowly and looked up at her. While Georgie was ready to forgive him, she also wanted to hear him acknowledge why he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Georgie," Mac said, breaking the silence.

Georgie came further into the room and sat down in a chair. Sighing she asked him, "for what?"

"For making this harder on you. For not being there for you and trusting you as I have in the past. For getting drunk at your engagement party. You name what I've done in the past couple of weeks, and I'm sorry for it," Mac apologized.

Georgie got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to Mac and gave him a hug, letting him know that she'd forgiven him.

"I know you're not happy about this," Georgie conceded, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table, "but I hope you can understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"I guess I can understand but it's very hard to deal with," Mac explained, "you're so young and you're already getting married for the second time. At least when you married Dillon you were, or you thought you were, in love with him. Marrying Nikolas Cassadine...it's different. And you're going to be having a child on top of it."

"At least it's planned," Georgie told him.

"That's true," Mac murmured, looking toward the door where he knew Maxie was listening in, knowing that if he were going to be surprised with an unplanned pregnancy it would have been through Maxie. "I just hate to not see you fulfill your goals."

"But I will," Georgie assured him, "Nikolas isn't going to force me into staying home, he knows how much my education means to me. I can finish my education, and I will. Just like I'll see the world, but maybe not as soon as I'd planned. But plans change. And I'm okay with those changes, especially if they keep my family safe and help those I care about."

Little did Georgie know but that she was reiterating what Mac had overheard her tell Skye only a few nights ago. However, Mac was struck deeper by her explanation having her tell it to him face to face. He could also look her in the eye and see the mature young woman that he'd raised and knew that no matter what, he could and needed to trust her when it came to her future.

"Starting right now, I'm going to be there for you," Mac promised.

"That's all I ask," Georgie replied.

"Oh group hug!"

Maxie suddenly burst into the room with her arms wide open and gathered both of them into a hug, one which they both returned full force as peace finally settled over their family. At least until Maxie's next scheme.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I expected to have this up earlier but I've had a really rough day. Writing this helped a lot. So did reading all your reviews from last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too. Remember part one of the wedding will be up on Monday. Have a great weekend!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Thirteen

**Crimson Offices:**

With the wedding in two days Georgie wasn't sure Maxie was going to survive long enough to see it. Either a) Maxie would have a heart attack from over excitement, or b) Georgie would be forced to kill her. However, from where Georgie was sitting it was more than likely going to be the former rather than the later. As the wedding approached, Maxie seemed to grow more and more excited, so much so that one of the florists assumed it was her wedding instead of Georgie's.

Georgie of course knew the reason behind Maxie's excitement was that her older sister had never been given an opportunity to flex her wings this far. The small blond was a natural at planning, organizing, and commanding, thusly perfect for the job Georgie asked her to do. But while her enthusiasm was a times amusing, it also grated on ones nerves. Especially now, as Maxie talked, almost without breathing, to the six women gathered in the Crimson offices.

Some how her dress fitting had turned into an impromptu bachelorette party, with Maxie, Skye, Alexis, Kate, and Diane all in attendance. Robin had called to tell her earlier that she wouldn't be able to make it. Champagne and popcorn floated around the room, and easy chatter passed among the women as they waited for her dress to arrive, along with the tailor.

Georgie was nervous about having the dress fitting so soon before the wedding. They needed the event to go off without a hitch so that Helena would bring Laura back to Port Charles and everyone would be guaranteed some measure of safety. But, Maxie and Kate assured her that the dress was perfect for her and would probably only need a few stitches here and there and Georgie put her trust in them.

"I just never imagined living with a man could be so hard," Diane said.

Georgie pulled herself out of her reverie and turned her focus to one of the two attorney's in the room, who was currently voicing herself about living with Max.

"Give him some credit," Kate replied, taking a sip of her champagne, "this is his first relationship in how long? Max is probably used to living alone, give him some time to adapt."

"How long?" Diane asked.

"Diane, when was the last time you lived with a man?" Alexis asked in turn.

Sensing she was loosing a fight she should have been winning she said, "that's not the point."

The other five women erupted in laughter as Diane rolled her eyes.

"You need to look past the annoying and find the good," Maxie spoke up, "like the sex."

"Maxie!" Georgie, Alexis and Kate shouted.

"What? Having someone to have sex with at your disposal is part of the benefits of a live in relationship," Maxie argued.

"But doesn't that also imply you're at his disposal as well," Diane argued.

"No?" Maxie replied, the concept of give and take genuinely confused the young blond.

"Maxie wears the pants in her relationships, and she doesn't let him borrow them," Georgie explained, trying her best to suppress a smile.

Thankfully the small groups _Sex in the City_ moment ended and their conversation turned to something other than relationships. Georgie found it vastly amusing to sit and listen to these specific women talk. Each one was independent, successful, and intelligent. Catching her sister's eye, Georgie and Maxie shared the same thought, that these women were an inspiration.

While Georgie sat listening to Alexis and Diane debate the merits of a case she suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and a hush fall over the room. Kate stood behind her with her hands covering the younger woman eyes as the tailor followed Maxie into the room and set up in preparation for Georgie. When Georgie heard a collective gasp from everyone she automatically reached to uncover her eyes but Kate refused to let her.

"Just wait a second," Kate whispered, her own voice sharing the same awe as everyone else's. Soon she pulled her hands away slowly and said, "okay, you can open them."

And when she did, Georgie was left speechless.

Kate moved forward, slowly and softly she began to describe the gown's detail's. The dress was an A-line strapless, silk radzimir, with a ruched bodice, petal detailing, and an asymmetrically draped skirt, done in ivory. She also mentioned the designer but Georgie barely heard any of it. To her it was the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen and never expected to wear.

Getting up from where she'd been sitting she made her way towards her wedding gown, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from everyone else in the room. In fact she could have been alone and she wouldn't have realized it. Carefully, Georgie fingered the soft folds of the dress and felt tears building up in her eyes. Turning to face them, or more specifically her sister, Georgie struggled with the right words to thank them properly.

Maxie was looking at her carefully, her lower lip pulled between her teeth in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. Not knowing what else to do and afraid she was scaring her sister Georgie enveloped her in a tight embrace. Maxie returned the hug full force.

Whispering into her ear, Maxie said, "I wanted this to be perfect for you. I love you so much and I only want to see you shine."

"I love you too Maxie," Georgie replied, "thank you so much."

"Well put it on," Skye urged.

Self-consciously Georgie looked around at Skye, Alexis, Diane and Kate before she slowly moved to follow the tailor, who brought her into the other room and helped her into the dress.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride," the tailor told her genuinely.

"Thank you," Georgie replied, blushing deeply.

Winking at her, the tailor announced, "here she comes."

Georgie smiled broadly as the rest of them as she emerged to their claps and hoots of enthusiasm. She gave a little twirl and held her arms open.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"You look even better than the model I saw it on," Kate told her, causing everyone to laugh out loud, "seriously she does."

"You do look absolutely gorgeous Georgie," Skye complimented her, the older woman's eyes brimming with tears.

"Stunning," Alexis told her, with Diane agreeing with her.

Georgie thanked them once again and allowed herself to led up onto the small stool that had been placed in the center for her to stand on while the tailor checked the dress. Maxie and Kate were right, only a very few, small changes needed to be taken care of. Overall the dress was perfect, just as though it had been made for her.

As everyone complimented Maxie, and Kate on a job well done, Georgie couldn't help but feel that it was a bit much. While she didn't let it show, he thought's still drifted to the fact that the wedding wasn't real. That her relationship with Nikolas had been orchestrated by Helena. Why should she look like a princess when the whole thing felt like something that was going to end at midnight?

"Stop."

The sudden word brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Alexis standing beside her.

"What?" she asked.

"The thoughts that I know are running around rampant in your head right now. Just stop. Georgie, you're worth all of this, and perhaps so much more," Alexis told her quietly, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Squeezing Aleixs' hand back she replied, "thank you."

**Helena's Residence:**

Sitting at a table with a small, narrow, rectangular box placed in front of her, Helena carefully rolled out a piece of black wrapping paper. While Helena viewed the wrapping as a menial task, it was something she had to do herself.

"Madam?"

"Have the arrangements been made?" she asked, her scissors making a hissing sound as they cut through the paper.

"Yes, madam," the man standing in the doorway replied, "they're preparing as we speak to move Laura here to Port Charles."

"Good. And the doctors?" Helena asked, pulling a piece of tape from the holder and carefully closing the paper around the box.

"They've been notified," he told her.

"Excellent. You may leave," Helena dismissed him.

Everything was going exactly as she'd planned so far. Cutting a length of red ribbon she proceeded to tie it around the box. Within two days she would be one step closer to fulfilling Mikkos' legacy.

Looking at her wedding gift for young Georgianna, she thought to herself that it had been a long time since she'd felt this satisfied.

**The Haunted Star:**

"I'm going to kill your father."

"Oh come on Nik, you've got to admit that that-" Lucky said pointing with his beer bottle, "is funny."

"That's really damn funny," Patrick added.

Nikolas rolled his eyes and took another swig from the beer he'd ordered. In a way, he supposed it was pretty funny, but in a sad sense, not the funny haha sense. Spinelli was currently getting a lap dance from a stripper that Luke had hired for the surprise bachelor party he was throwing in Nikolas' name. He watched in semi amusement as Spinelli, who was both blushing madly and grinning at the same time gave the young woman another twenty.

Shaking his head he turned away from the sight and made a move toward the bar. Luckily for him he didn't have to worry about the stripper coming near him. When he made the arrangements, Luke forgot to mention that the bachelor was a Cassadine, and it so turned out that the stripper knew about the Cassadines and subsequently didn't want anything to do with him. Or for that matter, Sonny or Jason, who were also there. _We're a credible business_, she'd told them.

Nikolas recognized that in some twisted way, Luke was showing his gratitude to Nikolas for his part in helping Laura. Lucky told him that it was Luke's way of saying that he considered Nikolas to be a part of his family. While it touched Nikolas in a way, he also still felt like strangling the older man.

Ordering a stiffer drink, Nikolas felt a hand clap him on the back.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet?" Luke asked, with a smirk on his face and a cigar dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I thought you weren't supposed to smoke," Nikolas stated, avoiding answering the question.

"I'm not," he grumbled, "that's why it's unlit and Lucky's watching me like a hawk."

Luke motioned to where Lucky stood, and sure enough his brother was keeping at least one eye on his father.

"Sorry about the stripper," Luke said.

"No need to apologize," Nikolas told him, "really it's fine."

"Every man should have a stripper at his bachelor party, and you got one," Luke conceded, "at least someone's enjoying it."

Hearing the laughter in Luke's voice, Nikolas turned around and saw that the stripper had moved on from Spinelli to Milo. Looking over at the table where the local mob scene was playing a game of poker, Nikolas saw the embarrassed look on Max's face. The body guard shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand as his younger brother made an idiot out of himself.

Looking around at the motley crew of men gathered at the Haunted Star Nikolas turned back to Luke and thanked him for not inviting Mac. Having his future father-in-law there, especially when the relationship between them was precarious at best, would have been a nightmare for the prince. This was already a bad enough dream as it was.

As Luke left to go to Milo's aid, Sonny made his way to where Nikolas stood and took a seat beside him. Ordering another tonic water, he asked about his nephew.

"Spencer is good," Nikolas replied.

On occasion, Nikolas forgot about the threads that tied them together. Sonny was the father of his cousin, and in turn Nikolas was the father of Sonny's nephew. They would make a powerful team should they ever decide to join forces.

"You should come by and see him some time," Nikolas offered, rather uncomfortably, "Mike does."

"Perhaps I will," Sonny replied concomitantly and asked, "how is he taking to Georgie?"

"He seems to really like her," Nikolas stressed the like, he knew that his son was quickly becoming attached to Georgie.

"Good."

"What's on your mind Sonny?" Nikolas asked, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"Are you going to allow Georgie to adopt him?" Sonny asked, causing Nikolas to look at him sharply in surprise. That wasn't something he'd even thought about. Sonny went on to say, "because, I want you to know I'm fine with that and I think Courtney would have been too. She would've wanted her son to have a mother."

"Um, to be honest, that hasn't come up yet," Nikolas told him, still trying to wrap his mind around what Sonny suggested.

"Oh, I just assumed, she's going to play a major part in his life, that-" Sonny struggled over his words, "well it was just a thought, and I wanted you to know that I'm okay with it. Georgie will make for a great mother."

Seeing that he gave Nikolas something to think about Sonny quietly made his exit, leaving Nikolas in deep thought.


	15. Chapter Fourteen, Part One

I hope everyone likes this as much as I do. Part Two will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Fourteen, Part One

Or, The Wedding

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

"The castle was buzzing with excitement because the wedding between the prince and the princess was finally going to take place. The frazzled first born princess was scurrying about, ensuring that all last minute details were taken care of. Princess Maxamilliana was doing her best to make sure that all of the flowers were in their right places, the seats were arranged in perfect rows, and that neither the prince nor the princess saw the gardens."

"Cause that's where they're getting married," Kristina spoke up enthusiastically.

"Exactly. Princess Maxamilliana wanted it to be a surprise, so she locked her sister in the tower and ordered Commander Lucas Lorenzo to keep the Prince of Port Charles occupied."

"And did he?"

"Oh yes, but the prince didn't like it one bit! It was his castle, why shouldn't he be allowed to roam freely? And he tried to escape, but the Lord of Spencer caught him and marched him right back to the Commander. You see the Lord of Spencer was terribly frightened of Princess Maxamilliana and did everything she told him to. The Lord of Spencer had caused a great accident upon his arrival at the castle, making Princess Maxamilliana so angry that she turned him to stone with one look!"

"Oh NO!" Kristina cried, "what did he do?"

"There was nothing he could do! Lucky for him, his wife the Lady of the House of Quartermaine came to his rescue."

"How?"

"Princess Maxamilliana wasn't happy about seeing Lady of the House of Quartermaine, so she turned her wrath from the Lord of Spencer to the Lady. She threatened her with a whole mess of great spells if the Lady caused any trouble."

"Was she going to?"

"No one knows for sure, but the House of Quartermaine was known its chaos making abilities."

"What does chaos mean?"

"Disorder. Confusion. A jumble," Alexis answered her.

"Mommy! Georgie was telling me a story," Kristina announced.

"I heard," Alexis replied. A smile had enveloped her face when she'd entered the bedroom and saw Georgie sitting at the dressing table, her hair up in rollers, and Kristina on a bench near her.

Alexis left Kristina in Georgie's care while she went to go check on Nikolas. The little girl had been close to frazzling her mother's nerves, running around and eating in the dress that she was to wear to the wedding. While Spencer and Cameron were serving as co-ring bearers, Kristina had been chosen to be flower girl for the wedding. Something that had thrilled her to no end. So to get her to settle down, so she wouldn't ruin her dress and cause Alexis distress, Georgie started to tell her a story. Surprisingly it had enthralled the little girl and kept her occupied until Alexis could return.

Holding out her hand Alexis silently beckoned for her daughter to come to her, "come on sweetness your daddy's here."

"But what about the rest of the story?" Kristina asked, torn between seeing her father and hearing the rest of the tale.

"It hasn't happened yet," Georgie explained, a smile on her face, "but when it does, I'll be sure to tell it to you."

"Do you promise?" Kristina said.

"Cross my heart," Georgie replied, placing two fingers above her heart.

"Cool!"

Alexis thanked Georgie for watching Kristina and the two left the room with Kristina's small, soft voice leaving a trail behind them. Georgie stood up from the bench and made her way to the window where she tried to make out the gardens. Letting out with a heavy sigh, she tried to ignore the twinge of anxiety that returned with the quietness of the room.

Logically she knew that she was doing the right thing, however it still weighed heavily on her mind that yet again she was getting married. And like the first time, it wasn't for the right reason. When she married Dillon it had been because he was at death's door. Not because they had the rest of their lives spread out before them and they wanted to spend it together. Now she was marrying because of an order from a powerful woman.

Shaking her head, Georgie pulled the tie of the light pink robe tighter around her waist and returned to the dressing table. Absently she wondered why the stylist Kate sent had made off to. _Probably trying to make some cash_, Georgie thought to herself, thinking of the waiter who was caught with a camera phone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and thinking it was the stylist she called out for her to come in. However it turned out not to be who she thought it was.

"Nikolas," Georgie said, laughing out loud, "what are you doing in here? Maxie will kill you if she finds you."

"Send me to the dungeons, if I had them, is more like it," Nikolas grumbled then said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, really." Not only was she trying to reassure Nikolas but also herself.

"Are you sure?" Nikolas asked, concern radiating through the tenor of his voice.

Getting up from where she sat she made her way to Nikolas and placed her hands on his biceps. A tingle ran up her own arms from the touch. Swallowing she looked up at him directly in the eye.

"Nikolas, if I wasn't positive about this, I wouldn't be here," she told him. She could almost sense his own anxiety and sought to reassure him, "everything, will be alright. Trust me."

And Nikolas was shocked to discover that he did. "I do trust you Georgie."

Knowing from personal experience how vulnerable one felt placing their trust in someone else's hands, Georgie felt privileged to have earned Nikolas'. Quickly she blinked back tears that sprang to her eyes. "And I trust you too Nikolas."

Pulling her hands away Nikolas enveloped her in a tight embrace. Georgie wrapped her arms around Nikolas and hugged him back, taking and sharing strength with him. A knock on the door caused them to spring apart.

Believing it was Maxie, and having no desire to be _"put in his place"_ as she put it last time, Nikolas made a dive for the closet and promptly stuffed himself inside. Georgie fought not to laugh at him as this time she went to answer the door. Opening the door, Georgie couldn't help but be thankful that Nikolas was in the closet.

"Helena," Georgie greeted, her back stiffening, a reaction unknowingly shared with Nikolas.

"Georgianna. You're looking lovely," Helena replied, giving her a slight peck on the cheek. Sensing the younger woman's stiffness, she frowned. "Now my dear girl, we're going to be family. There is no need to be anxious in my presence."

"Of course not," she replied out loud, but thought to herself, _that's easy for you to say_. Spotting a bag in Helena's hand Georgie asked, "what brings you up here to see me?"

"I wanted to see how you were getting along," Helena replied, taking a seat in an ornate chair Georgie had assumed was only for decoration. The older woman placed the bag on the table beside her, knowing that Georgie was probably curious as to its contents. Helena then motioned for Georgie to take a seat, which the younger girl did obediently.

"I'm slightly bored," she replied honestly, "but I'm not thinking of running if that's what you're wondering."

Helena let out with a sharp laugh and said, "I had no fear of that my dear. I have a feeling that you would never run from anything, despite the difficulty you may face."

Georgie didn't know if she was that brave, but felt oddly flattered that Helena thought she was and told her so. Helena merely shrugged it off.

"You will make a fine Cassadine Georgianna," Helena murmured, "and to celebrate that I give you this," she said, getting up and handing Georgie the bag she'd brought in with her. Giving her another kiss on the cheek she whispered into her ear, "welcome to the family my dear."

Georgie watched Helena leave the room before she opened the bag. Vaguely she heard Nikolas make his way from the closet to her side. He watched silently as Georgie pulled an oddly black and red wrapped box from the bag. He waited patiently as Georgie carefully undid first the bow and then the paper. It was only when she became deathly pale did he become concerned about the contents of the box.

"What is it?" Nikolas asked.

Silently she set the box down in her lap allowing Nikolas to see the contents. Inside there was a solid silver dagger. It appeared to have a thin blade that with out a doubt had deadly sharp edges. The handle was also made out of silver. Carefully she picked up the dagger, as soon as Nikolas saw it in her hand he knew instinctively that Helena had it crafted especially for Georgie.

Taking it from her hand, he carefully examined the handle which bore the initials _G_ and _C_ carved into it with a fine calligraphic hand.

"Why would she give you this?" he asked, his focus on the dagger.

"A welcome to the family gift," Georgie replied absently as she pulled a card, that had been below the dagger, out from the box.

Flipping it over she read:

_Georgianna,__  
Let no one; man or woman, tear asunder that which has been brought together.__  
Your Grandmother,__  
Helena_

With a sudden clarity Georgie knew exactly why Helena had given her a dagger. "Were you hoping I'd slit her throat?" The words she spoke at her lunch with Helena came back to her and immediately she felt sick to her stomach.

Seeing Georgie's distress, Nikolas picked up the note that she'd let fall and read through it. Concerned he knelt down and asked Georgie gently what it meant. Regaining her composure Georgie reminded him of her lunch and conversation with Helena.

He shuddered as he realized that Helena expected Georgie to use her gift should anyone ever try to come between them. Looking up at Georgie he prayed she wouldn't realize Helena's purpose.

However, it was too late. Georgie had seen the look in Nikolas' eye and knew that the dagger wasn't just symbolic, that it was meant to be taken literally. Quickly she masked her discovery, knowing that Nikolas wouldn't want her to know.

Nikolas tightened his fist when another knock on the door interrupted them. Looking at the door and back to Georgie he quickly placed the dagger back in the box and gathered together the gift wrapping. Georgie called out to whomever was on the other side to give her a minute.

"Don't let Alexis see this," Georgie pleaded.

"I won't," Nikolas replied, making his way to the door with Georgie following him, "I won't let anyone see it."

Opening the door Nikolas ran right into Maxie, with the stylist right behind her, but simply brushed past her. Georgie watched his back until he was out of sight. Sighing deeply she turned and faced her sister.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I asked what that was all about," Maxie replied, motioning toward the door.

"It was nothing Maxie," she told her, making it clear that she wouldn't answer any further questions.

And neither would Nikolas who by passed Lucky without saying a word and made a beeline straight for the safe in his study. Slamming the door behind him, he threw the bag, paper, and ribbon out and went to open the safe. With the door hanging opened he lifted the lid on the box and stared down at the silver dagger in disdain.

This, to Helena, is what it meant to be a Cassadine. Murder.

"What's gotten you into a tizzy," Luke asked. He'd followed Nikolas after seeing him storm through the living room, curiosity got the better of him.

Knowing that he could trust Luke with Helena's gift he lifted it up from the box and turned around and showed it to the older man.

"This," he replied, "is what's gotten me into a tizzy."

Narrowing his eyes, Luke took the dagger from Nikolas and examined it. "This is from Helena?"

Nikolas nodded, "a gift for Georgie."

"Has she seen it?"

"Yeah. She dealt with it in stride."

"That doesn't surprise me," Luke replied, "what about Natasha?"

"No. Aside from Helena, Georgie and I, you're the only other one whose seen it or who even knows about it."

"Good. Helena already spoiled the day for the two of you, no need to pass on the courtesy," Luke handed the dagger back to Nikolas and motioned to the safe, "you can put it in there now."

Nikolas returned the dagger to the box and placed the box at the very back of the safe. Shutting the door he wondered what to do next. Should he confront Helena about it? Or should he leave it for now? Not knowing what else to do, Nikolas asked for Luke's opinion.

"Don't confront her," he advised, "she gave it to Georgie, and she had to have known that the girl wouldn't use it, unless it was to save a life."

Nikolas had to agree with him. Helena was well aware of Georgie's character, she had to have known that Georgie would never put the dagger to use. Even if Helena expected her to. Sitting down heavily in the chair at his desk, held his head in his hands. Hearing Luke rustling around Nikolas looked up with the other man placed a glass in front of him.

"Luke I can't," Nikolas said, pushing the amber liquid back toward him.

"A little won't hurt you," Luke urged him, sliding the glass back in his direction, "you're no light weight."

Finally accepting the glass Nikolas took a small sip and felt it burn down the back of his throat. He felt Luke's eyes on him and looked up to find the older man staring down at him, concern and sympathy shining through.

"Helena can't change who Georgie is, or for that matter who you are. You won't become your father, and you won't become Mikkos no matter how hard she may try. Her idea of who the Cassadine's should be will end with her. You...you're going to create a new Cassadine ideal, and with Georgie's help it will be a bright one. Just don't let her stand in your way."

"Thank you Luke," Nikolas replied, feeling as if a weight had been lifted.

"My pleasure," Luke smiled at the younger man. Hearing the voices of Patrick and Robin heading their way, Luke's smile turned from genuine to sly, "now maybe I can give someadvice to Patrick."

Laughing at Luke's attempt to lighten the mood, Nikolas said, "You really think Patrick's the one who needs advice?"

"Patrick's not the one who needs advice," a voice answered for Luke, "Robin is."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be the one to give it to her and face her wrath," Luke said turning around to face Mac.

"Face whose wrath?" Robin asked coming in behind her uncle with Patrick close at her heals, "Patrick, leave it alone."

"All I said was that Maxie is did a fantastic job! That's it!" Patrick voice was raising with every syllable.

"Don't yell at Robin!" Mac yelled at him.

"Yeah, don't yell at me," Robin added.

"And Robin all he did was compliment Maxie, you should thank him for her. Now Nikolas, the justice of the peace has arrived and the rest of the guests aren't that far behind. Luke would you go tell Lucky and Alexis. Patrick, help Nikolas finish getting ready," Mac ordered, motioning to Nikolas' lack of jacket and cuff links, "and can someone please tell me where my daughter is!"

"And you wondered where I get it from," Maxie said, announcing her presence, "dad, Robin, follow me, and the rest of you listen to him."

"At least Georgie's not that bossy," Patrick murmured.

"I heard that!" Robin yelled back.

The brunette doctor grumbled about the castle not having an elevator as they followed Maxie up to Georgie's room. As soon as they reached the door Maxie gave it a couple good knocks.

"Are you decent in there?" she asked.

A muffled yes could be heard through the door. Maxie opened it and let Mac and Robin in before she followed them. Maxie smiled when she saw the look of pride on Mac's face and the tears of pride and joy gathering in Robin's eyes.

"What do you think?" Georgie asked, her face alight.

"You look amazing, Georgie. Simply amazing," Robin said, coming forward and enveloping her baby cousin in a tight hug.

"Beautiful," Mac whispered, following Robin's example and pulling his daughter into a hug, "Felicia-"

"Don't!" Maxie warned.

"Maxie. I was simply going to say that Felicia doesn't know what she's missing," Mac told them. None of them do, he thought to himself looking at Robin and thinking of Anna and his brother. Letting his gaze travel between them he said out loud, "I'm so damned proud of all three of you."

"You should be proud of yourself," Maxie told him, coming to his side, "you raised us after all."

"She's right," Georgie added. Robin nodded her head in agreement, being unable to speak from the emotion lodged inside of her. "We're who we are because of you."

"I love you all so much," Mac choked out, holding his arms out for his girls. The three of them wrapped themselves around him and held him tightly.

"We love you to uncle Mac," Robin replied, "we love you too."

Pulling away from them he wiped at his eyes, "it's dusty in here."

Georgie, Robin and Maxie burst out laughing as they all grabbed for any tissue available.

"Allergies," Maxie chimed in.

"Mood swings," Robin added.

"It's my wedding day, I can cry if I want," Georgie said causing them all to let out with teary laughs.

"Speaking of which, let's go get you married."

Holding out his arm, Georgie slid her own in and took her bouquet from Maxie. Robin took hers from Maxie as well and like Mac she looped her arm through her cousins. The Scorpio-Jones family made there way down to give one of their own away.


	16. Chapter Fourteen, Part Two

I really hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations. I'm so nervous, this is the first wedding scene I've ever written. I know it's shorter than some of the previous chapters, but to be honest, I couldn't bear to add or change anything once I got to the end. Please let me know what you thought.

Also, a big huge thank you to everyone for reading this, I hope you'll stick with me until the end. That might be awhile, by the way. Au revoir!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Fourteen, Part Two

Or, The Wedding

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

Those who had been invited to the wedding of Nikolas Cassadine and Georgie Jones were seated in a shaded grove of oak trees. Protected from the bright late June sun's bright rays and intense heat they received a light breeze as it came in from the water, leaving them comfortably cool. White folding chairs fanned out on both sides around the alter, three rows of six seats, filled with close family and friends divided into the brides side and the grooms side.

On Nikolas' side, Luke and Alexis filled the roles of father and mother for him, with Helena, Sam, Molly and Lulu filling in the rest of his side. His brother Lucky stood at his side, as his best man. For Georgie, Robin and Skye both sat proudly the place of her mother, with Patrick at Robin's side. The rest of the seats were filled by people who were close to them. Mike came to support his favorite waitress and the father of his grandson. Epiphany was there for Georgie, as Bobbie was there for Nikolas. Elizabeth was there with Jason to support one of her best friends, as Spinelli, who was there with Layla, was there to support the faithful friend. Each person in attendance was connected in one way or another to either the bride or the groom.

They all sat in the grove surrounded by natures beauty. The naturally growing foliage intermingled with white roses and white peonies that were brought in and placed in careful arrangements around the alter. Birds chirped above and all around them, blending with the soft sound of the water, that could be faintly heard in the distance.

The air was warm and filled with a light perfumed scent.

The feeling that abounded around them could only be described as serenity.

And that's how Nikolas felt, standing at the alter. Serene. Wearing a black tuxedo and with his hair left to fall astray, he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for Georgie. A soft wind brushed past him causing Nikolas to look up as the lone guitarist, serving for music, changed his rhythm. Lightly he began to strum the strings announcing the wedding party's arrival.

Twin smile's appeared on Nikolas and Lucky's face when they saw Cameron guiding Spencer by the hand down the short aisle. They each wore little tuxedo's and held small, white draw string bags in their hands that contained the wedding bands. Cameron carried Nikolas' and Spencer had Georgie's. They toddled their way toward their fathers with enormous grins on their small chubby faces.

Next down the aisle came Kristina. Carrying a shallow, naturally woven basket filled with white, orange, yellow, and peach rose petals, that she scattered on the carpet of green grass below her feet. She wore a periwinkle blue dress and her dark hair was braided into a Dutch crown, that had miniature roses interwoven into it, around her head. She smiled broadly and gave a little wave to her parents as she passed by them, causing both Alexis and Sonny to exchanged a look of pride over their daughter.

Following Kristina was Maxie, wearing a dress in the same periwinkle blue as Kristina's and carrying a bouquet of white roses. Her short blond hair was pinned up and kept away from her pixie like face, that bore a small smile upon it. Pride over her work and for her sister intermingled with one another, but eventually all thoughts of the wedding fell away in favor of her sister.

Nikolas felt his breath catch in the back of his throat, as Georgie appeared on Mac's arm. She wore a full length ivory gown, that seemed to softly float around her as she walked toward him. Her dark blond hair was curled softly around her face, that barely held any trace of make-up, and brushed gently across her shoulders as the breeze threaded past her. A Cassadine tiara was in place of a traditional veil, and sparkled as it caught small slivers of sunlight that filtered down through the trees.

To Nikolas, Georgie resembled an angel.

When Georgie entered the grove she was left stunned by how beautiful it looked. However, it was when she saw Nikolas, she had to keep herself pinching her arm just to see if it was all a dream. He stood waiting for her, a look of awe on his face that was directed at her. In that instant he was the prince in all of the fairy tales that had ever been written.

She had to remind herself just to breath.

She smiled up at him, with tears glittering in her eyes, as she reached him. Vaguely they both noticed Mac leave her side, passing her to Nikolas. Together they turned to face the Justice of the Peace, a tall, willowy woman with long, light gray hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine and Georgianna Iris Jones in matrimony. which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

The gathered group watched and listened as the Justice looked away from Georgie and Nikolas to face them, and asked.

"Who supports this couple in their marriage?"

"We do," Alexis and Mac answered.

Turning to Nikolas she asked him to take Georgie's hands in his own, after she handed off her bouquet to Maxie, and asked him, "Do you Nikolas take Georgie to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Nikolas replied, his voice low and soft.

"Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?" the Justice asked.

"I will," he promised.

Turning to Georgie the Justice repeated her questions. "Do you Georgie take Nikolas to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, her voice barely audible as she nodded her head.

"Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I will," she promised.

Satisfied, the Justice then faced the crowd and announced, "Both Nikolas and Georgie have asked to say a few words, so it's my honor to turn this show over to them," the Justice said, motioning to Nikolas, who took hisque.

Nikolas silently moved forward and into Georgie's ear he whispered "no matter what comes, I will always protect you. I won't let my family destroy you," he swore. Pulling back he said aloud for everyone else, "Georgie, I know we came together in a non-traditional way, but I want you to know that I'm happy to have you in my life. To have you in Spencer's life. I look forward to discovering what the future will be like with you by my side."

"Georgie."

Repeating Nikolas she moved forward and said only loud enough for him to hear, "Nikolas, no matter what may come, I will never let anyone hurt you." Pulling away she then added aloud "Nikolas, before this..." she said, alluding to Helena's arrangement, "I was leading a pretty empty life. Now that I have you and Spencer, it doesn't feel that way. You've brought my life back to life, and I look forward to discovering what will come by your side.

Nearly everyone in attendance knew of the situation, but even those who didn't felt tears welling up in their eyes, and for some spilling down their cheeks. And for everyone who did know, the ceremony stopped being about Helena and what she was demanding and became about the couple standing in front of them.

"May we have the rings please," she asked.

As Lucky picked up Cameron, Maxie held Spencer by the hand and together they guided the little boys up to Nikolas and Georgie where they each handed them the small bags. Georgie pulled out her ring and handed the bag back to Spencer, but not before giving the little boy a quick peck on the head. Nikolas did the same, giving Cameron a little hand shake and mouthing thank you to his young nephew.

"Nikolas, as you place this ring on Georgie's hand, please repeat after me. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment."

"With this ring I pledge my love and commitment," Nikolas said, sliding a solid platinum ring on Georgie's left ring finger.

"Georgie," the Justice turned to her and said, "as you place this ring on Nikolas' hand, please repeat after me. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment."

With shaking hands, Georgie slid a platinum and diamond ring on Nikolas' left ring finger, repeating the Justice's words, "with this ring I pledge my love and commitment."

"By the authority vested in me by the State of New York, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the extreme pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife," the Justice said, "You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Gently cupping Georgie's face in his hands, Nikolas gazed down at Georgie and smiled at her, before banding his head slightly. Lightly he rested his lips upon hers and nearly pulled back at the sensation that shot through him. Suddenly the world around him seemed to disappear, and only he and Georgie existed there, in a weightless, peaceful, abyss.

For Georgie the world didn't disappear. Instead it became more alive than she'd ever felt was before. Her body exploded with awareness as she pressed her lips against Nikolas'. She could hear her heart beating, the flap of the wings of the birds, every movement the trees made. She could feel the tears running down the cheeks of others, their sighs, their joy. Most of all she could feel Nikolas. All around her.

When they pulled away they stared at each other in shock, the realization coming to both of them that they'd felt the same explosion as the other. Their first kiss was magic. Georgie moved forward again and captured Nikolas' lip with her own and kissed him again. He immediately returned the kiss, as they both tried to recapture the feeling.

Laughs and hoots from the crowd draw them apart again, and while Nikolas let out with a small, soft laugh, his lips only inches away from Georgie's, she blushed deeply.

"Save it for tonight," Luke shouted out, causing everyone to break out into a fresh set of laughter.

"Laughter reflects joy," the Justice said to Nikolas and Georgie. Then lifting her face to the crowd she presented them, "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure of presenting to you Nikolas and Georgie, husband and wife."

The once quiet grove erupted with claps and cries of congratulations for the couple as they turned to face their family and friends.

From where she was standing by her mother, Kristina murmured to herself, as was heard only by Helena over the din of the crowd.

"The prince married the princess, and they lived happily ever after."

Looking down at Alexis' daughter and then back up to her grandson who was making his way down the aisle among hugs and kisses, she couldn't help but think about the child's words.

...Happily ever after.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Longer than ten days, I know, I know and I'm really sorry! But I'm back! The story is back! And I think it was worth the wait. But if you don't think so, in that case I'm really, really, really, sorry.

If it's any consolation, except for a small bought of poison ivy, I had a lot of fun. I almost caught a fish with my bare hands. Seriously I was th--is close.

A new disclaimer, the song in this chapter does not belong to me. Though I wish it did because I would have won an Oscar for it. But I didn't so it's not mine.

BTW, the first lyrics of this song where part of the inspiration for this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Fifteen

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

"So far, so good," Georgie commented to Nikolas in a hushed voice.

He nodded in agreement as he cast his gaze first down the left side of the long table then the right. The reception following their wedding was going better than they could have anticipated. So far no one had raised their voice or sent a dirty look, which just didn't sit right with a few people, Nikolas and Georgie included.

This was Port Charles after all.

"Maybe Helena's threat worked," Nikolas murmured back, referencing his grandmother's threat to kill everyone at the engagement party if they didn't behave at the wedding and the reception.

"Maybe," Georgie replied, "or perhaps, it's the fact that there's a photographer here."

They simultaneously turned their heads to where the photographer was standing, taking photos that would later be sold to the papers, both local and international.

"Or the increased security," Nikolas added, letting his gaze wander up toward the ceiling where he knew a camera was hidden.

"Or it's possible that everyone is enjoying themselves," Maxie chirped, lifting her water glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Georgie and Nikolas both glanced at the short haired blond before looking back at each other. Georgie shrugged her shoulders and said, "it's possible."

And looking around the room, one could assume that Maxie was right.

Or it could have been the carefully designed seating arrangements that kept, say for example, Alexis and Carly at opposite ends of the table. The fact that Mac had come to terms with the situation and was drinking only non alcoholic beverages probably helped too. Come to think of it, both Maxie and Lulu agreeing not to bring dates helped in the decline in tension between the two blonds.

What ever it was, everyone was getting along at least for the time being.

Those who attended the wedding, and friends of both Georgie and Nikolas, who didn't come to the family ceremony, took part in the festivities. Seeing the student's of PCU mingling with both heads of international business and foreign head's of state certainly provided for a unique atmosphere. Yet everyone seated around the long table appeared to be comfortable and relaxed, chatting and laughing with those who sat closest to them.

Wyndemere's dining hall was decorated lavishly but with muted yet cheerful colors that created a relaxed air; one that was mimicked throughout the rest of the castle. Roses and peonies were continued from the garden wedding, only instead of white, they were shades of peach and muted orange. The table decorations accented the flower colors with shades of green, gold and creams, allowing the dining room to appear informal.

The food served for dinner was light, yet filling, focusing on a mainly Greek menu incorporating hints of American cuisine. The casual atmosphere earned the couple murmurs of approval from Nikolas' friends and associates.

Helena appeared to be the only one dissatisfied with the less than sophisticated environment, however, she managed to keep her disdain to herself. For the most part anyway, baring her comments to Maxie on the matter.

However, Maxie took Helena's criticism with a grain of salt, especially when she let her gaze travel over the satisfied guests.

Waiters were making their way around the room, passing out crystal flutes filled with champagne in preparation for the toasts. Helena took time before the wedding to warn Luke that if he didn't stay seated, he would find himself in a chair permanently. Both she and Mac had prepared speeches in advance to toast the newly wed couple.

Sitting on either side of Nikolas and Georgie, Helena and Mac received their full glasses. Mac subtly tilted his toward Helena in a gesture that meant for her to go first.

Graciously standing up, Helena immediately drew the attention of the entire room full of guests. They quieted down as soon as she tapped her teaspoon lightly against the side of the crystal, causing it to ring slightly.

"To begin, I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate my grandson's marriage to Georgianna. It was our pleasure to welcome you, and we hope you've had a wonderful time." Helena avoided the gazes of those she deemed unworthy of her attention, instead focusing on their more esteemed guests.

Lifting her flute she faced the couple, "Nikolas, when you were a child, I made a pledge to help you grow into a strong adult, and as I stand here today, I can say that I have fulfilled my duties. I have watched you grow into the man you are today, a man that I am proud to call my grandson," Helena's voice hitched in an indecipherable way as she spoke, making it unclear as to how her words were meant. "To my grandson, and his new bride. You are a divine match. May your future be bright with happiness, health, and prosperity. And may you live happily ever after.

Helena spared a moment to take a glance at Alexis' daughter as she spoke her last words before lifting her glass to her lips and taking a sip. Sitting down she turned to Mac and inclined her head ever so slightly.

Mac stood up and lifted his glass into the air, looking down at his daughter and her new husband he smiled and said, "I ask you to raise you glasses now and toast Nikolas and Georgie. My daughter has been a ray of sunshine in my life since the day she was born, and now she gets to cast that ray upon Nikolas and his son Spencer. We're three very lucky men Nikolas. Cheers."

Georgie smiled up at her father with tears glistening in her eyes, grabbing his hand she gave it a small squeeze and mouthed, thank you. Nikolas spotted his son, sitting two seats down with his nanny and realized just how right Mac was. They are lucky.

As soon as the toasts were finished, including ones from both Lucky and Maxie, they guests slowly filtered into the ballroom. Georgie and Nikolas were the last two to enter the room. Feeling every one's eyes on them, Nikolas slowly led Georgie to the center of the dance floor and took her into his arms as the music began to play.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

Clasping her hand in his Nikolas held Georgie close to his body and brought their hands up to his chest as Georgie placed her other hand on his shoulder and rested her head against him.

Slowly the two swayed in time with the music.

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

Closing his eyes, Nikolas rested his head a top Georgie's and breathed in deeply, exhaling a sigh.

Pulling away from him, as much as he would allow, Georgie looked up at Nikolas with curious eyes, "what was that for?" she asked softly.

Cupping the back of her head with his hand he brought her gently back to his shoulder. Resting his head near hers he replied, "I'm glad it's you. I'm glad Helena chose you."

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Clutching the fabric of his jacket, Georgie fought against all of her insecurities that screamed, why would he be glad? No one ever chooses you. And yet judging by the conviction in his voice she knew he was telling her the truth.

Nikolas had no idea how much his words meant to her. Shutting her eyes tightly to keep from tearing up and not knowing how else to react she said, "thank you."

"I'm almost glad I didn't have a choice in the matter," Nikolas told her, unaware of the internal struggle she was having. "I just wish you would have."

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

"I did have a choice Nikolas," Georgie assured him, "a very narrow one, but a choice all the same. And I know I made the right one."

"I just hope you never regret it," he sighed.

Georgie looked up at him and saw the caring sincerity in his eye and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I won't," she told him.

And she wouldn't

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

Despite her promise to herself, to only remain Nikolas' friend and partner, Georgie knew deep down that she was already falling for him.

Who was she kidding. Georgie had already fallen for him. It might not be love yet, but the feeling was damn close.

And she hated herself for it.

But there was no going back. Not now.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

Feeling her chest tighten with panic Georgie fought to regain control of her emotions before she let them show.

Yes, she was almost in love with Nikolas, but that didn't mean she had to let him know that.

She couldn't fight her feeling's, but she could fight against being hurt by them as she'd been in the past. And she wouldn't make him feel something for her that he didn't want to feel.

Georgie wanted to fall in love again, just not with some one who couldn't love her back. And long ago she'd convinced herself that Nikolas would always love Emily.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

She would love Nikolas. Georgie would just never let him know.

Following the first dance, the music picked up the pace with a faster tempo, bringing all of the children onto the floor. They bounced around the feet of the adults, bringing them in one by one into their fray. Kristina even managed to drag Jason out onto the floor and attempted to teach his how to do the chicken; a scene which no one was likely to forget. Their parent's were happy to allow their sugar buzzed children dance as much as they'd like knowing that they'd fall asleep easy that night.

The adults were not about to be left out of the fun, they didn't need the kids to bring them in. Spinelli and Leyla entertained everyone with a salsa dance that left their heads spinning. Luke, Alexis and Sonny surprised everyone with a tango, with Luke and Sonny passing Alexis back and forth until she managed to get them in each other's arms. This sent everyone into a bought of laughter, which was encouraged by Luke and Sonny who were really good natured about the whole thing.

Georgie, Robin, and Maxie each took turns dancing once with Mac. However, his attention was focused on Kate Howard, with whom he'd spent most of the night either talking to or dancing with. Seeing her father and her boss together sent the wheels in Maxie's head spinning with matchmaking plots. She spent the rest of the night dividing her efforts between Mac and Kate and Daniel Eliot and Sue Chen, a friend of Nikolas' and a mutual friend of Georgie and Maxie's, respectively.

Taking a break from dancing, a smiling Georgie watched as Nikolas danced around the center of the room with Molly in his arms and Kristina hanging onto his leg. Okay, so it technically wasn't dancing, more like shuffling, but it was still cute.

Near them she saw Mac and Kate once again in each other's arms.

Letting her gaze wander from them over the rest of the couples, Georgie spotted Helena standing at the top of the stairs, watching the crowd with the eye of an eagle. Gradually she made her way through the crowd, being stopped every few feet by some one who wanted to congratulate or compliment her, and made her way up to her new grandmother's side.

Helena watched Georgie as she made her way up the stairs, her gown bunched up in her small fists, allowing her to move more freely. Standing by Helena's side, Georgie took in the view the older woman had been seeing before taking a quick glance at her.

"Are you satisfied?" Georgie asked quietly.

Helena replied looked pointedly at Georgie's flat waistline, causing the young woman to wrap her arms around her waist self-consciously.

"Almost, my dear. Almost."

**The Metro Court Hotel:**

Georgie watched the numbers advance above them, quickly approaching the floor where they would be staying for the night. Glancing over to her right at Nikolas she spied the electronic key card in his hand and prepared herself.

As soon as the elevator stopped, and the doors slid open, Georgie quickly snatched the key from Nikolas' hand and made a mad dash down the hallway. Although her dress hampered her slightly she knew that she left Nikolas stunned, which gave her a couple seconds to get ahead before he took off after her. And sure enough she could hear him right behind her.

On their way over from the reception at Wyndemere, Nikolas had been wearing that same mischievous smile he had that day at the park. Curiosity finally got the better of her and she asked him what he was smiling about. He told her that he planned to carry her over the threshold, an idea which she promptly shot down. There was no way she was going to let him do that, she'd told him. He'd asked her why not? He claimed that it was a tradition and they should up hold it.

What she hadn't realized was that he was joking at the time. When they were in the limo, and she was still procrastinating at the idea, he told her he had been joking but now... Now he was really going to do it since she'd protested so much.

That was when she came up with her plan to get into the room before he could get the chance. Once she was in, there would be no point in escorting her back out to carry her in.

Now if she could just get to the room without him catching her.

"Georgie!" he called out after her.

Reaching the door she grabbed the key from her mouth, where she'd held it while holding up her dress and slid it into the electronic key pad. Yet her scheme was all to no avail . Nikolas was right behind her and just as the door opened, he grabbed her from behind and lifted her up by her waist and carried her inside.

Setting her down on her feet he gave her a cocky smile and went back to hold the door open for the bell boy who brought their things up. The man was trying his best to hold back a smile that he knew would decrease his tip if he were to let it show.

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him, "that's not how it's supposed to be done."

"I lifted your feet up and off of the ground. Technically, I carried you over the threshold," he argued. Escorting the bell boy back to the door he gave the young man a tip and let him out.

Georgie scoffed at his reasoning and turned to her bag, sliding off her high heels in the process. Hearing the door close and silence envelop the room, she was suddenly aware that they were alone. On their wedding night. Turning back around again she saw him watching her.

"Hi," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Hi," she answered shyly.

When they first agreed to go through with Helena's demands, Nikolas and Georgie had a long talk about every aspect of the relationship they would have. And while they'd talked about sex in theory, putting it into practice was a different story altogether. Awkward.

Nikolas took two steps toward her before he stopped. Running a hand across the back of his neck he looked at her and said, "we don't have to do this tonight. Not if you don't want to."

For reasons she didn't want to think about, his hesitation wounded her. Turning to the bed once again she began to rifle blindly through her things. "You can just come right out and say it Nikolas," she said, her voice wobbling as she spoke, "if you don't want m- to, that's fine," her voice raising slightly as she spoke, "I completely understand that-"

Suddenly she was caught from behind and Nikolas spun her around. Pulling her tightly to his chest he purposely pressed his hips into hers , causing her to gasp out loud. Before she even had time to register his movements, he brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss, urging her to open her mouth to him. Once she did, his tongue swept inside and tangled with her own, the motion causing her to moan aloud.

Breathless he pulled away, looking down into her eyes, he asked, "does that settle that?"

Georgie nodded quickly before pressing her lips to his once again, threading her hands through his dark hair to pull him closer to her.

This as similar to the kiss they shared at their wedding. Only a hundred times better.

Georgie moved her hands from Nikolas' hair to the inside of his jacket, pushing the material off of his broad shoulders and down his arms, allowing it to fall to the floor with a silent whoosh. Once his arms were free, Nikolas moved his hands back to Georgie's waist. Slowly he moved his hands up her torso as his mouth moved from her lips, grazing along her jaw line, down her neck, over her collar bone, until hands and mouth met.

Feeling lightheaded, Georgie gasped for breath as she clung to him for support. She shook from head to toe as she felt Nikolas' strong hands move to the buttons at her back. With Nikolas' head at the crook of her neck, his lips gently touching the skin there, Georgie let her head fall limply to his shoulder as he unbuttoned her gown.

Stopping, Nikolas reached for the suitcase and pulled it from the bed, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. Clothes scattering around it.

Pulling away from Georgie, Nikolas' gaze traveled from her bruised lips to her dark brown eyes. Locking his eyes with hers, he gently reached for her dress, and slowly pulled the fabric down until both the dress and Nikolas were at her feet. Leaving Georgie in only a pair of knickers. Seeing that Georgie had closed her eyes, Nikolas stood up, letting his hands travel up her nearly bare body in the process.

Lifting her into his arms he laid her down on the bed, hovering above her pressed a kiss to each of her still closed eye lids. Those kisses gave Georgie the nerve to open her eyes and bring her hands to the buttons of his shirt. Slowly she slid them out one by one, with Nikolas watching her carefully.

Once Georgie discarded his shirt she gently pressed on his bare shoulder, urging him onto his back. Throwing caution to the wind, Georgie straddled his hips and bent forward, pressing her lips to his and following the trace he'd left on her body only a few moments before. Along his jaw, down his neck, over his collarbone, down the center of his chest and across his stomach, causing him to buck beneath her.

Flipping her back over, Nikolas made quick work of every garment he was wearing below his waist. Situating himself between her legs he reached for the last piece of fabric that separated them, urging her bottom into the air, he carefully pulled them down her leg.

Slowly Nikolas kissed his way back up her body, until the entire length of his body hovered above hers. They were lost when skin touched skin.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

I think my muse must still be on vacation. Lazy bit-muse. Hopefully my muse will return so I can pick up the pace.

Anyway, I hinted around to it last chapter, and it seems to have been taken well. There will be a secondary romance, definitely, between Kate and Mac. I have an idea for a Sexis/Mate (or Kac, aka Mac/Kate, as dubbed by Ayshen:) fanfic and I wanted to test the waters here a bit before I started anything major.

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews last chapter, they meant so much to me! I hope you know that you're all fantastic.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Sixteen

**The Metro Court Hotel:**

Carefully lifting Nikolas' arm from around her waist, Georgie silently slid out of the bed. Always an early riser, she'd been awake for a half hour already, her mind sliding from daydreams of the night before and restlessly staring at the clock. Knowing that she would eventually wake Nikolas up with her moving around, Georgie decided it was time she got up.

However, getting out of bed was another story.

Nikolas managed to wrap himself around her sometime during the night. His head had been buried in the crook of her neck, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and both of his legs trapped one of her own. It would have taken the combined talents of an Olympic athlete and a chess player with the slow movements of a sloth to get out, but Georgie managed it too. Georgie managed to get Nikolas to move his head onto the pillow, but in the process caused herself to have a muscle spasm. Once recovered from that she discovered that her new husband was slightly ticklish behind the back of his knee cap, information she stored for later use. After her leg was free all that was left was to get Nikolas to relieve his tight grip on her waist.

A feat which proved to be most difficult, as Spinelli would have said.

Any time Georgie would try to scoot away from Nikolas, he would pull her back and tighten his grip once again. Georgie tried several times to simply move away slowly but it never worked. She was briefly tempted to simply pull away as fast as she could, but she knew that would have woken him in an instant. She was hard-pressed to wake him since he looked so peaceful. Georgie finally figured out how to get his grip to loosen enough for her to get out while she was thinking of a plan. Absently she'd been rubbing light circles on the top of his hand, and soon she realized that his grip had lightened significantly. Using this as an opportunity Georgie finally managed to get away from Nikolas.

It was surprising how much you could feel like you accomplished by doing so little.

With a small satisfied smile on her face, Georgie fished out her robe from her fallen suitcase and slipped it on. Quietly padding across the room she closed the double doors that led into the bedroom behind her.

Finally alone, and with her back pressed up against the doors, Georgie let her small smile develop into a grin that nearly enveloped her entire face. Pushing away from the door with a soundless giggle she spun around. Her spinning turned into a strange little dance, one that included bouncing around, shaking her hips and a little bit of head banging. Gradually she came to a halt and took a deep breath, pushing her flattened palms out and away from her in a calming motion.

Georgie's calm moment only lasted for about a second before she raced across the room to the couch and threw herself into the pillows. Pressing her face into the fabric she let out with a girlish squeal.

Once she was done and the need for air began to press on her, Georgie lifted her head, a grin still plastered there, only to have it slip and her eyes grow wide. Georgie gaped for a moment before shoving her head back into the pillows. There standing in the doorway was a vastly amused Nikolas, who'd seen the entire thing.

"Wow, I thought I might be good, but I had no idea I was that good," Nikolas smirked.

Lifting her head, Georgie grabbed a pillow and threw it in his direction.

"Shut up," she giggled, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest, a cute pout developing on her bright red face. Looking at him she said, "I can't believe you saw that."

"It was...kind of cute," he told her making his way to her side.

"That was not cute. That was embarrassing and immature," she argued and tried to pull away from him when he cuddled up next to her.

Not letting her get away, Nikolas said, "with anyone else, yeah, it might have been, but it was you so it was cute." Seeing that she was going to try and argue with him further, he gently placed his hand over her mouth and said, "let me win this argument."

"Fine, but the next one belongs to me," she replied as soon as she'd pulled his hand away. Kissing his palm she asked, "did I wake you up?"

"It was the lack of you that woke me up," Nikolas told her, watching her as she traced the lines on his palm. Waking up from her absence confused Nikolas slightly. In his past relationships, even with Emily, he would never notice when or for how long he had been left alone in bed. Yet with Georgie, he'd noticed almost immediately and found it very strange. Shaking his head he asked her why she was up so early.

"It's not early, it's nine o'clock," she told him jokingly, but knowing what he meant she told him, "I've always woken up early."

"Even after strenuous activity," he replied, trying to keep a straight face as a fresh blush spread its way across her cheeks.

Slugging him lightly in the arm she said, "yes, even after strenuous activity."

Turning serious, Nikolas reached up and brushed a piece of Georgie's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not," Georgie replied, avoiding looking him directly in the eye.

"What?" Nikolas bent forward concerned.

"In fact, I'm so not alright that you should probably take my shower with me, just to make sure nothing happens," she said, her voice straining with suppressed laughter.

Letting out with a relived laugh Nikolas followed her lead, "you're probably right. I should."

"Yes, you should," Georgie said standing up and grabbing both of his hands in hers, pulling him up.

Looking down at her, Nikolas smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Pulling away slightly he looked her in he eye and said, "don't scare me like that again, or I may just have to punish you."

Laughing out loud, Georgie led Nikolas into the bathroom where he made sure that she was more than alright.

**Scorpio-Jones Residence:**

"Maxie, I'm not talking about this with you," Georgie sighed.

"But I've shared details with you!" Maxie exclaimed, her hands on her hips glaring at her sister.

"Yeah, you have. And Maxie, guess what? I've never appreciated it," Georgie told her.

The two girls were packing the last of Georgie's belongings that she would be taking to Wyndemere with her. As well as her clothes, shoes, jewelery, etc., Georgie chose mainly to take belongings with a sentimental value with her. Photo albums filled with pictures, a quilt made for her by her grandmother, a snow globe sent to her by Frisco when he still remembered her birthday, and a few other small possessions.

The rest she would leave behind for her dad to do with as he pleased. Georgie had suggested that she would box everything up and clear out her room for him to use, but Mac only told her no before leaving the room rather quickly. Sadly, Georgie realized that Mac was going to keep her room exactly how she was leaving it.

Yet, there was a small part of her that was glad her room would remain the same. Looking around her she recalled all of the happy, the sad, the stressful, and the fun times that happened there. They were memories she didn't want replaced with a guest bedroom.

Now she was going to make new memories.

Moving out this time, to live with Nikolas, feels different than it did the first time around with Dillon. It feels more permanent. Perhaps it was knowing, or at least having a vague idea what was going to come next in her life. There was no question about what would come next.

"How could you not appreciate-" Maxie trailed off with a hefty sigh. Maxie shook her head and took another approach, "you know what, you're absolutely right. Revenge is called for. Tell me all about it, I'll completely understand."

"Maxie," Georgie moaned, looking at her sister imploringly, "do I look that stupid."

"No! In fact you're too smart for your own good," Maxie crossed her arms over her chest and unwittingly stomped her foot like a child. "Please!"

"Maxie, NO!"

Grabbing a full box Georgie made her way out of her room, with Maxie's pleading cries following her down the stairs. Georgie knew better than to give into Maxie, no matter how loud her begging became, because experience had taught her that once she did there was no going back. If she told Maxie about last night with Nikolas, the older girl would want to know everything that happened between them in the future.

The future. The thought made her want to sigh.

Stopping in the entry way, Georgie leaned against the open door frame and watched Nikolas and Mac. They worked together to put the seats down in the SUV they were using to move Georgie's things to Wyndemere. Hugging the box closely to her chest, she fought against the swell of emotion that overwhelmed her. Nikolas didn't have to help her move. He could have sent a couple of his servants to do it for him, but Nikolas wanted Georgie to retain as much normalcy as possible.

Because living life as a Cassadine was as far from normal as one could get.

Georgie also had a feeling that Nikolas was helping because he wanted to show Mac that he wasn't a Cassadine in every sense of the word. It seems to have worked a bit since Mac's surprise had turned into a genuine appreciation and comradery as they attempted to figure out how to put the seats down.

Making her way to the driveway, Georgie set down the box at the open tailgate and made her way around to the passenger side, where Nikolas stood. Gently pushing him out of the way she released the safety clamp and pulled the seat down. Climbing into the vehicle she did the same thing to the other seat, before getting out on the drivers side. Smiling up at her father, she patted him on the shoulder and made her way back into the house.

Looking through the vehicle at one another Nikolas said, "I knew it was the clip there."

"So did I," Mac replied. Making a thumbing motion back toward the house Mac said, "I'm going to go in...and help."

"Good idea," Nikolas replied, more enthusiastically than was necessary, "I'll stay here and load."

Nodding his head, Mac turned around and made his way back into the house. Both men were thinking the same thing. Did we just have a bonding moment?

Shaking his head, Mac took the stairs two at a time, reaching Georgie's room he heard the two of them bickering. He wasn't going to miss that, he tried to convince himself, but in all honesty, he would. Stepping into the room he whistled loudly to gain their attention.

"Enough! Maxie, that's a small box, it's not that heavy, you won't break a nail carrying it down," Mac told his eldest, holding up a hand when she tried to protest, "take it. And don't drop it."

"Fine," Maxie grumbled, trying her best to hide the smile that was threatening to break out onto her face. She and Georgie knew their father way too well.

"You realize that we won't see her again for the rest of the afternoon, don't you," Mac said, smirking at his youngest.

"Oh, I don't know," Georgie replied, tapping up the last of the boxes.

Looking up she watched as her father thoughtfully scanned the room, a small, sad smile playing on his lips. Standing up Georgie made her way over to Mac and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You know, I'm only moving to Wyndemere. It's not that far away, and you can call me at anytime," Georgie assured him, "and like Robin, we'll be over here for dinner every week."

Resting his head on top of Georgie, Mac sighed, "I know, it'll just take some getting used too."

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

"And dad thinks he has an adjustment to make," Georgie murmured to herself, glaring at Nikolas. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry," Nikolas replied, trying to reign in his mirth, "but you should have seen the look on your face."

Watching Goergie watch the servant come in with their dinner had been a priceless sight. Her eyes had widened comically as she watched him move around the small dining room. It was almost as if she were at the zoo, watching the baboons. While Georgie had some experience with people serving her at the Quartermaine residence, it was nothing compared to this. Where as Alice had been relaxed around the family, this man seemed to take his job very seriously.

While logically Georgie knew that living in Wyndemere would mean servants, she had no idea what it would actually be like to have someone to wait on you. Usually, Georgie was the one to wait on people. She found it to be very disconcerting.

"How many of them..." she murmured motioning in the direction of the man who'd brought in their meal, "work here?"

"Fifteen. And honestly I could use more," Nikolas told her, watching her reaction.

"More?!" she gaped.

"It's a castle Georgie," he replied.

"I know, it's just a little overwhelming," she told him honestly.

Grasping her hand he gave it a small squeeze and said, "you'll get used to it."

"Hopefully," she sighed.

Nikolas watched as Georgie tucked into her food and fell into thought. While he was used to having someone around to cook for him, serve him his meal, clean up after him, he knew Georgie was used to doing everything for herself. She was also used to living on a smaller scale than a private island and in a castle. To her the change had to be daunting, but he knew she could adapt.

In the process, Nikolas had a feeling it was going to be an interesting sight to watch.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

It's filler, I'll be honest, but to make up for it there is a link in my profile to a preview/trailer thing over at YouTube for Threads. It's kind of my gift to you, cause you deserve it. So I hope you'll like it.

Big huge thanks to everyone (and I'm tempted to list everyone of you!) who has reviewed! You rock!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Seventeen

**Kelly's Diner:****  
****  
**"The current Mrs. Cassadine should not be working at a diner as a waitress," Maxie proclaimed, watching as her green apron clad sister brought their drinks.

"Maxie, it's only for a couple of hours, and Mike really needed the help," Georgie tried to explain.

"And... and it's because you can't say no," Maxie added. Turning to look at Robin, she asked, "am I right?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Georgie apologetically, "she's right."

Shaking her head, Georgie gave Maxie and Robin their drinks.

Georgie and Maxie watched Robin, first with curiosity, then with blatant disgust. Their cousin grabbed three packets of artificial sweetener from her purse and emptied them into a glass of grape pop. They watched as she swirled the glass to mix the two before taking a huge gulp. Both Georgie and Maxie shuddered as they imagined the sticky, super sweet taste of Robin's concoction.

"It's disgusting," Robin said, putting the pop down and letting out with a barely audible burp, "but so very, very good."

"Do you carry that stuff around with you?" Maxie asked, peeking into Robin's purse.

"Yeah," Robin replied, closing her bag so Maxie couldn't see how much sweetener she was actually carrying, "I've started to steal them from restaurant tables too."

Georgie's hand snaked out and grabbed the ceramic container holding two different types of sweetener and sugar. Seeing her action, Robin poked her tongue out at her cousin, causing the three women erupted into laughter.

"When your baby wants something, you give it to him/her no matter what you have to do, without asking any questions."

Throughout her pregnancy Robin had taken to using the combination of _him_ and _her_ in a way that made it seem as if it were one word instead of two. She refused to call her baby _it_, nor to attach a gender since she didn't want to know if her baby was a boy or a girl, and she feared calling her baby a _he_ when it was a _she_ might cause psychological damage. She also demanded that everyone else refer to her baby in the same fashion, claiming that the child could hear everyone around Robin.

This was only one out of the many other demands Robin made. Robin also demanded that if one were to suggest a name it had to be unisex, like Lindsey. A name Patrick nearly threw a fit over hearing. Add to that it had to be a name that couldn't be shortened into a nickname.

Robin also demanded that any toys, clothes, and any other baby product, had to remain gender neutral. Of course Robin's version of _gender neutral_ was slightly difficult to determine, since green was a boy color and yellow, though toted as a gender neutral color, was a girl color.

Needless to say, everyone was dreading Robin's baby shower.

"You'll find out what it's like when your pregnant," Robin said, bringing Georgie out of her thoughts.

"Speaking of which. How is the baby making process coming for you and Nikolas?" Maxie asked, leaning forward.

"Maxie we've only been married for four days," Georgie reminded her sister.

Georgie looked around the quiet diner, hoping against hope that someone would need something, but it was the lull between lunch and dinner, meaning everything was quiet. Luckily Robin stepped in and asked how married life was treating her.

"Good, really good in fact," she admitted sheepishly, "granted I'm finding it a little difficult to live at Wyndemere. Having servants underfoot all the time."

"Only you would complain about having people wait on you hand and foot," Maxie groaned, causing Robin to laugh out loud. "Me, I would show some appreciation."

"Oh, I know you would," Robin laughed, "In fact I'm surprised you haven't asked to move in with them."

"Robin!" Georgie exclaimed, looking slightly alarmed at the thought of her sister living with her.

"Now that's a good idea! What do you think? I could keep them busy all the time," Maxie teased, "you would have to do everything."

"Thanks for the offer Maxie, but I think I'll eventually get used to them."

"Or they'll have to get used to you," Robin said, a determined glint in her eye.

Both Georgie and Maxie laughed out loud as the brunette doctor made that statement.

"Oh, I could just picture you living with servants," Georgie said, still chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"Robin, for as long as I've known you, you've always been slightly finicky about how you like to have things done," Georgie explained, with Maxie nodding in agreement. "You have a certain way of doing things, and if someone does it differently, you step in and _fix it_."

"I do?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, like when I do the dishes, and you're over at the house, I know you'll come in and rearrange the dishwasher," Maxie chirped up.

"That's only because I know how to fit everything in," Robin tried to reason.

"What about the laundry then?" Georgie asked, "Patrick has mentioned that you refold his towels."

"Well..." Robin tried to think of something to say to that, but she was quickly beginning to realize that they had a point. "Okay, so maybe I am slightly set in my ways."

"That makes you sound like an old person," Maxie laughed.

Robin glared at her cousin and said, "but there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there isn't," Georgie conceded.

The three chatted for a little while longer before Robin had to go back to the hospital and Kate called Maxie up with an emergency. Once they left, Georgie puttered around the small diner, waiting on customers. It seemed to her that the three hours she was supposed to be there for, were passing by at a snails pace.

The door swung open to reveal Lulu, with the same expectant look she'd had on her face everyday since Georgie and Nikolas were married. The same look that asked, have you heard from Helena? When is she going to bring my mother back? In the beginning both Georgie and Nikolas had been slightly irritated by her behavior, but after the third day of waiting for news from Helena and not receiving any, they were starting to understand.

Every hour that passed by was one that made they fear they'd been duped by Helena, or that Helena had switched gears without telling them. Everyone involved was getting nervous.

Georgie watched as Lulu's shoulders slumped and the young blond turned and walked out of the diner without even exchanging a word with her sister-in-law. Sighing, Georgie slapped the towel she had in her hand down onto the counter. Hopefully Nikolas and Lucky would come up with some answers when they went to visit Helena.

**North Bound County Road:**

Two dark colored sedans made their way down the road, blanketed by thick forests on either side of them. Behind the wheel of his car Nikolas followed closely behind his brother and Cruz Rodriguez who were driving ahead of him. The two detectives were off duty but had authority from Mac to act in an official capacity. Alexis granted them a search warrant to comb over Helena's residence if need be.

It had been four days since he'd married Georgie and there still wasn't any word from Helena. He knew that Georgie had talked to her a couple of times, but Helena all but blatantly refused to speak with Nikolas, Alexis, Luke, or anyone else. The times that Georgie did talk with Helena about Laura, the older woman had assured her that all was going as planned and Laura would be returned to them in good time. And while Georgie seemed inclined to believe Helena, but Luke and Lulu were already of the opinion that Helena had reneged, or something had happened.

Both Lucky and himself had been undecided, however, earlier that day Nikolas received a phone call from one of his men that alerted him. The man he had watching Helena informed him that a jet had been brought to Port Charles where Helena had apparently inspected it before sending it off once again.

The information about the jet prompted Nikolas to go to Lucky, who agreed with his brother. It was time to face Helena and get some answers.

So without telling Luke or Lulu, they set out for Helena's house, with the search warrant in hand. Even if Helena wouldn't give them the information voluntarily they might still find something.

Pulling up to the front of the small, yet neat two story brick home, Nikolas got out of the car and let his gaze wander over the premises. It wasn't a home he could have imagined his grandmother taking up residence in. It was far to homey looking. One could even attach the word quaint to the look of it, with it's light colored bricks and lush gardens.

Nikolas recalled the first time Georgie had seen it, she'd mentioned being unable to reconcile Helena with a house she could have pictured her own grandmother Maria living in. At the time Nikolas had jokingly told her never to compare her grandmother to his own, but now he realized that the comparison made him shudder. It would have been liking comparing Helena and Audrey.

Shaking his head he made his way to where his brother and Cruz were waiting for him. Nikolas passed by them and motioned for them to follow him with a slight movement of his head. The two detectives let him lead the way.

The three men stood waiting on the portico as Nikolas rang the bell.

"It seems pretty quiet to me," Cruz commented absently.

"When it comes to Helena, never let appearances fool you," Lucky replied.

Cruz nodded his head in understanding just as the front door opened to reveal a young brunette woman wearing a maids uniform.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Helena," Nikolas told her, pushing his way into the house with Lucky and Cruz right behind him.

"Well, I'm sorry but she's not here right now," the maid informed them, "now if you'll please leave."

"What do you mean she not here?" Nikolas asked, "where is she?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, then noticing Lucky and Cruz moving into the parlor she called out, "hey, you can't go in there!"

"Uh, yeah, we can," Cruz told her handing the young woman the search warrant.

Skimming quickly over the warrant the maid realized she had no choice but to let the proceed, despite what Madam Cassadine might do to her.

"Do you know how long Mrs. Cassadine is going to be gone for?" Nikolas asked from his place next to the maid in the doorway.

Startled into remembering his presence she turned and said, "I assume she won't be gone for very long since Madam Cassadine only took a few of her belongings."

Nikolas wanted to scoff at the maids assumption. Physical belongings, with the exception of the Cassadine jewels, meant very little if anything to Helena. His grandmother had the means to replace anything she might want or need once she no longer had the original. Helena has had to start over so many times that he wouldn't be surprised if she had warehouses full of belongings all over the world. So just because she only took a few of her belongings with her didn't mean that she would be returning in a few days time.

They could only hope and pray that she would.

Entering the parlor, Nikolas passed by Cruz who was thoroughly searching the room, and made his way into the small room adjunct to the parlor. Entering Helena's study he asked Lucky if he'd found anything, attempting not to scratch the itch that he help in the search of the room.

"Nothing yet," Lucky replied, placing a set of manila folders on the desk, flipping them open and casually searching through them, "and it won't surprise me if we don't." Seeing his brother's frustration Lucky stopped and reasoned with him, "look, Helena won't pull out now. She knows that you and Georgie could very easily end your marriage if she did."

To say that Lucky was surprised to see the glare on his brother's face in response to his comment would have been taking it lightly. The look caused Lucky to wonder about Nikolas' feelings for Georgie. But those answers would have to come another time.

"There's too much at stake for Helena to pull out now," Lucky tried to assure Nikolas. Lucky had a feeling that something else entirely had come up and that's why Helena got out of town so quickly.

Nikolas must have read the look on his face because the prince asked, "then why do you think Helena's suddenly left town?"

"I can't be certain but..." Lucky paused, squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and God forbid, I think it must have something to do with mom."

Nikolas' eyes narrowed as he asked, "you don't believe Helena's hurt her do you?"

"Honestly," Lucky sighed, "I don't know. Knowing Helena, anything is possible. Anything."

**A Jet Over the Atlantic****  
Heading to an undisclosed location:**

It was good to fly in a private jet, Helena mused, a private jet owned by oneself. Since the death of her sister-in-law in a Russian prison six months ago, Helena had been living the way she always should have been. In the height of luxury and with the money that should have been given to her on her brothers death all those years ago. Instead her family's fortune went to her brother insane, murderous wife who could do nothing with it.

Realizing that she was clenching the sherry glass in her hand, Helena slowly relaxed and reminded herself that the money was hers now. And upon her death, Helena had decided, that it would be divided among her new great-grandson and her new daughter-in-law. Helena was not foolish enough to believe that Nikolas would name his new son the primary heir, no he would leave the Cassadine fortune to Spencer. And that was fine, but the new son would have a fortune even greater than his brothers and the Cassadine name to go with it.

Wealth and notoriety. To Helena, that was all one really needed to crush those beneath them. And she would ensure that both her future great-grandson and his mother had both of those. She would not cast them aside as Mikkos had done to her.

"Madam Cassadine. The captain wanted to inform you that we'll be heading into some bad weather and that you should buckle your seat belt," a young flight attendant warned.

"Thank you," Helena dismissed the girl and reached for the safety belt, pulling it tightly over her lap.

Looking out the window at the dark skies around her, Helena felt her stomach roll at the thought of where she was going. She hated Laura with all of her might, and to do what she'd promised to do made her sick to her stomach. Yet, Helena knew it was necessary to get what she wanted.

And no matter what, in the end, Helena always got what she wanted.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Angel-eyes56 left this comment, (thanks btw!) "I can't help but wonder what Helena has planned." To let everyone know, it's going to be awhile before the reveal, but there are some obscure hints throughout the story. The plan that I've revealed so far is only the icing.

I hope everyone liked the vid, I'm planning on producing another one so I'll let you know when that's finished. A big huge thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Eighteen

**General Hospital:**

At three in the morning, three days later, Lucky called with the news they'd been waiting for. Laura was home and she was in the hospital. Nikolas didn't bother to wait for an explanation, knowing that Lucky would tell him once they got to the there. Instead he woke up Georgie and they both dressed quickly, leaving the island as fast as the launch would allow.

The question of _why now_? was running through both of their minds as the boat crossed the choppy waters. Why did Helena wait until now, a week after they were married, to bring Laura back. It might have made sense for Helena to bring her back right after the wedding, or if she was concerned about the validity, to bring Laura back after a month. However, a week confused everyone and lead many to believe, especially with Helena's sudden departure, that something was wrong with Laura.

And now with Laura in the hospital, Nikolas feared their concerns were justified.

Georgie must have read the fear etched on his face because she took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"It'll be alright," she'd told him.

Nodding his head Nikolas gazed into her brown eyes and in the dim light he could see her conviction shining through. The clamp in his chest loosened and Nikolas was struck by amazement. No matter the circumstances, Georgie always managed to make him feel better, she managed to make him believe that everything would be alright. It was a talent she possessed that he was beginning to treasure.

The launch docked then and Nikolas pulled his gaze away from Georgie. Together they met with the driver who drove them through the quiet streets of downtown Port Charles, getting them to the hospital in a matter of mere minutes. They road the lift in the same silence that seemed to have enveloped them since they left Wyndemere.

Once the doors opened, Nikolas and Georgie stepped out of the lift in tandem, with Nikolas keeping a firm grip on Georgie's hand, which he hadn't let go of since the launch. Seeing Lucky, Luke, and Lulu all seated in the waiting area, the two made their way to the trio's side.

"Well?" Nikolas asked, his eyes skipping from Luke to Lucky and to Lulu looking for answers.

"Monica's in with your mother right now," Luke started to explain, "she said that Laura looks fine but wanted to examine her all the same just to make sure."

"Have you seen her yet?" he asked in reply to Luke's explanation.

"NO!" Lulu replied, sounding frustrated.

"They'll let us in when they're finished," Lucky said, giving her shoulder a small comforting squeeze, in an attempt to placate her.

"What happened? How did Laura get here?" Georgie asked once she and Nikolas had taken seats across from the three Spencers'.

"No one knows," Lucky replied, "I got a call to come down to the hospital and when I got here, I was told that a room that was previously empty now had a patient in it. They didn't know who she was, how she'd gotten there or who'd brought her in. I only found out it was mom when Monica came out and told me," Lucky informed them, "and that's when I called all of you."

Silence enveloped the small group and Georgie began to think to her self and finally murmured aloud, "Helena is definitely one for the dramatic." And while her statement was mainly a spoken thought, the rest of the group heard her and agreed with it.

"She's definitely a drama queen," Lulu said, turning to her father she asked, "do you think that's why Helena waited to bring mom back?"

Luke shook his head, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders he kissed the top of her head and said, "I hope so."

The five were once again lulled into a silence as they waited for Monica to appear with news. They didn't have to wait very long since Monica appeared a little over fifteen minutes later with a nurse they didn't recognize following closely behind her. While the group stood up and waited for Monica to approach them, the doctor gave instructions to the nurse quietly. When she was finished Monica made her way to them and appraised them of the situation.

"From all initial tests, Laura appears to be fine," Monica told them, watching as they collectively breathed a sigh of relief, "I've scheduled an in depth set for tomorrow morning that will tell us more but I have a good feeling that all of those tests will turn out fine." Lowing her voice she came in closer and said, "Laura appears to be physically fit, no bruises or lacerations. It doesn't appear as though Helena caused her any physical harm. However, Laura is still catatonic which suggests that Helena didn't start any of these treatments she's promised."

Monica was one of the very small handful of people who actually knew about the situation and she was only appraised so she could serve as one of Laura's doctors. The others being Robin, Patrick and Lainey.

"No, Helena won't start treatments until after Georgie's conceived," Nikolas replied, unsurprised by the news.

"Can we see her now?" Lulu asked impatiently.

"Yes. We've settled her in and checked out the equipment that appeared with her," Monica informed them. Looking down at the file she still held in her hand she said, "it's definitely not your standard run of the mill hospital equipment."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked, suddenly concerned.

"It means that no hospital, especially not General Hospital, would spend that amount of money on equipment. It's top of the line," Monica told them, "and if you plan on moving Laura else where, I'd suggest you bring it with you."

Nikolas filed her suggestion away. While he trusted the staff at General Hospital, his intentions were to move his mother to another location, unless recommended to do otherwise by Monica or one of the other doctors. Nikolas and Luke agreed that they wanted Laura in a location that could be monitored twenty-four hours a day.

"Since it's pretty quiet around here, and Ford isn't around, I'm going to let more than one of you in at a time. However," Monica began to stipulate, "I would suggest it be only Luke, Nikolas, Lucky and Lulu. Sorry Georgie."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine," Georgie assured her, "I can wait out here."

"Okay, well then all of you can head in now." Monica told them the room number and left to check on the rest of her patients.

While Lucky and Lulu immediately headed for their mother's room Nikolas and Luke stayed for a moment. Nikolas placed a kiss on Georgie's forehead before leaving her and Luke alone together.

Placing his hand on Georgie's shoulder Luke said, "before you leave, I do want you to go into see her. You're part of her family, and you're the one whose made perhaps the biggest sacrifice to save her. It's only right that you see her too."

"I will," she told the older man, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Once she was alone in the quiet waiting room, Georgie sat down and curled up in a corner of the sofa. While her eyelids felt heavy, Georgie refused to allow herself to sleep. Four months of sleeping in General Hospital had more than made up for a lifetime of sleeping in a hospital, she'd reasoned. Instead she picked up a six month old magazine and began to flip through it, listening to the sounds emanating around her.

Georgie was vaguely aware of a nurse entering the hub to perform paperwork, and didn't bother to look up when she heard the lift ding and the doors slid open. However when she heard the voice of Scott Baldwin, her head shot up and her body followed taking her right up to the man who was demanding to know Laura's room number.

"Don't tell him," Georgie ordered the nurse before turning to face Scott. "Go home Scott, there's no reason for you to be here."

"Oh, I beg to differ Mrs. Cassadine, Laura's here, therefore I should be here," he informed her snidely.

Turning back to the nurse he once again asked for the room number, however, the young woman didn't give it to him. The nurse would have before she learned that the younger woman who'd ordered her not to was a Cassadine, but there was no way she would double cross her order now. The nurse beat a hasty retreat before the former D.A. could unleash his wrath on her.

Scott made a move toward the patient rooms only to be blocked by Georgie, who planted her feet on the ground, crossed her arms over her chest and refused to move.

"Get out of my way," he demanded, trying to push past her.

"No," Georgie replied firmly and reiterated, "leave now, Scott."

"Laura needs me-" he began to argue, only to have Georgie interrupt him.

"No, Laura needs her family," Georgie told him, "and they're in there with her right now, and that's all she needs. She doesn't need you coming in there ranting and raving, throwing your former power around, trying to throw Luke out. And quiet frankly neither do her children. Just let them have this reunion."

Scott seemed to be at a loss for words after Georgie's scolding, however his gaze remained fixed on the hallway just beyond Georgie's shoulder. Finally he looked at her with a question in his eye, "why bring her back now?" he asked, "what's going on?"

Thankfully for Georgie, who had to come up with a lie and fast, the lift dinged once again and they were interrupted by Logan.

"Oh great!" she sighed throwing her hands up in exasperation, "let me guess you're here to be there for Lulu." Seeing the look on his face she asked, "how did you find out that she was here?" Seeing Logan quickly glance at his father she turned to Scott and asked, "and how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how he found out," Logan spoke up for his father, "what matter is that he's here to protect and be there for the woman he loves. Just like I am."

Georgie scoffed at Logan explanation and turned her back to them. Reaching for the phone she picked it up and started to dial for security when Logan grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked the phone out of her hand. As she struggled to free her wrist, he twisted her around.

"You think that just because you married Prince Cassadine that you can look down on me from even higher up than you did before?" he asked and then replied, "well think again _princess_."

"Logan, I may not like you very much, but I have never looked down on you," Georgie tried to reason as she tried to free herself from his ever tightening grip on her wrist. "Let me go," she ground out through clenched teeth, "you're hurting me."

Scott was starting to become concerned by his sons behavior and quickly told the younger man to let go of Georgie's wrist. However Logan either didn't hear him or wasn't going to listen, because he tightened his grip causing Georgie to cry out in pain and pulled her closer.

"Please, Logan let go of me," Georgie begged, worried that her wrist might break under the pressure of his grip.

"Logan," Scott warned, watching as Monica approached them.

"Let go of her right now," Monica said in a no-nonsense-voice, "and get out of here before security arrives."

Glaring at Georgie once more Logan finally let go of Georgie and made his way to the lift, with Scott hot on his heals.

"And Scott," Monica called out, "I've already told security not to let you near Laura, so don't even try it." Making her way to Georgie's side she asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think anything is broken," she replied watching as the doors closed on Scott and Logan with concern over Logan behavior filling her with dread.

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

Three hours later found Georgie back on Spoon Island. Nikolas decided to stay on the mainland to be at the hospital for the testing in the morning and to be there when Lesley arrived. Georgie, on the other hand opted to go back to the island to be there when Spencer woke up. Nikolas thanked her and both he and Lucky escorted her back to the launch before heading back to the Spencer house to get a few hours of rest.

Deciding to check on Spencer before she got a few hours of shut eye herself, Georgie made the short detour to the little boy's room. Quietly she opened the door and slipped inside, padding across the room softly. Kneeling next down to the bed she brushed a dark lock of hair from his forehead, and smiled as he shifted a little but remained soundly sleeping.

After checking his blankets, Georgie decided to open a window and let some fresh air into the room. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she stood up only to stop suddenly with a gasp as she noticed the figure standing by the window.

"Helena," she sighed, trying to reign in her wild heartbeat. Georgie watched through the relative darkness as Helena nodded her head in a hello. Making her way to the window and Helena's side, Georgie pushed it open allowing a warm breeze to drift into the room before turning to face her grandmother-in-law. Wrapping her arms around her waist she whispered, "what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see my great-grandson," she explained in a low voice, motioning to Spencer. "You're very good with him," she said.

"Thank you, but he makes it easy. He's a great little boy," Georgie replied, keeping her gaze focused on Helena.

Helena nodded her head in agreement. Thoughtfully the older woman said, "I have no doubt you'll be excellent with your own children."

"I hope so," Georgie replied.

"I assume Laura has been settled in," Helena mused, turning her attention back to Georgie.

"Yeah, Monica would like to keep her in hospital for some tests, but I'm assuming they'll come back fine," Georgie stated.

Helena smiled slyly at Georgie before saying, "they will."

"Thank you for bringing her back," Georgie said, placing a hand on the older woman's arm.

The older woman looked down at Georgie's hand and placed her own aged one a top and patted it stiffly, "I had no intention of keeping her my dear. I can't stand even the sight of her," Helena told her honestly.

"Still, you had everyone worried and it was good of you not to drag it out," the younger woman told her.

"You weren't worried," Helena replied, "in fact, I happen to know that you actually vouched for me and assured the Spencers' and Nikolas that Laura was just fine."

Georgie nodded her head in understanding; of course Helena would know about that.

"Believing in the goodness of a person can be a virtue, however, it can also be a vice," Helena told her.

Georgie narrowed her eyes questioningly at Helena's statement, but chose not to comment. Instead she watched as Helena turned her gaze out of the window and toward the water in the distance. While Helena seemed to have drifted into a comfortable silence, Georgie was left to nervously wonder what to do next. However, Helena didn't give her much time to plan her next move.

"Do you want to know one of the things I most despise about Luke and Laura?" Helena asked, making it clear that she was going to tell Georgie whether or not the younger woman wanted to know, she continued, "it's the love," sneering the word out, "they have for one another. That love makes a person weak. It's the reason why I hated young Miss Quartermaine so much. She sparked that kind of love in Nikolas."

Georgie flinched at Helena's words and was thankful that the older woman still had her back turned to Georgie. Clutching at her wounded wrist Georgie fought against the tide of emotion that swirled up against her from Helena's words.

"Had she not died, they probably would have ended up like Luke and Laura," Helena murmured to herself.

Unbeknownst to Georgie, Helena could see Georgie reflected in the window's glass. The old woman let a small smile crawl over her face as she watched Georgie's reaction. Knowing that she'd planted her seed she quickly made her departure, leaving Georgie to ponder over her words.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I love hearing from you!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Nineteen

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

Georgie managed to keep the bruise from Logan's assault hidden for two days until Nikolas found out. Ironically, she wasn't even trying. A combination of circumstances kept the incident from coming out and Georgie had to admit she was thankful. Because while Logan's attack might have scared her, it also worried her. There was no explanation for his bizarre behavior that she was aware of. Granted she and Logan had never seen eye to eye, over her sister and Lulu especially, but Georgie never looked down on his despite what Logan may assume.

So while Georgie wasn't trying to hide the bruise, she was thankful that he hadn't discovered it for himself. Since she was a fast healer, Georgie had hoped that it would fade in a couple days time. After that she had planned to go first to Lucky and warn his about Logan's behavior, and then talk with Scott. It wasn't something she looked forward to doing given her speech to him at the hospital, but she knew it was necessary.

And if it weren't for Patrick, Georgie's plan probably would have worked out.

That morning Georgie invited Patrick to Wyndemere. She skirted around her reasons until the doctor arrived, curiosity plastered on his handsome face. A knock on the door alerted her to his presence, and putting down the college catalog she was looking at she got up to greet him.

"Hi!" she said, smiling.

"Hi," Patrick replied, then asked, "what am I doing here?"

"You're here so I can help you," she answered, motioning for him to take a seat next to her on the sofa.

"And how can you help me?" he asked, still confused.

Sighing, Georgie patted Patrick's knee and said, "Patrick, I don't know when or why, but gradually I've come to think of you as sort of an older brother figure."

"Really?" he said, sounding flattered.

Smiling Georgie replied, "yeah, and that's why I'm going to help you convince my cousin to marry you. That is if you're serious. Because if you're not and you've been trying to get her to marry you without actually meaning it. Brother or not I will hurt you," she told him, the look on her face making it clear that she was dead serious.

"Georgie, I do want to marry Robin. I want to be a family, with her, me, and the baby," he explained. "Before Robin, before the baby, I never would have imagined myself settling down, but now... now I can't picture my future in any other way. Now if I could get her to see that I've changed."

"That's where I come in," Georgie said and then told him, "wait here."

Patrick watched her get up and leave the room, only to return a few minutes later with Spencer in her arms. The little boy became shy, as Georgie was learning he did with every new person, and pressed his head against her shoulder.

"Patrick, you remember Spencer," Georgie said, then focusing in on the little boy she said to him, "Spencer you remember Patrick don't you?"

The little boy nodded his head and smiled shyly at the older man who grinned back at him before looking up at Georgie. He asked, "what is this all about?"

"I had a thought," she started, "tomorrow night Nikolas, Spencer and I are going to have dinner with my dad and Maxie. Robin usually comes around to eat and I thought that maybe, if you were to come with her and she was to see you interacting with Spencer, well... you get the idea right," Georgie hinted.

"I think so," Patrick replied hesitantly, "but... do you honestly think Robin will see the change in me in just one night."

"It wouldn't be just one night, or even just your interaction with Spencer. It would be a combination of well placed words on my part, from Mac and Maxie-"

"This wasn't Maxie's idea was it?" Patrick interrupted, looking slightly worried.

"No!" Georgie automatically assured him, "Maxie's too busy with Mac and Kate right now."

"Okay, good," Patrick replied with a relieved sigh.

Georgie laughed and finished saying, "and well placed magazines about parenting and maybe the reality section of the newspaper on the coffee table... trust me, I've thought it through." Seeing the look on Patrick's face Georgie sighed and admitted that she had a bit too much time on her hands lately.

"Well I'm all for it," Patrick told her, "but what about you little guy? Are you willing to help me out?"

"Sure he is," Georgie answered for him, tickling the little boy's stomach causing him to break out into peels of laughter.

It was in Spencer's playful attempts to get away that Georgie's long sleeve was pushed up and a smiling Patrick got a brief glimpse of the bruise on her wrist. Immediately his smile faded into a frown, one that Georgie noticed right away. Georgie ceased her playing with Spencer and asked Patrick what was wrong.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked reaching out and taking it gently and pushing up the sleeve.

Before she could offer up and explanation, Nikolas came in and said, "what's wrong with her arm?" His eyes were narrow as he stood in the doorway, a folder clutched in his hand.

Patrick looked over his shoulder at his friend and narrowed his eyes into a glare, Georgie's words of 'big brother' running through his head. Patrick said, "It's a bruise, in the shape of a hand."

"What?!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Relax," Georgie ordered, "you're going to frighten Spencer," she said, motioning to the little boy who was staring at her bruised arm. Pulling her arm away from Patrick she swatted and glared at him, "I know what you're think and you're wrong and that's terrible of you to think," she scolded.

"Then how did you get that bruise?" Patrick asked.

Nikolas made his way behind the sofa and knelt down, gently taking Georgie's wrist and examining it. He waited a beat before say, "how did it happen?"

"There was a minor incident at the hospital the night your mom came back," Georgie explained, "it's no big deal. Logan, grabbed my wrist when I was trying to call security-"

"Why would you need to call security?" Patrick asked.

"Scott showed up," she told them, smiling down at Spencer who was observing the conversation with confusion.

"Okay, Scott was there but why did Logan attack you?" Nikolas asked, practically growling the younger mans name.

"Honestly, I don't know," she replied, "he was acting strangely. But Monica showed up and they left and everything is fine."

"Patrick," Nikolas spoke up after a moment, "would mind taking Spencer to his room?"

Getting the message loud and clear Patrick agreed and left the room with Spencer in tow.

"That bastard!" Nikolas erupted once they were out of earshot, then turning to Georgie, and in a slightly quieter voice asked, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Nikolas, tumor or no tumor I knew how you would react. And I know that if Logan was within arms reach right now, you'd cause him bodily injury," Georgie replied calmly, "and I don't want, or need you to do that. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I have been for a very long time now."

Unable to keep his rage at Logan Hayes fueled around Georgie, Nikolas took a seat next to his wife and once again examined her wrist. Wondering how he couldn't have noticed.

As if reading his mind Georgie said, "it's been chaos around here. It's understandable. And beside it's already fading, I heal quickly," she assured him, "I'm going to talk to Mac and Lucky and," she added reluctantly, " Scott, about him. I handle this. I promise."

Looking up into Georgie's soft brown eyes, Nikolas was chagrined to admit, even to himself, that Georgie could probably handle this more constructively than he could. Silently, Nikolas agreed not to do anything, but promised himself that if Logan tried anything else, Georgie wouldn't be able to help him.  
**  
The Metro Court Hotel:**

Deep in thought Nikolas sat alone at a table in the restaurant of the Metro Court Hotel, as he waited for Georgie to join him for dinner. According to Helena they had to make appearances from time to time to appease any speculation about their relationship. Lost in his mental wanderings, Nikolas didn't hear Lucky call out to him until his brother was standing right beside him and nudged his shoulder.

Shaken out of his reverie he looked up and said, "Lucky, Sam, what are you two doing here?"

"Food," Sam answered simply, amused by her cousins behavior. She asked, "what are you doing here alone?"

"Waiting for Georgie," he replied, and then invited the two to sit with them. Sam and Lucky refused, politely, letting Nikolas know it was more of a romantic dinner than anything. They did however agree to sit with him until Georgie arrived.

"So where was your head?" Lucky asked, grabbing a bread stick.

"You name it, mom, Logan Hayes, adoption," Nikolas ticked them off one by one.

"Wait, I understand Laura, but Hayes and adoption?" Sam looked at Nikolas and waited for him to answer.

Nikolas briefly outlined Logan's attack on Georgie, trying to reign in his temper, before he quickly changed the subject and told them about his conversation with Sonny before the wedding.

"And I've been thinking about it ever since," Nikolas finished.

A thoughtful silence enveloped the table and Sam was the one to break it, "the decision is up to you, but if you'd like my two cents..." Sam said, "From what I know about Georgie, and from what I've heard from Maxie, she's a great person. I think to keep Georgie at a distance, from Spencer, would be to deprive him."

"I have to agree with Sam," Lucky added, giving her hand a squeeze, "If you really want a new Cassadine legacy, allowing Georgie to raise Spencer as her son would be a great start. But it is up to you."

"Thanks, both of-" Nikolas skittered to a halt, his fists clenched on the table top and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Looking behind them Sam and Lucky noticed that Logan had entered the restaurant pushing Anthony Zaccahara in his wheelchair. Instantly the two turned back to Nikolas, they quickly exchanged knowing glances, this could get out of hand fast.

"Nikolas," Lucky warned.

The prince held his hands up in placation, and let Sam drag him and Lucky into a casual conversation that lasted until Georgie arrived; five minutes later.

Entering the restaurant Georgie was immediately greeted by the hostess and told were Nikolas was sitting. Spotting him with Lucky and Sam, a smile quickly formed on her face as she made her way towards them. However halfway across the room she passed by Logan on his way to the bar. And while there was plenty of room for him to move past her, he instead chose to shoulder his way past, nearly causing Georgie to loose her balance. She would have fallen to the ground had it not been for a waiter.

Glaring at his back she turned around and started towards the table when her eyes widened. Nikolas had seen the entire thing and now there was steam pouring from his ears. Georgie watched in horror as Nikolas shoved his way past his brother and made a bee line for Logan.

"Nikolas, please don't," Georgie begged as soon as he reached her, however the look on Nikolas' face told her that Logan had pushed it too far. She watched as her husband made his way toward the bar where an oblivious Logan sat. Turning back she mouthed for Lucky to help her.

The detective was only halfway across the room when Nikolas grabbed Logan by the shoulder, causing the younger man to spin around in his seat. Nikolas landed a punch right on Logan's jaw. Georgie tried to step in but afraid that she would get caught in the cross fire, Sam pulled her away. All she was left to do was watch as the two exchanged punches as Lucky, with help from security broke them up.

The two were disheveled messes by the time the cops showed up and placed them both in handcuffs.

Making her way to her husbands side, Georgie first made sure he was alright before saying, "I hope that was worth it."

"It was," he replied through his broken lip, "cause you're worth it."

Nikolas was dragged off leaving behind a shocked Georgie, a thoughtful Sam, and a knowing Lucky.


	22. Chapter Twenty

Thank you for all of your reviews! Also, I keep forgetting but I wanted to thank everyone who has this story on their favorites list and story alert list. Thanks!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Twenty

**The Park:**

While they watched Spencer and Cameron play in the sandbox, Georgie and Lulu sat at a nearby picnic table talking. Lulu was watching Cameron for the afternoon and the nanny had dropped off Spencer for the boys play date, while Georgie was in town to see Lucky and Scott about Logan. Knowing where Lulu would bring the boys, Georgie decided to stop by and see her sister-in-law to talk with her about her former boyfriend.

Lulu had been shocked to learn about what had happened at the hospital the night of her mother's return but hadn't been surprised by Logan's behavior. Before Logan's attack on Georgie, Lulu had simply chalked her ex-boyfriend's attitude up to their tumultuous relationship and subsequent breakup, however now she was concerned that it might be more than that. Lulu shared what she knew about Logan's state of mind with Georgie, who advised her to talk with both her brother and then Scott about it.

"What about his mom?" Georgie asked, "is it possible to contact her?"

"I wouldn't even know how," Lulu replied honestly, "he never offered to introduce us. But I could ask Spinelli to track her down."

"That's a good idea," Georgie said thoughtfully, "Scott may not be able to get through to him, but his mom might."

After a short silence, Lulu spoke up hesitantly and said, "speaking of moms..."

"Lulu," Georgie said warningly.

"I know, I know," Lulu sighed, "it's a completely inappropriate topic for me to be bringing up but, I can't seem to help myself. I just want my mom back," Lulu sighed.

_So do I_, Georgie thought, thinking of her own mother, as she gave Lulu's hand a squeeze.

"Lulu-"

"No, you know what never mind" Lulu said, stopping Georgie, "forget I brought it. Please."

"Okay," Georgie agreed, thankful that Lulu wasn't about to pursue the subject.

Embarrassed, Lulu made up an excuse to leave, promising Georgie that she would stay away from Logan. Georgie also said goodbye to Spencer, who wanted to spend more time with his cousin. As soon as they were out of sight she turned around and saw Helena step into view. While she'd felt the older woman's presence, she didn't want to mention it to Lulu, who already seemed out of sorts.

"Helena," Georgie greeted, "how are you?"

"Quite well my dear and you," she asked politely.

"Fine," Georgie replied. Out of curiosity, she asked why Helena was at the park, but didn't quite buy her explanation of a walk.

While Georgie remained sitting at the picnic bench, Helena stood by her side. Georgie assumed that the older woman wasn't willing to degrade herself by sitting on a ruff hewn public dining table. Georgie probably would have laughed it it had been anyone else.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with young Miss Spencer," Helena remarked, knowing full well that Georgie knew she'd been listening in, "and while Lesley Lu may not be comfortable asking, I'm not."

Georgie flinched at the thought of having this discussion with Helena, however the matriarch saved her by bringing the subject up in a more indirect way.

"In vitro would have been much quicker."

"That's true," Georgie commented, "but it would have also been sterile, unfeeling. It may be right for those couples who need it but that's not the case for Nikolas and I," Georgie told her, "this is already a forced situation," Georgie said, and Helena nodded her head in agreement, "but I won't have any child of mine, thinking that they were simply a bargaining chip in a negotiation. That they were conceived as quickly as possible, just out of necessity. I want them to know, that at least they came into this world out of their parents freewill. If I can help it, they will never discover the reason they were brought into this world. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

With that Georgie got up and made her way out of the park, knowing that Helena was watching her, feeling proud of herself for standing up to Helena.

**Scorpio-Jones Residence:**

"Georgie?" Nikolas asked hesitantly, "how long are we going to stand out here?"

The three of them: Nikolas, Georgie, and Spencer, were standing outside the front door of the Scorpio-Jones house. They'd been standing there for the past five minutes.

"Until I decide on the best course of action," she replied, an uncertain edge to her voice.

"Best course of action? For what?" he asked, then quietly told Spencer not to touch the bruise that marred his chin.

"Well, does one simply enter their childhood home, without knocking," she said, a contemplative tone now replacing the uncertainty, "or, does one knock? Either way seems strange," she admitted.

Sensing she was at a loss, Nikolas said, "I've always just walked in to the Spencer house, and I didn't grow up there."

Looking up and over her shoulder at Nikolas she said, "so you think we should just walk right in?"

"Yeah," Nikolas nodded his head before reaching around Georgie and grasping the handle. Opening the door he urged her into the foyer, only to stop short when he saw Maxie and Mac standing in the foyer.

While Mac had a slightly bemused look on his face, Maxie looked pissed. The blond turned on her heel with a huff and left the foyer. Both Nikolas and Georgie wore twin confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Georgie asked, looking past her father.

Shaking his head, and letting the smile he'd been trying to contain free, Mac went up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Taking her by the shoulders he said, "Georgie, that door is always open to you."

"Thanks dad," Georgie replied, smiling warmly at her dad.

"Nikolas," Mac greeted holding out his hand and shaking the younger man's hand. Turning his attention to the little boy in Nikolas' arms he said, "hi there Spencer. I heard you like macaroni and cheese, is that true."

The toddler nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Good, because I made up a batch especially for you," Mac told him.

"Mac, you didn't have to do that," Nikolas said, "if it's not breakfast Spencer is pretty good about eating what he's given."

"It was my pleasure," Mac told him, waving off his protest, "well come on in."

The trio followed Mac into the living room where Maxie was sitting, flipping through a magazine. The blond looked up when they came in and waited until Mac left, going up stairs, before saying, "you couldn't have waited out there five more minutes?"

Understanding why Maxie wanted them to wait outside, Georgie decided to tease her sister a little bit and said, "and here I thought you knew me."

"You always think things through so thoroughly," Maxie whined. Wagging her finger at Nikolas she said, "this is your fault, isn't it?"

"I think they get the point Maxie," Mac said, coming back down the stairs, "You're a sore loser."

Maxie gasped in indignation and went back to reading her magazine.

"What did she loose?" Robin asked as she entered the room.

"Her right to complain about helping out for a week," Mac replied, giving his niece a kiss on the forehead before asking, "where's Patrick? I thought he was coming too."

"We came in separate cars, and he wanted to stop by his place to pick something up. He was being very mysterious about it," Robin commented absently.

Both Nikolas and Mac exchanged sly glances, first at Georgie then at each other as Robin playfully argued with Maxie about the bet and Robin's driving. Both of the men knew about Georgie's plan, they were both drafted to help.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was Nikolas who got up to answer it. Letting Patrick in, the prince noticed the bag the other man was carrying and quietly asked him what was inside. Looking over Nikolas' shoulder Patrick opened the bag and allowed him to peer inside, he shrugged his shoulders when Nikolas gave him a look.

"I thought Spencer might have fun with it," he explained, then asked, "is Robin here yet?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Nikolas replied, "yes, she's in the living room with Spencer on her lap, so if you're looking for an opportunity to impress her, now would be the time."

Throwing his arm over Nikolas' shoulders Patrick said, "a man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do. By the way, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Nikolas replied, this time rolling his eyes.

The two made their way into the living room where a surprised Robin watched as her uncle greeted Patrick with an enthusiastic handshake. The brunette looked around at everyone to see if they were just as surprised as she was but found they weren't. Instead they greeted him like family.

"What's in the bag?" Maxie asked almost immediately, her insatiable curiosity needing to be satisfied.

"It's for Spencer, something he can play with when he comes here," Patrick explained, setting the bag down on the coffee table.

"For me?!" Spencer perked up and moved forward to get a better look at the box Patrick pulled out. The little boy cried out with joy when he saw what it was. Turning to his father he pointed at it and said, "racetracks!"

"Good thinking Patrick," Mac said, clapping the surgeon on the back, "I went up into the attic this morning but all I found were little girl toys, nothing for a little boy except for a few books and a puzzle."

"Do they have time to set it up?" Georgie asked, trying to gauge her cousins reaction to Patrick's thoughtfulness.

"There's a little bit of time before dinner. Go for it," Mac replied.

Patrick and Robin both helped Spencer set up the race track, while Maxie feigned needing to make a call and Nikolas and Georgie offered to help Mac out with setting the table. Nikolas covertly cast glances over at the trio and while they appeared to be relaxed he couldn't judge how Robin was reacting. Turning to Georgie he caught the look on her face and assumed that her plan must be working. When he asked her she merely grinned at him and went back to placing napkins beside each plate.

When dinner was ready Robin received another surprise. While she'd been expecting Spencer to be reluctant to leave his new toy, she didn't expect Patrick to deal with the child so easily. To be honest, no one had. Patrick left them stunned as he managed to pull Spencer away without the little boy making a fuss. Luckily, Robin was dealing with her own surprise so she didn't notice the looks on the rest of her family's faces.

Spencer, for the most part, remained the center of attention throughout dinner, however, Mac came in a close second. The family, especially Nikolas and Georgie, watched as Mac interacted with Spencer who was sitting next to him. The police commissioner helped the toddler with his dinner and talked with him. While it was a cute sight to see it also made Robin, Maxie and Georgie feel for him. While he'd been raising someone elses children he'd missed out on having his own. The three knew that he wouldn't have traded raising them for the world but also thought that he deserved his own child.

_It's never too late_, Maxie thought to herself.

The blond found the perfect opportunity to put her own plan into action when the phone rang for Mac. Once he was out of the room, she gained Nikolas' attention.

"Maxie! You just threw roll at my head?!" Nikolas exclaimed in shock.

While the adults looked at her in shock Spencer found it very funny and picked up the roll, that had rolled his way and threw it at his father. Laughing with glee as it bounced off his head.

Taking the roll away from his son, Nikolas turned his attention to Maxie and asked his sister-in-law why she was throwing food at him.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, I don't want Mac to hear," she said, her voice in a low strained whisper, "listen, you have a private mechanic right?"

"Yes," Nikolas responded hesitantly, then asked, "why?"

"Good! Can I take my car to him?"

"Why would you need to take your car to him?" Georgie asked.

"So he can do something to it that will make it stop running," Maxie explained as if she were talking to a child. She added, "it has to be something really obscure." Seeing the confused looks on their faces she went on to explain, "I need a reason to bring Mac to Crimson. If my car isn't working he'll have to come pick me up-"

"Wouldn't he point out that you could ride the bus," Patrick said.

"She won't ride the bus," Georgie and Robin said at the same time.

However he could have judged that just by the horrified look on Maxie's face.

"Anyway," Maxie said, drawing the word out as she gave Patrick a strange look, "if Mac comes to the office, he'll see Kate, they may talk, one thing may lead to another... and well you get the picture."

Seeing the smug look on her sisters face, Georgie had to ask, "how can you be so sure about this?"

"I just am," Maxie replied simply and confidently, "they're perfect for one another. Trust me."

Before another word could be said on the subject Mac returned to the table and they fell into a casual conversation as they finished their meal. Georgie and Nikolas stuck around a little while after dinner, as Spencer played with Patrick, however as soon as the little boy began to show signs of fatigue they decided it was time they left. The trio said their goodbyes, with Maxie setting up a time to see the mechanic and Patrick quietly thanking Georgie for her help.

Once they were at the car and as Nikolas was putting Spencer in his car seat, Georgie turned back to look at the house she grew up in. It was strange to be leaving after their weekly family dinner but Mac's words echoed in her mind and a feeling of comfort swept over her.

Turning to Nikolas, who was watching her, she reached up and touched his bruised jaw and said, "let's go home."


	23. Chapter Twenty One

Another new chapter, I think I might be on a roll. I hope you guys like it.

BTW, who watched the opening to the Olympics? That was awesome!

* * *

Threads

Chapter Twenty One

**Wyndemere Castle, Spoon Island:**

Hanging up the phone, Nikolas rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and sighed. Blinking through the spots that formed, he looked down again at the report that lay on his desk. It was three dozen sheets of paper that told him nothing. Zip, zero, nada about who bought out a large chunk of stock from Cassadine Enterprises. It wasn't so large of a chuck that it would qualify as a majority, but large enough to give the share holder a vote.

What's worse, Nikolas found out five days before he was supposed to fly to Greece for a meeting with the board. And now with only two days before the meeting, and absolutely no information to go on, Nikolas was beginning to feel the pressure. He would have to explain to the board how this had happened without him knowing and what he planned to do about it. Only Nikolas didn't know how it'd happened, and because of that as well as the fact that he didn't know who now owned the stock, he couldn't plan for what to do next.

Out of frustration Nikolas slammed his fists down on the desk and swore violently.

"Nikolas?"

Hearing Georgie's concerned voice call out his name, Nikolas looked up and found her, as well as his grandmother, standing in the doorway. While Georgie's face bore a mixture of concern and surprise, Helena's was masked with an emotion he couldn't pin down. However the look in her eye told him to be on his guard.

"Grandmother, what can I do for you," Nikolas asked, sweeping the contents of the folder back into the envelope. Helena was the last person he wanted knowing about this anonymous move.

"Nothing," she said, shocking him.

"She's here to see me," Georgie explained shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"And I thought you maybe able to advise her," Helena finished, taking a seat on the sofa, urging Georgie to sit next to her.

"With what?" Nikolas asked out of curiosity.

"I have a gift for Georgianna, that I felt she deserved," Helena explained. Turning to her purse, Helena pulled out a thin white envelope and handed it to Georgie, "for you my dear, for your strength of character."

Sliding her finger under the ornate seal Helena used to seal the envelope she pulled out the sheets of paper inside and gave them a cursory look over. Figuring out what they were very quickly she looked up at Helena and said, "this is..."

"Stock in Cassadine Enterprises," Helena finished for her, smiling, "solely in your name."

Nikolas quickly got up from his desk and made his way around to Georgie side, "you're the one who bought out the stock," he said. Taking the papers from Georgie he looked them over, then said, "this is only half of what was obtained."

"Yes," Helena conceded, "I retained the other half for myself."

Helena once again reached for her bag and pulled out another sheet of paper, this time handing it to Nikolas.

Looking it over, Nikolas was once again surprised. "Your proxy."

"Yes, I trust you'll do as you see fit," Helena told him. She waited a beat, allowing them to get over their shock, before she continued, "now as for the stock. I realize Nikolas that you gave Georgianna several hundred shares upon your marriage-"

"What!?" Georgie exclaimed, looking up at Nikolas she said, "you did?"

"Yeah, I did," Nikolas replied bashfully, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, "I guess I forgot to tell you."

"As I was going to say, this has nothing to do with your marriage, or the child," Helena explained, and faced Georgie. Pointing to the papers now back in Georgie's hand, Helena said, "this has nothing to do with the other. It is simply my gift to you."

"Uh, I don't know what to say, except... Thank you," she said.

"You're more than welcome my dear," Helena replied, before shocking them once again and enveloping the younger woman in a brief hug. Smiling Helena stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave now. My jet is waiting for me," Helena told them, and seeing the suspicious look on her grandson's face she patted him on the cheek and said, "I'll be in New York City for the couple days. Shopping. Tata!"

Baffled, the two watched her leave. Turning back to Georgie Nikolas found her looking over the papers once again. When she looked up at him he found she had a dreamy, concerned, and confused look on her face.

"_I_ have a lot of money now, right?"

"As of today yeah, your several million dollars richer," Nikolas replied absently. Then, noticing that she'd suddenly become very pale after his statement, he asked, "Georgie? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Georgie mumbled out before suddenly getting up and kneeling in front of the waste basket to empty her stomach.

Concerned Nikolas knelt by her side and held her hair back. Once she was finished, he helped her back to the couch and went for a glass of ginger ale. When he returned her found her looking at the papers, still as white as a sheet and starting to hyperventilate. Setting the glass down on the coffee table he instantly went to her side.

Looking up at Nikolas with wide eyes, Georgie stuttered, "this is too much, and I didn't earn it!"

Confused Nikolas knelt down in front of her and asked her what she meant.

"I earn things," she said stressing the earn part, "if I want something I have to earn it, that's how it's always been. No one gives me things like this. Why would she give me this. I didn't earn it!"

Grasping her by the shoulder Nikolas said, "look around you. I didn't earn this, I was born into it. I didn't do anything to earn any of this." Nikolas brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, seeing that he was getting through to her. Noting that she was beginning to relax he handed her the glass of ginger ale. Smiling at her he said, "you're that I've ever met who would get upset about not earning something."

Georgie laughed and blushed, looking up at him through her eyelashes she said, "I kind of overreacted there didn't I?"

"Just a little," he replied honestly, getting up and taking a seat next to her on the sofa. Turning her to face him he asked her, "are you okay now?"

Georgie nodded her head and allowed him to take her into his arms, cradling her like he might Spencer. The two of them laid there for a long time talking about both Helena's gift and Georgie's reaction. As she explained herself, Nikolas gradually began to understand where she was coming from and was once again faced with the change of life style that Georgie was undertaking. He retracted his earlier statement and said that she probably didn't overreact after all.

After a while a silence descended on them and Nikolas began to think."A

"Georgie?"

"Yeah," she replied sleepily.

"Would you want to come to Greece with me?" Nikolas asked.

"I thought you were only going for the meeting, then coming straight back?"

"That's what I planned but if you want to come," Nikolas suggested, "we could leave early, spend three days there. I know it's not much, but it would give you a chance to see Athens at least. Would you like to come?"

"Would I?! Yes, I would love too!" Georgie responded enthusiastically.

Nikolas had to smile at Georgie's excitement. As he listened to her talk about what she knew about Athens, he had to wonder why he hadn't thought of bringing her with him sooner.

**Over the Atlantic Ocean:**

Two day's later Georgie was on Nikolas' private jet over the Atlantic Ocean and she was wishing that she would have stayed at home. Moaning, she bent over and once again heaved into the toilet bowl. Thinking and hoping it was over, she stood up and washed her face, looking into the mirror she recalled Maxie's words as the blond bid her goodbye at the airport and scoffed out loud.

"Mile high club," she sighed pitifully, "how can you possibly join the mile high club when throwing your guts up."

When Nikolas knocked on the door she toweled her face dry and opened it. She tried to give him a smile, but she could see that it did nothing to allay his concern for her.

"Any better?"

"A little," she sighed making her way back to the seat nearest the wing, where the motion wasn't as great. Sitting down she felt Nikolas press a cold bottle of ginger ale in her hand. Even though she'd said it a million times already, Georgie once again apologized.

"Georgie, it's okay, it's not your fault," Nikolas soothed, kneeling down in front of her, "you had no way of knowing that you would get motion sickness."

"But that's the thing," Georgie protested weakly, "I've never had motion sickness."

"And you've also never flown over the Atlantic, or any other ocean for that matter," Nikolas reasoned, "it's different flying over the ocean."

Georgie had to agree with his logic, but she still felt stupid not to have prepared for this. Now she was miserable and there was next to nothing she could do about it and that feeling of helplessness left her in even further despair. Feeling another wave of nausea hit her full force, she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Leaving a frustrated Nikolas outside, wanting in.

While Georgie had expressed her need to be left alone when she was sick, Nikolas wanted nothing more than to be in there with her and for her. He desperately wanted to take care of her but he had quickly learned that Georgie took care of other people, and didn't expect them to want to take care of her. Georgie would only go so far as to let him get her bottles of ginger ale and some crackers, but she wouldn't let him do anything else for her.

And Georgie certainly didn't want him to see her get sick.

When she realized she'd thrown up in front of him a couple of days ago she'd been absolutely mortified and apologized profusely, even though he'd told her it was nothing. Later she'd explained, with beat red cheeks, that she'd never let anyone, even her own parents see her get sick. Apparently even as a child she refused to let anyone into the bathroom.

Turning to look at the bathroom door, Nikolas glared at the inanimate structure. He wanted to tear it down, to shut off the faucet that ran every time Georgie got sick and to just hold her.

Had Nikolas thought of anything else, aside from Georgie, he might have examined just what his feelings about the situation were. But his thoughts were focused on his wife, leaving no room for anything or anyone else.

Resting his head on the seat in front of him, Nikolas sighed and cursed his bright idea of bringing her along. Granted, they had no idea she would get so sick but he should have just let things be. If he had, Georgie wouldn't be in the position she was in.

Quietly coming out of the bathroom, Georgie saw the position Nikolas was sitting in and immediately felt bad. She was ruining everything. Tears quickly blurred her vision, and she tried to work at wiping them away before Nikolas saw, but once she started crying it was as if she couldn't stop. And once Nikolas swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the seat where he sat down, cradling her in his arms, she cried even harder.

If there was one thing Georgie hated most, it was being sick. Being sick left her feeling helpless and useless. Normally, Georgie went to great lengths to never get sick, or if she was, to hide it from everyone, just so they wouldn't see her at her weakest. Because Georgie knew that when she was sick she became vulnerable, needy, and in her eyes pathetic. She hated the idea of anyone seeing her like that.

And now, Nikolas was.

Pressing a kiss to her warm forehead, Nikolas murmured nonsensical words of comfort into her ear. Gradually Nikolas noticed that Georgie was beginning to quiet down and hoped that she could at least sleep, perhaps through the rest of the flight.

Hearing her whisper to him in a tired voice that she was sorry, he pressed another kiss to her forehead and said, "shh, it's okay. It'll get better once we land."

_I hope_, he added silently to himself.


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

Well after approximately five rewrites and twelve frustrating days the new chapter is finally done! Normally I can write faster than I can level up in the MMORPG I play (yeah, I'm a geek), but this time it was another story. I think it turned out really well, better than I expected anyway, but I'll leave you to be the judge of that. Anyway, 3 things:

1. The song used in this chapter, "Fylakas Aggelos" by Giannis Kotsiras (which I do not own) is translated from Greek, so if it sounds funny as you read it, that's because of how it's translated. The song is really beautiful when sung in it's native tongue, if you have an IMeem account look it up. It's also on YouTube but live.

2. I couldn't recall if Nikolas is supposed to be able to speak Greek or not, but for this chapter I'm relying on the assumption that he can.

3. And last, thank you all so much for your great reviews, you're all an inspiration for me to continue writing. I love this story and to know that others love it just as much really warms my heart. So thank you! Now enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Threads

Chapter Twenty Two

**Hotel - Athens, Greece:**

By the time Georgie woke up for her first full day in Greece it was already half over. Groaning, she was tempted to drag the covers back up and over her head but decided to fight against her grogginess. Propping herself up on her elbows Georgie carefully scanned the room through half-closed lids and half wondered where Nikolas was. Almost immediately she remembered that he had nearly a full day of meetings.

With a large yawn and one long stretch, reaching the entire length of her body, Georgie threw back the covers and planted her feet on the floor. As soon as she did she was overcome with the sensation that she was still on the plane. Suddenly her stomach began to roll at the memory and she was propelling herself from the bed, with one hand covering her mouth, as she stumbled to the bathroom. Casting herself down in front of the toilet she promptly emptied her stomach into the bowl.

Once she was finished she reached up to the knob and flushed the bowl out and while she was certain she wasn't about to retch again she decided to wait a moment to be sure. Plus the cool marble floor felt divine on her heated skin.

As she sat there on the floor Georgie realized that she could no longer deny the possibility that she was pregnant. She was sick to her stomach, tired a good majority of the day, and her period was four days late. And while all of these things could be attributed to motion sickness, jet lag, and stress, the likeliness of them occurring all at once was slim at best.

Feeling as though the nausea had passed Georgie got up from the bathroom floor, with great reluctance, only to have a slight wave of dizziness pass over her briefly. Once she regained her bearings Georgie made her way back into the main room where she rang room service. As she ordered a pot of tea she stared longingly at the mug of cold coffee that Nikolas must have left for her. She could vaguely recall him attempted to wake her shortly before he left, but it was really just a blur.

By the time she dumped the cold coffee and grabbed her light summer robe, room service had arrived and delivered her tea. While she knew she shouldn't be surprised at their promptness, it still amazed her.

Laying out on one of the sofas in the suites living room, Georgie sipped from the delicate china tea cup and gazed out at the amazing view. However, her eyes slowly traveled down to her feet, up her legs and landed on her stomach. Cocking her head to the side she set the tea cup down and placed her hand on her stomach and stared at her abdomen thoughtfully. Thinking back over her science and health education classes from high school and college she tried to recall what the first stages of development were.

"You're only a hand full of cells right now," Georgie murmured to her stomach.

Then realizing what she was doing she rolled her eyes at herself. She didn't even know for sure if she was pregnant or not. There was no use in starting to imagine it when it might not even be true.

Suddenly, Georgie was left stunned by the sensation that thought left in it's wake.

What if she was just sick? What if she wasn't pregnant?

Why did she suddenly want to be so badly?

Wrapping her arms protectively around her waist, Georgie batted away the tears that sprang to her eyes and tried to banish the questions from her mind. Obviously she didn't know, and with _'if'_ questions popping into her mind she wasn't sure she wanted to know just yet. However she did realize that she couldn't entertain thoughts of being pregnant, especially if she wasn't. It would only cause her more pain in the end if she were to start daydreaming.

Making a decision that she would go to see Dr. Lee once they returned to Port Charles, Georgie decided to keep the possibility in mind but otherwise not think about it. With her mind made up and knowing that the only way to keep herself from thinking was to stay busy, she finished her tea and got ready for the day. Determined that she would see at least a little bit of Athens while she was there.

**Restaurant - Athens, Greece:**

Nikolas watched in rapt amusement as Georgie animatedly described what she'd seen that day between taking small bites of her food. While he'd seen it all before on previous trips, having her describe them to him from her point of view was like seeing them all over again. Brand new. It thrilled him in a way that he couldn't remember being thrilled in a long time.

An hour earlier Nikolas returned to the hotel after a day of meetings to find Georgie asleep on one of the sofas. The concern that had been hovering in his mind all day long returned full force as he watched her sleep. There were slight shadows under her eyes and an ashen color to her skin, both of which told him that she still wasn't well. While he was tempted to bring it up to her, he knew that she would tell him that she was fine, just as she always told everyone. It was a trait that was really beginning to gnaw at his nerves since he'd hoped to be the one person she wouldn't pretend with.

Even now as she sat across the table from him, eating a plate of very bland food from a restaurant known for it's cuisine, she smiled through her fatigue. However, as tired as she seemed to be her excitement and enthusiasm pumped adrenaline through her veins and appeared to keep her going. As she talked, her brown eyes remained huge as they strayed from him and their table to the setting and the people around her. Every once in a while Nikolas would have to focus Georgie's attention for her.

"And that wasn't even the best part!"

Her exclamation brought Nikolas out of his thoughts and back to her. He watched and listened as she slowly trailed off watching as a large family in one corner of the restaurant fought.

"What was?" he asked in response to her outburst.

"What was what?" she asked distracted.

"The best part?" Nikolas prompted.

"Her son insulted her cooking," she said, then turning to him she asked, "am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know? I thought you didn't know any Greek," he commented gazing at her curiously.

"I don't, but I can read people," she replied, her focus back on the family, "now he's trying to defend himself."

Nikolas grimaced as he too began to listen in on the conversation, "yeah but not very well."

"It she looks like she might spank him," Georgie giggled.

Covertly Nikolas looked over his shoulder at the family and watched as one of the younger men slapped his hand over the boys mouth and began to defend him. Once Georgie motioned him closer, Nikolas began a dialogue of the argument in a low voice, narrating for Georgie everything that was said. They both fought to contain their laughter as the boy once again made another remark, this time causing the older woman to grab the boy by the ear and drag him from their table. Once the rest of the family left they burst into laughter, along with several other patrons at the restaurant.

Once they'd calmed down again Nikolas asked Georgie where she learned to interpret body language. He admitted to her that he was impressed with her ability to break though the language barrier and know what was going on around her.

"Kelly's," Georgie told him in response, shrugging it off, "if you want good tips, you need to when a customer wants or needs something without being asked or being too intrusive. And I worked there a long time, so..."

Nikolas felt a pang of guilt pass through him at the reminiscent tone of her voice, but tried to ignore it. Instead he said, "Elizabeth worked there too for a long time, and she's good at reading people, but nothing like that."

Again Georgie shrugged, "then I guess it's a gift."

Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Nikolas turned the subject back to her day and listened to her soothing voice as she finished telling him what she'd seen. The two finished their meal in quiet conversation, the topics switching back and forth between them.

As soon as the bill was paid, Nikolas and Georgie left and though Nikolas tried to get a drowsy Georgie to agree to go back to the hotel, she insisted on staying out a little longer.

With their arms wrapped around each other, the two walked quietly through the narrow streets of the older parts of Athens. The only sound being made was the light tapping from the soles of their shoes on the cobble stones. Nikolas let Georgie guide them blindly through the streets as he was left entranced by the rhythm of Georgie's body as she walked beside him. Her steps slow, and even though she didn't know where she was going, they were sure, determined steps.

Gradually Nikolas began to become aware of a guitar playing softly, growing louder with every step they took. Soon the source of the sounds came into sight. Standing in the shadows Nikolas and Georgie listened to a duo who sat just outside of a private residence, where there were a few older adults gathered around tables on a patio.

_When you feel lonely__  
when the house will be empty__  
you'll have my company__  
and I will give you courage_

Watching as one of the older couples stood and began to dance, Nikolas took Georgie's hand in his own and guided her in their own private shadowed dance. Pulling her close, he began the dance, slowly urging Georgie's tired body into meeting his own sway.

_When the sky gets black__  
when your arms freeze__  
and when you're sad__  
I will be coming to you_

Knowing that she couldn't understand the words that were being sung, Nikolas began to quietly repeat them too her in English. Georgie, in turn repeated the words in Greek under her breath.

_As long as you're well__  
I want to see no tears in your eyes__  
we may live apart__  
but then we lived a love_

With his hand at the small of her back and Georgie's arms wrapped loosely around his neck, their bodies were melded together and moved as one. Their feet making only the most minimal of movements as they danced.

_May you my girl be well __  
and when you ask for your man__  
I will be there__  
your guardian angel_

"How do you say guardian angel?" Georgie asked in a barely heard murmur as soon as he translated.

"Fylakas aggelos," Nikolas repeated in Greek.

After that Georgie seemed to draw closer to him, as he pulled her as tightly as he could, while still keeping a gentle hold on her, as close to him as possible. Her head was laid upon his shoulder and he could feel the heat of her breath through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Turning slightly Nikolas inhaled the scent of her hair, releasing his deep breath he could feel her shudder against him. When his grip on her tightened, Georgie pulled away and caught his gaze.

_If he breaks your heart__  
and wants to leave you alone__  
tell him someone once__  
really loved you_

Guiding her back against the wall of one of the buildings that shadowed them, Nikolas pressed his body into hers and captured her lips with his own. Gripping the fabric of the skirt of her dress, he urged her to open her mouth to him, and when she did he entangled his tongue with hers.

There in the shadows, with the music setting their pace, the two continued their dance in an entirely different fashion. With their mouths, hands, and hips.

_As long as you're well__  
I want to see no tears in your eyes__  
we may live apart__  
but then we lived a love_

As his mouth moved from hers, down the side of her throat, Georgie threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Keeping her steady with his hands as she pushed her hips up to meet his. He groaned deeply in his throat when she moved against him and he might have just taken her right then had it not been for the sound of a scooter passing somewhere in the distance.

_May you, my girl be well __  
and when you ask for your man__  
I will be there__  
your guardian angel_

Georgie moaned as he pulled away from her, his breath as ragged as hers. Looking into her half lidded, glazed eyes he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Not here," he told her.

Taking her hand in his he guided her back to their car. To both of them the trip back to the hotel and up to their room was a blur. As soon as the door to their suite closed behind them, their clothes were shed and they continued the dance they'd started.


End file.
